


Edúcame

by LaTiL



Series: Educaverse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drama, Estudiante!Harry, Lecciones, M/M, Profesor!Riddle, Romance, They like to switch but I wasn't going to write so many lemons, Top!Harry, bottom!Tom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiL/pseuds/LaTiL
Summary: Profesor Riddle es un bastardo arrogante que adora molestar a su alumno asquerosamente Gryffindor, uno diría que el desprecio es mutuo, lo único que no encaja en todo esto es que ambos parecen adictos a su pequeño juego. Relación menor-mayor TMR/HP
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Educaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825225
Comments: 22
Kudos: 125





	1. Declaración de guerra

Tom Marvolo Riddle, profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, reprimió un suspiro de aburrimiento. Cada año se hacía más insulso su trabajo y se preguntaba si no tendría que haber aceptado el trabajo en el Ministerio en vez de haber rogado al ex director Dippet que lo probara en el cargo.

Sus ojos rojos lanzaron una mirada hastiada en dirección a Dumbledore que miraba con ojos brillantes a los estudiantes en frente de él. Horribles niños chillones de los cuales sólo un puñado se convertiría en magos útiles para la sociedad.

Horace Slughorn estaba en ese momento balbuceando sobre los nuevos estudiantes y sus posibles conexiones. No que realmente Tom lo estuviera escuchando, había sido profesor de Pociones desde antes de que Tom fuera siquiera estudiante, por lo que tenía práctica en fingir que le prestaban atención.

Tom llevaba demasiados años en la misma profesión y su única satisfacción era enseñarles Artes Oscuras a los alumnos que parecían prometedores. Todo delante de las narices de la vieja cabra y Dumbledore no tenía ni idea. O quizá sí, pero no tenía pruebas para echarlo.

Cuando toda la porquería terminó, es decir el banquete de bienvenida, Tom se dirigió a sus habitaciones y en medio del gentío chocó con una cosa diminuta que cayó al suelo torpemente. El de ojos carmesí se mofó con desprecio y siguió caminando.

- _Mira por donde vas_ _-_ soltó con malicia.

El primer año lo miró con odio, Tom podía sentir sus ojos en la nuca y creyó escuchar un " _bastardo_ " lo que lo hizo girar y encontrarse con los ojos más verdes que haya visto nunca. Del mismo color que el Avada Kedravra.

Oh, sí. Tom Riddle acababa de encontrar un nuevo hobby para darle sal a su aburrida y monótona vida en Hogwarts: Hacerle la vida imposible a cierto nuevo Gryffindor con impresionantes ojos verdes.

\---------

Harry no estaba tan ansioso como el resto del grupo por iniciar su educación en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Siempre había sido su asignatura favorita, pero desde que se había enterado que el bastardo que se había burlado de él el primer día era su profesor en esa materia, se convenció de que iba a necesitar ayuda extra en casa.

Sorprendentemente, Riddle era un profesor fantástico, tal y como todo el mundo decía. El hombre era carismático y versado en el arte de enseñar, tenía una evidente parcialidad hacia las Artes Oscuras pero se las arreglaba para dar su opinión sin imponerla.

El ojiverde había comenzado a pensar que Riddle sólo había tenido un mal día el 1ro de Septiembre y él lo había juzgado mal, hasta que llegó el momento en que escaneaba los conocimientos de los alumnos.

- _¿Qué procedimiento he de seguir en caso de que un vampiro me ataque, Sr. Potter? -_ Harry miró al hombre de espeluznantes ojos rojos que lo observaban con malicia.

- _¿Correr? -_ sugirió sin saber realmente cómo detenía a uno.

- _Veo que ha heredado el sentido del humor paterno... y la falta de conocimiento_ -los alumnos de Slytherin rieron por lo bajo, pero su profesor no se regodeaba con ellos, tenía la vista fija en el ojiverde.

En ese momento Harry supo que había cometido un enorme error al insultar a Riddle, eso iba a ser un infierno.

\---------

Una semana más tarde y unos 20 puntos menos para su Casa gracias al insoportable carácter vengativo de Riddle, Harry escuchó la sedosa y masculina voz de su profesor indicarle que se quedara después de clases.

Intrigado con la medida, el menor se despidió de sus compañeros que le lanzaron miradas de lástima, y esperó a que el salón se vaciara.

Podía sentir esos ojos carmesí sobre su cuerpo a pesar de que su profesor parecía examinar un papel en su escritorio. Era escalofriante.

- _¿Puede adivinar qué es esto, Sr. Potter? -_ Harry miró el pergamino que Riddle blandía. No tenía la menor idea.

- _¿Una declaración de amor de una de sus alumnas?_ -sugirió haciendo que el mayor lo mirase alzando una ceja, extrañado por la elección. El ojiverde no estaba seguro de querer saber lo que pensaba el más alto.

- _Casi. Una carta de James Potter quejándose de mi conducta hacia su hijo. Y yo que creía que los Gryffindor eran más valientes y no se escondían detrás de otros para que lucharan sus batallas por ellos... Me decepciona, Sr. Potter, creía que tenía agallas, pero veo que me equivoqué._

No sólo el tono, sino que los mismos ojos carmesí mostraban que su profesor realmente lo decía en serio y eso le dio una horrible sensación en el fondo del estómago.

- _Puede que yo haya comentado algo con mi padre vía lechuza, pero fue más sobre las líneas de lo insoportablemente arrogante que era mi profesor de Defensa. Nunca fue mi intensión que mi padre intentase hacer algo al respecto. Además, conociendo el disfrute que evidentemente encuentra usted en agobiarme, estoy seguro de que esto sólo lo empeorará._

Su profesor esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y se paró, rodeando el escritorio y parándose frente a él.

- _Me alegro de que nos entendamos. Detención, Potter. Saque un pergamino y una pluma, y escriba cien veces... -_ Riddle pareció pensarlo un momento y Harry estuvo seguro de que buscaba mejor manera de humillarlo-... " _Debo actuar más como un Slytherin y considerar las consecuencias de lo que voy a decir y escribir, después de todo esa es la Casa en la que me correspondía estar"._

El ojiverde palideció, ¿cómo se enteró Riddle de que Harry había rogado al sombrero que no lo pusiera en la Casa verde y plata? Su padre lo hubiera odiado por ello…

Se dio cuenta de que debía escribir y distraídamente sacó sus cosas de nuevo, rumiando el hecho de que la frase era ridículamente larga.

\---------

Harry ya se había acostumbrado a leer por adelantado para las clases de Defensa, pero no tenía caso, Riddle en cuanto notaba que era capaz de responder un tipo de preguntas se iba al siguiente nivel de dificultad haciendo imposible que pudiera responderlas.

Lo más irritante de todo era que él era el único que sufría esa clase de tratamiento. No era que no hacía preguntas a otros, sino que las respuestas de ellos sí que podían ser encontradas en los libros.

- _Sr. Potter, ¿cuánto tiempo hay que esperar para que el maleficio petrificador pierda efecto?_

- _No lo sé, profesor -_ murmuró Harry harto de siempre ser ridiculizado.

- _¿No hay 'respuestas inteligentes' hoy?-_ preguntó Riddle con diversión, refiriéndose a cuando intentaba adivinar.

- _No, señor._

- _Realmente... -_ se volvió a la clase en general-... _si el Sr. Potter lo hubiera pensado un poco más se hubiera dado cuenta que no hay una cantidad de tiempo posible como respuesta exacta. Un hechizo se va desgastando con el tiempo que pasa, pero mucho depende de qué tan bien ha sido realizado y qué tan poderoso es el lanzador. En objetos inanimados nunca hay resistencia en contra del hechizo por lo que durarán mucho más. Un ser vivo en cambio tiene distintas armas en contra de los hechizos, ¿puede adivinar cuales son?_

Harry hizo una mueca pero lo intentó de todos modos, enfocándose en el ejemplo con el que iniciaron.

- _En un Petrificus Totalus la víctima puede intentar liberarse por la fuerza, por lo que la principal resistencia sería física, alguien suficientemente poderoso podría romperlo con magia, supongo._

- _Supone correctamente-_ asintió Riddle _-. Sin embargo, hay un tipo diferente de maleficio que hace que saquemos otra resistencia que es la mental. Si quieren ser alguien en el Mundo Mágico, les recomiendo que desarrollen las tres. Clase terminada._

Todos los alumnos juntaron sus cosas y salieron hacia el Gran Salón, Riddle por su parte se adelantó a salir, pareciendo que llevaba prisa, pero se encontró de lleno con el Director esperándole.

- _Director -_ saludó con voz aburrida, intentando seguir de largo.

- _Oh, Tom, mi muchacho, te he dicho ya muchas veces que puedes llamarme Albus._

- _Y yo le he dicho muchas veces que no soy ni un muchacho, ni suyo. ¿Tengo que recordarle mi edad, Director?_

- _Pero comparado conmigo eres un muchacho._

- _Comparado con usted..._ -Harry no se enteró cómo terminaba la frase puesto que Riddle la masticó en un murmullo. Parecía que no tenía en muy alta estima a Dumbledore.

Ambos hombres se desviaron hacia la Sala de Profesores y Harry estaba altamente tentado a seguirles pero de pronto el de ojos rojos se giró a mirarle en advertencia de que ni se le ocurriera. A veces juraría que Riddle podía leerle la mente a distancia.

\---------

- _Si esto se trata de Potter, puede ir ahorrándose la saliva, Director._

- _A veces, Tom, juraría que eres adivino. Quizá deberías trabajar junto con Sybill_ -dijo alegremente Dumbledore abriendo un caramelo de limón.

- _Estoy seguro que lo haría mejor que ella, cualquiera puede poner voz graciosa y fingir ver la muerte de otros en tazas sucias_ -dijo con un bufido.

- _Tom, mi muchacho, no seas así con la pobre Sybill, estoy seguro que sus intenciones no son malas._

- _Seguro. Ahora si me disculpa..._ -intentó escaquearse sin éxito.

- _Aún no, mi muchacho. Me gustaría saber... me han llegado rumores de que estás atormentando al pequeño Harry, ¿qué te ha hecho el dulce muchacho?_

- _No estoy atormentando a nadie, mi trabajo es educar y eso hago._

- _Ya veo, ¿entonces han sido exageraciones?_

- _Así es, más allá del odio que me tiene el muchacho no lo he escuchado quejarse. Estoy seguro de recordar que el niño me llamó "insoportablemente arrogante", no que estuviera atormentándolo._

- _Su odio debe de venir de algún lado._

El profesor Riddle sonrió cruelmente:

\- _La envidia y la frustración provocan odio. Y yo considero que tengo personalidad, mente y cuerpo envidiables, no me extraña que me odie_ -y con eso salió sin pedirle permiso a su superior.

- _Arrogante en verdad... me pregunto qué saldrá de todo esto_ -canturreando para sí mismo tomó otro caramelo de limón, con los ojos celestes brillando bajo los anteojos de medialuna.

\---------

Harry bufó en frustración. Su padre se había obsesionado más con el asunto de lo que él nunca hubiera imaginado, ¿habría pasado algo entre ellos cuando su padre era estudiante? De cualquier manera Harry sabía que Riddle no tenía nada contra él por su padre, había sido el encontronazo del primer día, simplemente lo sabía.

Pero en las cartas su padre se veía más y más alienado, amenazando con ir a hablar con Riddle y Harry mucho se temía que lo haría. Si eso pasaba nunca escucharía el final de ello de parte de su profesor y su instinto le decía que debería hacer algo al respecto.

Con resolución en su autopreservación a la humillación que eso causaría caminó por los pasillos encontrándose con pocos alumnos en el camino ya que las clases habían terminado hace rato, aunque aún no era el toque de queda.

Pronto se encontró cara a cara con el cuadro de un basilisco de fieros ojos amarillos, alrededor de la enorme serpiente había varias figuras de piedra, era una vista escalofriante en verdad. No estaba seguro si debería golpear o hablarle a la serpiente, pero ésta simplemente parpadeó un momento y se escabulló por detrás del marco. Unos momentos después el cuadro se hizo a un lado dejándole paso.

No estaba muy seguro de qué aspecto había esperado que tuvieran las habitaciones personales del profesor Riddle, tal vez paredes de piedras… cosa que era de esperarse estando en las mazmorras.

Las paredes estaban pintadas y encantadas de tal manera que asemejaban una frondosa selva apenas iluminada por el cielo estrellado, cada hoja moviéndose suavemente al arrullo del viento, mientras brillantes y pequeños ojos acechaban desde las sombras al extraño en la habitación.

Era una vista realmente intimidante y la normalidad del sillón o el escritorio no llegaba a tranquilizar en lo más mínimo la impresión de haber ingresado al nido de un depredador.

Riddle salió de una bien camuflada puerta que probablemente daba a su habitación y alzó una de sus irritantes y perfectas cejas mientras consideraba al alumno frente a él.

- _Sr. Potter, ¿a qué debo el dudoso honor de su presencia en mis habitaciones?_ -preguntó el mayor con malicia en su voz y diversión bailando en esos odiosos ojos rojos.

- _Mi padre se ha tomado... "nuestra situación" como una afrenta personal a la familia y desea enfrentarlo._

- _Y para evitar el desastre y la humillación viniste a mí con la esperanza de poder salvaguardarte del daño. Muy Slytherin de tu parte, aunque tu potencial se arruina estando en Gryffindor, si estuvieses en la Casa que te corresponde ya habrías aprendido lo necesario para manejar esta situación por tu cuenta. No eres el primero ni el último en entrar a una Casa que no le corresponde del todo por motivos equivocados: hacer felices a otros._

Harry frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para replicar pero fue cortado en seco con un:

- _No me interrumpas. A ti te pueden parecer muy nobles o buenos motivos, sin embargo podrías estar arruinando tu vida por un capricho ajeno del cual esos otros se repondrían mucho más rápido que tú que tienes que sufrirlo. Aprende a ser el dueño de tu propia vida, a hacer las cosas por ti y no por lo que otros quieren, o terminarás sin saber quién eres. Ahora vete de mis habitaciones, estás entorpeciendo mis actividades nocturnas._

Riddle abrió la puerta en una clara despedida.

- _Pe-pero... ¿qué hago respecto a mi padre?_ -preguntó el menor mientras salía.

- _Piensa en lo que te he dicho, Potter. Usa tu cerebro de vez en cuando. Estoy seguro de que tienes pergamino y una pluma, no necesitas molestarme a mí_ -y con eso le cerró la puerta en la cara.

El ojiverde miró indignado el cuadro que tenía frente a sus ojos. Había tenido que humillarse a hablar con Riddle sólo para que el bastardo le cerrara la puerta en la cara sin ayudarle en lo más mínimo con su problema. No tendría que ni haber considerado acercarse al maldito.

Humeando de ira volvió a la torre Gryffindor, maldiciendo durante todo el trayecto a cierto arrogante profesor suyo.

\---------

_Papá:_

_No hagas nada, por favor. Esto es entre_

_Riddle y yo. Déjame manejarlo por mi_

_cuenta. Ya tengo algunas ideas al respecto._

Harry miró el pergamino, indeciso de qué más podría agregar para hacer desistir a su padre del asunto. Eso era lo que Riddle había insinuado antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, usando una estrategia Slytherin para parecer más Gryffindor a los ojos de su padre. Pero eso no lo hacía estar menos enojado al respecto y por ello planeaba cumplir la promesa a su padre. Odiaba mentir.

\---------

Lamentablemente sus planes no salieron tan bien como planeaba, ya que aparentemente hacer caer a Riddle en una trampa era una de esas tareas que rozaban lo imposible. El hombre desarmaba los encantamientos antes de que siquiera tuvieran la mínima oportunidad de funcionar.

Harry había ido por distintas opciones, desde teñirle el cabello de rosa, hasta intentar una maldición que hacía que todo lo que dijera tuviera que rimar. Las pociones simplemente las olía antes de dar un trago o comer del cebo. La única vez que su trampa no fue deshecha antes de tiempo fue cuando logró meter un boggat en su armario de clases, y aún así, el profesor ignoró su cuerpo muerto metido en el armario y cerró la puerta tras tomar lo que necesitaba, como si no hubiera habido nada anormal allí.

El año terminó con cero victorias para su lado y con Riddle esbozando una de sus arrogantes sonrisitas de victoria, sabiendo perfectamente que los intentos habían sido suyos.

Durante el verano analizó sus acciones llegando a la conclusión de que las 'bromas' no le llevarían a ningún lado y tendría que intentar otro enfoque para ganarle a su profesor. Había notado que en su clase, Hermione Granger recibía menos puntos que en las otras. La chica era una sabelotodo insufrible que parecía haberse tragado los libros palabra por palabra, y aparentemente eso no era lo que buscaba Riddle. Por lo cual tampoco era cuestión de memorizar.

A quien peor le iba en esa clase era a su amigo Ron Weasley, quien a pesar de su apoyo moral por el tratamiento malvado de Riddle, obtenía peores notas por falta de estudios, aunque normalmente eso pasaba en todas las materias con él. Simplemente esperar que la suerte le cayera del cielo tampoco era buena idea.

¿Qué rayos necesitaba para poder ganar contra Riddle?

\---------

El milagro ocurrió por primera vez a mitad de segundo año. Cuando en medio de una clase sobre boggarts, unas criaturas que se convertían en tu peor miedo, descubrió que su boggart se convertía en un dementor. Repasando las lecturas en su libro respecto a ambas criaturas, cuando Riddle terminó de explicar Harry alzó la mano. Una ocurrencia no muy común.

- _¿Sr. Potter?_

- _Profesor, me estaba preguntando, dado que los libros califican a los boggarts y los dementores como criaturas que se alimentan del miedo, y el expecto patronum tiene efecto en otros seres como el lethifold, ¿el patronus haría algún efecto en un boggart?_

Riddle abrió la boca para responder pero sonó el cambio de hora y la mayoría comenzó a juntar sus cosas.

- _Muy bien. Para la siguiente clase quiero que hagan un ensayo sobre el boggart, sus características, hábitat, además de la forma que toma con ustedes, la transformación que eligieron durante la clase y una manera de mejorarla._

Harry suspiró al ver que no iba a obtener respuesta y se dispuso a guardar sus cosas cuando se dio cuenta de que Riddle se acercaba a él:

- _Si quieres tu respuesta, quédate donde estás_ -indicó ya que la siguiente hora era de almuerzo.

Cuando la clase se iba vaciando, la chica Granger notó que él se estaba quedando atrás y dudó, ya que no sabía la razón. Por unos momentos vio que su curiosidad la estaba matando, pero finalmente dio media vuelta y se fue con los demás.

- _Muy bien, Potter. Los boggarts mediante la transformación, pueden adquirir ciertas habilidades de la forma escogida, para crear mejor la ilusión de realidad de esa forma. A tu boggart en particular, le afectará por ser una de las debilidades de esa forma. A un boggart en otra forma simplemente lo confundirá levemente. Los boggart leen la mente de la persona más cercana a ellos y se transforman como un mecanismo de autodefensa. Es como un erizo asustado que para sus pinches._

- _El riddikulus es un hechizo del tipo mental, que confunde al boggart y le induce la idea de que lo que nosotros tememos es esa nueva imagen que introdujimos en su mente. Una de las cosas que los boggart temen es a las risas, el sonido los aterroriza y confunde, por lo que huyen de él._

- _El dementor por otro lado no le teme a los recuerdos felices, sino que se alimenta de ellos. En el proceso de alimentación produce frigorías de la misma manera que los humanos producimos calorías, y por la misma razón, los humanos no toleramos bien el frío, los dementores no toleran bien el calor, por ello no se les ve en zonas cálidas._

- _Los dementores son capaces de absorber desde lejos muy levemente la parte de nuestra alma que componen los recuerdos felices, haciendo que momentáneamente olvidemos todo ello y a falta de lo bueno resurja lo malo en nuestras mentes. Un vasto periodo de tiempo en su compañía hace que olvidemos por completo esos recuerdos y quede sólo lo malo. Terminando por volver locos de culpa, resentimiento y dolor a sus víctimas._

- _Cuando absorben por completo el alma de alguien debe ser por contacto directo boca a boca, por ello lo llaman 'el beso', y mediante éste también pueden implantar el gen parasitario que hace nacer a un nuevo dementor. Los dementores pueden reproducirse, pero no mediante el acto sexual. Una persona con pocos momentos felices o leves momentos tristes será más resistente a su influencia y viceversa._

- _El patronus es un hechizo que amplifica y solidifica la masa de un recuerdo feliz. Es un poderoso y difícil hechizo de magia blanca que alimenta a los dementores hasta empacharlos y por eso se alejan. Aunque también pueden hallársele otros usos. No se ha descubierto aún por qué afecta al lethifold y al ser un ser tan escasamente visto es difícil hacer estudios al respecto._

Harry se quedó realmente sorprendido ante la explicación, su profesor sabía mucho más acerca de los dementores de lo que decían los libros y a regañadientes empezó a tener un poco más de respeto por él. Sin embargo, algo le había llamado la atención:

- _Si no toleran el frío, ¿eso no quiere decir que un hechizo de fuego o de aumento de la temperatura los afectaría?_

- _Tal vez, sería cuestión de atrapar a uno y experimentar con éste -_ apuntó Riddle con una sonrisa escalofriante-. _Por otro lado ya ha perdido demasiado tiempo de su almuerzo, sr. Potter, le sugiero que tome su salida_ -el profesor se dio vuelta borrando el pizarrón y dijo con suavidad:

- _Es bueno ver que finalmente empieza a comprender mi materia._

Harry fue al Gran Salón a medio correr ese día, sin poder entender porqué sus mejillas no dejaban de arder ante el pequeño cumplido.

\---------

- _Mmm... ¿Potter? Disculpa..._ -escuchó una voz vacilante y femenina llamarle. Cuando se giró no pudo reprimir la sorpresa al ver a la chica Granger que siempre mandoneaba a todo el mundo, hablándole de esa manera insegura.

- _Granger..._ -se frenó para dejar que la chica lo alcanzase-... _¿necesitas alguna cosa?_

- _Me estaba preguntando..._ -la chica abrazó los libros que llevaba en la mano en un gesto de timidez-... _si te molestaría contarme si el profesor Riddle te ha contestado la pregunta._

- _Hum... bueno, no... Pero me gustaría comer ahora_ -respondió torpemente, no era bueno para hablar con chicas.

- _¡Genial! -_ las facciones de la niña se iluminaron y Harry no tuvo duda de que la chica tenía un grave problema de adicción al conocimiento o algo así-. _¿Te busco en la Sala Común luego de las clases de la tarde?_

- _Está bien..._ -y con eso la chica salió del Gran Salón con una sonrisa complacida.

- _Eh, Harry, ¿estás saliendo con la sabelotodo Granger?_ -preguntó Seamus con aire divertido.

- _No digas tonterías, a Harry no le gusta esa insoportable, ¿verdad que no, Harry? -_ intervino Ron sin dejar de masticar sus papas asadas.

- _Sólo si consideras salir con ella a arreglar para transmitirle la información que me cedió Riddle como respuesta a mi pregunta._

Seamus se quedó unos momentos pensando mientras intentaba desentrañar la frase de Harry, por lo que Ginny, la hermanita pequeña de Ron, aprovechó para meterse en la conversación.

- _Ey, Harry. ¿Cómo tendría que ser una chica para que salieras con ella?_

- _Uh... no lo sé. Supongo que no había pensado en ello... ¿qué le guste el quidditch?_ -sugirió perdido.

- _¿Para qué querría Harry salir con una chica?_ -cuestionó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

- _Para hacer lo que no puede con un chico_ -respondió Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- _No creo que Harry quiera tener hijos tan pronto..._ -intervino tímidamente Neville.

- _No creo que Ginny se refiriera a eso, Nev_ -intervino Dean que había estado escuchando en silencio.

- _Pero todo lo demás si puede hacerlo con un hombre..._ -apuntó Neville con las mejillas rojas.

¿Todo lo demás? ¿Lo que no podía hacer con un hombre? ¿Hijos? ¿De qué rayos estaban hablando todos?

- _Pero a Harry le gustan las chicas, no los chicos, ¿verdad, Harry?_ -preguntó Ginny y pronto estuvieron todos mirándole.

- _Uh... ¿supongo?_ -respondió perdido, notando que Neville le daba una mirada de simpatía, parecía que eran los únicos dos en recordar que tenían 12 años y el mayor interés estaba en tener un fin de semana libre para corretear por los terrenos y no en chicas... _o chicos_.

\---------

Después de esa vez en que se quedó hablando en la Sala Común con Hermione acerca de los dementores, entre ellos se formó una especie de amistad. No es que anduvieran pegados por los pasillos, ni nada de eso, pero de cuando en cuando estudiaban juntos o se sentaban a charlar sobre alguna de las clases.

Harry no estaba seguro por qué la chica siempre estaba tan sola. Era alguien agradable de tener cerca cuando aprendías que a pesar de su tono autoritario era una chica bastante dulce. Tenía una fuerte obsesión con los libros, sí, pero no se jactaba de eso y ayudaba a Neville cada vez que tenía problemas en algo. Ron por otro lado despreciaba el mismo aire que ella respiraba, pero a Harry le daba igual lo que los demás opinasen.

El siguiente episodio con Riddle no lo vio venir. Fue como un ataque aéreo en el cual de pronto el enemigo soltaba una tremenda bomba en el momento menos esperado. No tendría que haber sido tan ingenuo y olvidar que en las guerras, los ataques sorpresa existían en ambos bandos.

- _Sr. Potter, quédese un momento_ -le llamó Riddle un día después de que sonara el cambio de hora. Era la última clase que tenía ese día por lo que no podía poner la excusa de tener que apurarse para llegar a algún lado. ¿Es que Riddle tenía una copia de su horario?

Esperó a que todos se fueran, sabiendo que su profesor no iba a hablar hasta que estuvieran solos. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en los rojos un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al notar la oscura satisfacción que había en ellos. Lo que fuera que el mayor tenía en mente, no era para nada bueno.

- _No he tenido oportunidad de castigarlo por todos esos intentos suyos de hechizarme, Sr. Potter_ -la voz de Riddle era casi ronroneante a pesar de su siniestra diversión.

- _No sé de qué está hablando, profesor_ -intentó jugar la carta de la inocencia, después de todo no tenía pruebas de que había sido él.

- _Tks, tks, veo que aún no logra aprender el arte de la conversación y cómo manipularla a su favor. Había pensado que la lección con la carta de su padre estaba aprendida pero veo que me equivoqué, los huesos de su cabeza aparentemente son demasiado gruesos para dejar pasar tal información._

El ojiverde frunció el ceño ante el insulto.

- _¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Escribir líneas?_

- _Ni cerca. Debe hacer un trabajo de investigación. Éste consistirá en averiguar el contramaleficio de un hechizo._

- _Muy bien... ¿cuál es el hechizo?_ -preguntó con cautela, intentando ver dónde estaba la trampa. Seguramente Riddle no le dejaría un castigo tan sencillo, ¿verdad?

- _Si se lo dijera sería demasiado asequible_ -respondió con diversión.

- _Bien. Entonces... ¿cuáles son los síntomas?_ -cuestionó irritado con el jueguecito. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera cuando la pálida varita de tejo apuntó hacia él, y con un movimiento apenas perceptible, un rayo de color verde impactó contra su frente. Con un grito de dolor, percibió como su visión se tornaba negra, y unos momentos más tarde su cuerpo se desplomaba contra el suelo.


	2. La curiosidad mató al...

Cuando despertó se sentía a gusto. Un dulce calor se expandía deliciosamente por su cuerpo. Lentamente fue tomando consciencia de unas manos gentiles acariciando sus cabellos y orejas. Un extraño sonido como un ronroneo interrumpió la tranquilidad, seguido de una tersa y masculina risa.

- _¿Despertando al fin, Sr. Potter?_ -preguntó una voz familiar muy cerca de él.

Su mente tardó unos segundos en discernir a quién pertenecía, y cuando lo hizo, con horror se tiró violentamente hacia atrás para alejarse de él.

Riddle le estaba mirando con los ojos rojos derrochando diversión y Harry sintió un fuerte sonrojo florecer en sus mejillas al comprender que las manos de Riddle eran las que lo acariciaban y que el extraño ronroneo ¡salía de su garganta!

El mayor se paró y con movimientos furtivos se acercó a él. No muy seguro de nada de lo que estaba pasando, Harry caminó hacia atrás intentando poner distancia entre los dos. Las largas piernas de su profesor ganaron, sin embargo, por lo que pronto se encontraba frente a él y una de esas manos de largos dedos encontró su camino hasta su movediza cola, acariciando los sedosos cabellos.

Un momento... ¿cola?

Con espanto comprobó que en verdad Riddle había atrapado una negra y larga cola que salía _de él_. Y como si ese hecho hubiera echando una luz sobre todo lo demás, sus temblorosas manos se dirigieron hasta su cabeza para hallar entre los mechones azabaches un par de esponjosas orejas felinas.

- _¿Qué... qué rayos me hiciste?_ -Harry sabía que el tono fúrico con el que escupió las palabras a su profesor no era la mejor forma de dirigirse a ninguno de los miembros del staff, pero estaba demasiado enojado y shoqueado para importarle.

- _Tks tks, esos modales, Sr. Potter... pensé que quería saber los síntomas..._ -la sonrisa del insufrible Riddle se veía demasiado satisfecha para ser tolerable y el menor no pudo evitar soltar un grito de frustración.

- _Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso,_ profesor _. ¿Podría deshacer el hechizo ahora que ya he visto los síntomas?_ -preguntó apretando los dientes.

- _Creo... que necesita más tiempo para poder examinar los síntomas_ -los ojos rojos brillaban con extrema diversión-. _Sí. Creo que definitivamente le dejaré esas adorables orejas y cola hasta que halle el contramaleficio. Buena suerte, Sr. Potter_ -para colmo de males su profesor eligió ese momento para rascarle detrás de la oreja, haciendo su cuerpo reaccionar con un ronroneó.

Sonrojado y enojado golpeó la mano de Riddle y salió como un vendaval del aula. A pesar de haber golpeado la puerta para cerrarla podía escuchar las carcajadas de su sádico profesor a través de ella.

\---------

- _Hm... Hermione... ¿podemos hablar... a solas?_ -preguntó Harry tímidamente a la chica que estaba sentada en la Sala Común leyendo un libro de Aritmancia. Extrañada recorrió con la mirada a su compañero de Casa, notando que llevaba su sombrero de mago puesto, y se agarraba un costado como sosteniendo algo.

- _Claro, Harry. ¿Estás herido?_ -cuestionó preocupada, confundiendo el agarre de la cola bajo las ropas con estar lastimado y querer detener el dolor.

- _Um... no exactamente…_

Unos momentos después, Hermione entendió por qué Harry se comportaba tan extraño, aunque le costaba mucho creer que un profesor hubiera hecho tal cosa.

- _Hum... supongo que realmente le gustas. Vamos a la biblioteca, deberíamos poder hallar algo en la zona de Transfiguración._

- _¿Gustarle? Ese tipo me odia. ¿De dónde sacas ideas tan ridículas?_

- _No sé... a él no le gustan muchos de los Gryffindor y no le hace esas cosas a nadie más. Yo creo que realmente quiere que aprendas. ¿Recuerdas la lección sobre dementores? Pareciera que de alguna manera quiere que aprendas más que los demás y por eso te presiona._

- _No lo quieras justificar, Hermione, el tipo ese es un sádico y sólo lo hace por molestarme._

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca, ninguno de los dos quería ceder terreno en su teoría y no valía la pena discutir por ello.

\---------

Harry tuvo que sufrir ser el hazmerreír de Hogwarts durante una semana por el hecho de que no se sacaba el sombrero para nada y toda clase de salvajes teorías recorrían el alumnado. Algunos creían que le habían hechizado el sombrero a la cabeza, otros que en realidad se había quedado pelado en la parte que el sombrero tapaba, que tenía mechones rosas o antenas.

La cola no la habían descubierto porque él la había hechizado a su espalda, logrando que quedara pegada y quieta. A pesar de ser terriblemente incómodo y no poder apoyarse en los respaldos de las sillas, lo prefería a la humillación que hubiera sentido de andar con una cola de gato por ahí.

Los únicos que sabían la verdad eran Harry, Riddle, Hermione y Ron. El último había insistido en que era su mejor amigo y que podía contar con él, pero cuando le había mostrado su gatuno aspecto no había podido evitar reírse. Al menos él coincidía en sus observaciones acerca del profesor de Defensa.

Durante esa semana había aprendido bastante sobre transfiguración y cantidades de maleficios que transformaban partes de tu cuerpo, intentando algunos contrahechizos sin éxito. Hasta que finalmente Hermione susurró excitadamente:

- _¡Harry! Creo que finalmente lo he encontrado. Puede que todo el tiempo estuviéramos buscando en el sitio equivocado y por eso no funcionaran los hechizos de destransfiguración. Ten, lee esto_ -dijo colocando en frente de él un capítulo de un libro titulado _Animagi_ , mientras iba a buscar otro libro en los estantes.

\---------

- _Lo encontré._

Tom levantó la mirada de la pila de exámenes de 5to que estaba calificando, para centrarse en un irritado y cansado joven de ojos verdes- _¿Encontraste tu cerebro? Genial. Finalmente serás capaz de hacer comentarios inteligentes en mi clase en vez de tu patético rendimiento usual._

- _Oh, profesor, es usted TAN gracioso_ -respondió Harry sarcásticamente, haciendo sonreír a Riddle.

- _Gracias, yo también lo pensaba_ -devolviendo como si no hubiera sido capaz de captar el sarcasmo en la frase de su alumno.

- _Me refería a que encontré el contramaleficio_ -aclaró viendo que el mayor no estaba dispuesto a colaborar.

- _Bien por ti, pero te tomó bastante. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido algo mortal?_

- _Dependiendo el tiempo de acción, estaría muerto y usted en Azkaban._

- _Dudosamente, el cuerpo de Aurores es incapaz de atrapar a un ladrón petrificado a medio metro de ellos. Además, los muertos no pueden testificar, si yo fuera a matarte lo haría con un método imposible de rastrear._

Por un momento, Harry tuvo la sensación de que su profesor había matado antes y un leve escalofrío recorrió su espina vertebral. Siempre había sabido que había algo peligroso en esos ojos rojos, ¿era eso realmente lo que llamaba su atención o había más aún?

- _Me lanzaste un Promptu Ferus, necesito que uses el Propter Ferus para poder continuar mi camino y te puedas seguir divirtiendo corrigiendo exámenes._

- _¿Por qué piensa que esos son los hechizos? -_ preguntó su profesor divertido.

El pequeño suspiró, no podía ser tan fácil evidentemente. Se fue a sentar ya que probablemente Riddle se divirtiera a su costa durante un tiempo.

- _Primero pensé que era un tipo de transfiguración parcial felina, pero la destransfiguración no funcionaba en contra de ello. Entonces encontré un libro que hablaba de la Animagia._

Notando que Harry iba a cortar camino, el de ojos escarlata le soltó:

- _Oh, por favor, cuéntamelo como si no tuviera ni idea de qué hablas._

El chico entrecerró los ojos en una mezcla de irritación de decisión.

- _Muy bien. La magia es capaz de hacer muchas cosas interesantes, es un poder especial que ciertos humanos tienen.._

_._

La risa grave y sedosa de su profesor lo interrumpió y un momento después el mayor aplaudió con suavidad.

- _Parece que después de todo hay un cerebro allí dentro. Ahora, Potter... explícame con detalle lo que aprendiste que no sabías antes de ser golpeado con mi hechizo._

- _Oh, así que a eso se refería_ -ironizó con falsa inocencia-. _Bueno, descubrí que los alumnos de Hogwarts se divierten bastante barato a costa de otros... que tienen una gran imaginación…_

- _Sobre transfiguración y animagia, Sr. Potter_ -agregó entre dientes Riddle.

- _La Animagia es un tipo de transformación voluntaria en el animal que mejor nos representa. A diferencia de la Transfiguración, no requiere una varita y sólo las acciones forzosas de animagia la utilizan: como obligar a un animagus a tomar su forma animal, a tomar su forma humana o a tomar ciertas características de su animal. Los animagi necesitan mucho tiempo para desarrollar este tipo de magia y un error puede resultar mortal. El primer paso es descubrir tu bestia interna, eso puede ser realizado de distintas maneras, una de ellas es el Promptu Ferus, que mostrará ciertas características del animal, otras opciones son hipnosis, magia de la mente o pociones._

- _¿Nada más?_

- _Una vez convertido el animagi sus sentimientos no serán tan complejos como los humanos pero a cambio ganará la habilidad de comunicarse con otros animales en forma de conceptos e ideas. El Ministerio controla a los animagi en un intento de que no abusen de su poder._

- _Cosa que no logran. Muy bien, Sr. Potter, a menos que prefiera que saque un ovillo de lana, supongo que debería deshacer el hechizo_ -comentó con diversión lanzándole un ovillo rojo y dorado.

Algo sonrojado por el recordatorio de cómo había reaccionado su cuerpo ante las cosas que a los felinos les gustaba, como las caricias detrás de las orejas, echó una mirada de arriba a abajo a su profesor.

- _Si usaran el hechizo en usted, apuesto a que se vería pálido, escamoso y con pupilas rasgadas._

- _Pero por supuesto. Siempre me han gustado las serpientes, tengo una conexión especial con ellas. Aunque últimamente me he dado cuenta de que no me molestaría tener un pequeño gatito con el que jugar_ -respondió Riddle con una sonrisa arrogante plantada en su rostro.

Harry se sonrojó y le tiró el ovillo por la cabeza, no que realmente pegara. Riddle lo había atrapado con facilidad.

- _Ya hice lo que me pediste, ahora usa el maldito contramaleficio, bastardo... arrogante... Slytherin._

- _¿Y esos son insultos? Tks, tks, realmente necesitas practicar_ -con un movimiento leve de su varita y un fuerte dolor que lo hizo caer de rodillas los rasgos felinos desaparecieron.

Harry se llevó las manos a su cabeza y luego a su trasero para asegurarse, mientras su profesor lo miraba divertido por su inspección. El menor quitó las manos de su cuerpo y dio media vuelta para salir, no pensaba agradecer por algo que había sido culpa de Riddle.

- _Sr. Potter..._ -llamó su profesor cuando estaba a punto de salir y el pequeño Gryffindor se giró hacia él sólo para que le diera el ovillo en la frente y cayera a sus manos-. _Se olvidaba su ovillo... pensé que tendría problemas para entretenerse en las horas libres sin él._

El ojiverde cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe, llevándose el ovillo para evitar que se lo lanzara en un momento más embarazoso y se marchó escuchando las risas masculinas de su profesor a través de la puerta cerrada.

\---------

Durante las vacaciones de verano, Harry tuvo una gran fiesta de cumpleaños en la cual asistieron muchos compañeros de clase. Hermione estaba radiante por haber sido invitada y Neville parecía muy entusiasmado hablando de plantas con su madre. Los Weasley no dejaban de hablar de Quidditch con su padre, pero eso era cosa normal. El conjunto lo hacía sentir como que había logrado una meta, aunque no estaba seguro de cual.

Ginny insistía bastante con el tema de las chicas, y Harry no estaba seguro de porqué. De alguna manera comenzaba a sentir cautela de tanta interrogación por lo que subió unos momentos a su cuarto a buscar un kit de Snap Explosivo y distraer a los que no estaban comiendo o jugando en el patio, cuando vio un sobre negro sobre su cama.

Extrañado se acercó a tomarlo, viendo que llevaba su nombre en tinta plateada. Las barreras alrededor de su casa eran muy buenas por lo que sin temer nada malo, abrió el sobre. Dentro había un pergamino color hueso escrito con tinta roja que decía:

_13 es un número muy importante en el Mundo Mágico. Un número de poder._

_Las elecciones que hagas este año afectarán enormemente tu vida._

_Puedo ver que tienes potencial para los animales. Considera la importancia_

_de las runas para los rituales y la aritmancia para la creación de hechizos._

Entontecido por la críptica carta dio vuelta el pergamino buscando algo más, pero no había más que eso, ni siquiera una firma.

Se sentó en su cama confundido mirando la carta. Miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza: ¿sería para él? ¿Quién la enviaba? ¿Tenía que ser tan críptica? ¿Era casualidad que hubiera llegado el día de su cumpleaños?

Unos momentos después golpearon la puerta de su cuarto y ausentemente dio permiso para entrar. Una cabellera roja, de lagos y brillantes cabellos pronto revoloteó delante de su mirada.

- _Harry, cariño, ¿estás bien?_ -preguntó su madre con voz dulce.

- _Sí. Sólo un poco confundido por esta carta._

- _A ver..._ -su madre leyó el pergamino con las cejas fruncidas en concentración-. _Bueno, diría que es un saludo de cumpleaños muy original._

- _Pero... ¿crees que sea realmente eso? ¿No se habrán equivocado?_

- _Tiene tu nombre en el sobre. Además están haciendo referencia a tu edad, esta carta habla de tu cumpleaños, aunque de una manera muy sutil. Luego se refiere a tus materias electivas y lo que cree que deberías estudiar. Es una persona grande, ¿quizá un profesor? Eso explicaría por qué no tiene firma._

- _Pero las electivas ya quedaron anotadas desde el año pasado. Además, ¿por qué no podría un profesor firmar?_

- _Para evitar el riesgo de favoritismo, imagina que no pueden enviar tarjetas de cumpleaños a todos sus alumnos. Las electivas estás aún a tiempo de cambiarlas. Pero si no quisieras, aún puedes estudiarlas por tu cuenta con ayuda de libros. Piénsalo, no es un mal consejo._

Pero Harry no quería decepcionar a Ron. En su cabeza casi podía escuchar la voz de Riddle diciéndole que seguía haciendo las cosas por la felicidad de otros y no la propia. Por un momento su cerebro quedó en blanco y entonces miró la delicada y perfecta caligrafía de la carta. ¿Habría sido Riddle el que se la había enviado? Esa respuesta parecía extrañamente adecuada a un sobre negro y palabras crípticas el día de su cumpleaños.

\---------

No por nada los Slytherin insistían en llamar a los Gryffindor "gatitos". Si había algo que terminaba siempre metiéndolos en problemas por no poder resistirlo, era la curiosidad. En ese sentido, Harry Potter era 100% Gryffindor y esa era la razón por la cual su auto-preservación no había funcionado adecuadamente esta vez y había terminado mandando una carta a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que dictaba:

_Tú me mandaste el sobre negro? La gente normal_

_manda felicitaciones y regalos, sabías?_

Tampoco había firmado, había instruido a su lechuza para que no dejara verse y que dejara la carta sin más. Después de todo, si no era Riddle y éste se enteraba... sería extremadamente vergonzoso.

El tiempo de espera para una respuesta lo ponía de los nervios. Y recién al día siguiente encontró en su cama otro sobre negro. En el pergamino en el interior sólo había un puñado de palabras:

_Eres realmente malcriado. Disfruta tu regalo._

_Considera tus opciones ahora que estás a tiempo._

Extrañado por la parte del regalo, miró dentro del sobre nuevamente para hallar una corbata verde y plata. Con una mueca la lanzó a su cama. Riddle estaba nuevamente haciendo sus referencias al Sombrero Seleccionador, el muy maldito se creía gracioso.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que del dorso de corbata sobresalía un pequeño pedazo de tela marcado con rotulador donde se leía claramente un _T. M_. _Riddle._ Por un momento todo pensamiento, latido y respiración se congelaron ante una increíble y nueva revelación: su profesor no le había mandado _una_ corbata de Slytherin. No. Le había mandado _su_ corbata de Slytherin. O al menos una de las que había usado en su adolescencia.

Con manos dubitativas levantó la corbata y en un ridículo intento de asegurarse que el artículo era auténtico lo llevó hasta su rostro y aspiró. El olor a tierra húmeda, picante y masculinidad sorprendió a sus sentidos con toda la fuerza del reconocimiento.

Sobresaltado dejó caer la corbata en su regazo. ¿Cuándo había estado tan cerca de su profesor para poder reconocer su aroma? ¿Qué, por todos los magos, lo poseyó para oler una prenda de su profesor en orden de saber si era realmente de él?

Para su horror sus mejillas se sentían arder, y estaba seguro de que si se miraba en un espejo, el color rojo las estaría adornando como un enorme cartel de neón que decía "aquí, aquí, yo hice algo indebido".

Avergonzado y confundido, tomó las cartas y la corbata y las escondió en una pequeña caja en el fondo de su armario, junto a un casi olvidado ovillo de lana rojo y dorado.

\---------

Finalmente, Harry tenía que admitir que era un cobarde. Cuanto más analizaba sus razones para elegir sus electivas, más ridículas las veía. Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas la eligió por Hagrid y Adivinación porque Ron creía que era una espectacular idea obtener una "A" fácil.

Así y todo, no había tenido el valor para decirle a su compañero que sus estudios eran más importantes que él. Se había quedado con una opción que no le haría ningún bien a su futuro simplemente porque no quería enfrentarse a su amigo, por miedo al rechazo.

Durante la fiesta de bienvenida podía sentir los ojos rojos fijos en su nuca, pero no levantó la cabeza para enfrentarse con el reproche que seguramente tendría la mirada de su profesor. Definitivamente, un cobarde.

\---------

- _Incorrectamente se cree que las Banshees son exclusivas de los irlandeses. Un pensamiento completamente ridículo ya que no son una especie que pueda necesitar un tipo de ecosistema especial para subsistir. ¿Alguien me puede decir qué son las Banshees?_

Varias manos se alzaron ante la pregunta del profesor Riddle y éste señaló a Seamus. El irlandés tenía una fuerte obsesión con las Banshees y su boggart se transformaba en una, si alguien debería saber algo de ellas era él. Bueno... y Hermione.

- _Son espíritus de mujeres que a través de sus alaridos comunican la muerte de un hombre de la familia a la cual están apegadas._

Riddle hizo una mueca pareciendo que no aprobaba completamente la respuesta. Escaneó el alumnado mientras preguntaba:

- _¿Quién puede agregar algo a ésta descripción?_ -Como siempre la mano de Hermione se alzó como un cohete hacia el techo, desesperadamente intentando captar la atención de su profesor-. _Granger…_

- _Además de alaridos y gemidos, pueden aparecer lavando la ropa del próximo difunto hasta que el agua se torna roja de sangre, anunciando el funesto final de ese miembro de la familia. Se las suele describir como mujeres altas y extremadamente delgadas, con una mata flotante de cabellos blancos. Sin embargo, a veces puede aparecer bajo la forma de una mujer joven y hermosa. Su rasgo más destacable son los ojos, que se les han vuelto de un rojo encendido, tras siglos de llorar a quienes amaron y por los que guardan duelo._

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa ante las palabras de Hermione. Lamentablemente, no fue muy sutil al respecto.

- _Sr. Potter. ¿Quiere compartir con el resto de la clase aquello que le causa tanta gracia?_ -preguntó Riddle entrecerrando los ojos.

- _Claro_ -devolvió Harry con una sonrisa-. _Simplemente creía que acababa de resolver el misterio del color de sus ojos, pero la imagen de usted llorando durante siglos la muerte de un ser querido, sentado sobre una roca, con capucha, cabellos largos y canosos... se me hizo sencillamente hilarante._

Varias risitas discretas se escucharon en la clase, sin embargo, su profesor no parecía afectado.

- _Es el globo ocular el que enrojece, no los irises. El peculiar color de mis ojos fue un efecto secundario de mis investigaciones en diversos campos de la magia._

- _¿De qué color eran sus ojos originalmente?_ -preguntó excitadamente Pansy Parkinson, y Harry pudo notar que extrañamente todas las chicas parecían intrigadas al respecto.

- _No lo recuerdo_ -respondió de manera desinteresada, pero por alguna razón Harry tenía la firme creencia de que estaba mintiendo-. _Si están demasiado interesadas, los profesores Slughorn, Binns y Dumbledore fueron profesores míos, y la profesora Mcgonagall y la enfermera Pomfrey coincidieron en mi época de estudiante. Quizá alguno de ellos recuerde ese detalle. Potter, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su falta de respeto a un profesor. Concéntrense en la clase._

- _Las Banshee son un tipo de espíritu con ciertas capacidades materiales. Está en un punto entre los fantasmas y los poltergeist. Si bien es capaz de mover objetos, su fuerza es mínima y tienen que tomar mucho esfuerzo para este acto, por lo cual sólo tiene dos armas. ¿Alguien puede adivinar cuáles son?_

Harry levantó la mano tímidamente al ver que nadie más lo hacía. Riddle se ponía irritable cuando nadie lo intentaba. Le sorprendía un poco que ningún Slytherin supiera contestar, pero ellos normalmente entendían más de teoría de hechizos. El de ojos rojos alzó una ceja, instándolo a hablar.

- _Sus alaridos... y... ¿el miedo?_

- _¿Me lo está preguntando o diciendo?_

- _Un poco de ambas_ -sin darse cuenta una muy leve y tímida sonrisa pasó por los labios de Harry fugazmente.

- _Muy bien. Empecemos entonces por su duda. El miedo. ¿Por qué supone usted que puede ser calificado como arma?_

- _Bueno..._ -comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente- _el otro día estaba hablando con Ron acerca del Grim... La profesora Trelawney vio uno en mi taza. Y pues Ron opinaba que era un augurio terrible ya que su tío Bilius vio uno y murió veinticuatro horas más tarde. Hermione, en cambio, opinaba que: o era casualidad, o los Grim eran la causa de la muerte. Los muggles tienen un dicho que dice "el miedo mata". Creo que de alguna manera... las Banshees... podrían ser la causa también, y no el augurio._

Una de las comisuras de los labios de Riddle se crispó levemente antes de volver a adoptar su postura de serio profesional.

- _La señorita Granger es una persona muy sensata. El miedo nos puede llevar a ser precipitados y descuidados cuando debíamos estar alertas. ¿Qué hay acerca de los alaridos? ¿Por qué son considerados armas?_

Todos parecían tan perdidos como Harry para responder eso.

- _¿Porque lo dice el libro?_ -aventuró a pesar de que realmente lo había contado sólo por eso.

- _Estoy seguro. Si tu libro dice que para frenar una Banshee tienes que desnudarte y correr alrededor de ella gritando como un gallo, ¿lo harías?_ -preguntó su profesor serio, pero el ojiverde sabía que por dentro sonreía divertido.

- _Valdría la pena intentarlo_ -devolvió apenas pudiendo contener la sonrisa, sabiendo que ni loco lo haría.

- _La próxima clase traeré una Banshee y un libro que diga eso, entonces. 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su descaro. Sin embargo, el libro tiene razón a pesar de la pobre cantidad de información que trae al respecto. Las Banshees tienen la capacidad de alterar los decibelios de su voz de manera que afecte lentamente el cerebro, causando primero la parálisis de ciertos órganos hasta que alcanzan el punto en el que explotan causando sangrado interno, y finalmente, la muerte._

La mayoría de los alumnos se veían ligeramente verdes en ese punto. El profesor los miró con cierta malicia:

- _Encantador, ¿no es así? Pero si gustan más de la idea de que simplemente gustan de anunciar la muerte por bondad, adelante._

Se hizo una pausa en la cual el pequeño Gryffindor tuvo la sensación de que Riddle estaba esperando algo, entonces la temblorosa mano de Neville se alzó ligera y tímidamente.

- _Pro... profesor, ¿por qué harían algo así?_

- _Muy buena pregunta, Longbottom. 3 puntos para Gryffindor por su agudeza. Siempre hay un motivo detrás de un asesinato, aunque no sea aparente. Y la pista está justamente en la creencia sobre las Banshees y su exclusividad por las principales familias irlandesas. ¿Qué comparten las principales familias de Inglaterra con sus miembros?_

- _¿Habilidades hereditarias?_ -sugirió Greengrass.

- _Una cuenta desorbitada en Gringotts_ -se burló Dean.

- _Rasgos físicos_ -arrastró con suavidad Malfoy, y Riddle lo señaló.

- _Correcto, sr. Malfoy. Yo cursé con su abuelo, Abraxas y la semejanza es impresionante físicamente. Claro que Abraxas tenía los ojos celestes y el cabello más largo, pero a través de las generaciones los rasgos se mantienen fuertes en las familias principales. La altura de los Nott, la forma del rostro de los Longbottom, el cabello de los Potter_ -hizo una pausa mirando a sus alumnos-. _Puedo ver que siguen sin tener idea de a qué viene esto._

Harry frunció el ceño. A él muchas veces lo comparaban con su padre, ¿pero cómo podía ser eso importante para un espíritu? No tenía ni idea.

- _Las Banshee fueron mujeres vivas alguna vez. Lloraban a alguien... persiguen a una misma familia a través de los siglos... matan hombres... ¿no suena ninguna campana eso?_ -soltó un suspiro irritado-. _Mujer despechada y trastornada... muerta quién sabe hace cuanto... vigilando a una misma familia durante generaciones hasta que se le aparece a uno de los hombres. Realmente... la mujer está esperando a alguien que se parezca lo suficientemente a su amor muerto para llevárselo con ella._

Hubo suaves murmullos en la clase como _"oh"_ y extraños sonidos que Harry imaginaba que eran de desagrado ante la revelación.

- _Ahora bien. Sabiendo que si se controlan el miedo no terminará con ustedes, ¿qué harían para salvarse de sus letales gemidos?_

- _¿Un Silencius?_ -soltó Harry sin pensarlo.

- _¿Un Silencius? De verdad, Sr. Potter, si esa clase de hechizos funcionaran con un fantasma creo que alguien habría silenciado a Mirtle hace muchos años. ¿Alguna sugerencia inteligente? ¿No? Bien, ya saben entonces qué traer en su ensayo al respecto_ -se escucharon varios gemidos de queja ante eso-. _Piénsenlo de esta manera: podrían encontrar algo útil para Historia._

Harry miró incrédulo a su profesor, pero ya se había dado vuelta hacia la salida. ¿El hombre acababa de sugerir que sabotearan la clase de Binns de alguna manera?

- _Sonreíste._

- _¿Qué?_ -se volvió hacia Hermione sorprendido.

- _Durante la clase. Te vi sonreír_ -acusó su amiga con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- _¿Qué? No. No sonreí._

- _Claro que sí. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que te está empezando a agradar el profesor Riddle._

- _¿Estás loca? ¿Crees que a Harry podría gustarle ser molestado incesantemente por ese arrogante?_ -intervino Ron.

- _Sí. Creo que finalmente ha quebrado y encuentra esto tan divertido como el profesor_ -y con eso la niña salió dejando a Ron con la palabra en la boca. Aún no terminaban de llevarse bien a pesar de ser ambos amigos de Harry.

Mientras el pelirrojo despotricaba sobre lo loca que estaba Hermione, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre la veracidad de su estamento. ¿Realmente había dejado de sentir la molestia y la ira de ser arrastrado en esa lenta tortura de su profesor para empezar a disfrutar de ella como si fuera un juego entre ellos dos?

Por alguna extraña razón esa pregunta le trajo a la mente la corbata verde y plata que había escondido en su armario. Sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que simplemente se estaba viendo afectado por las locas ideas de Hermione.


	3. Instintos

- _Los elfos domésticos son normalmente subestimados por su carácter servicial pero eso no implica que su magia no sea superior a la nuestra en varios aspectos_ -ante la cara de descreencia de los Slytherin el profesor Riddle sonrió maliciosamente-. _Sabía que estarían listos para poner objeciones al respecto por lo que me tomé la libertad de adelantarme…_

Con un gesto dramático de su mano, aparecieron varios objetos en el escritorio del ojirojo. Una muñeca de porcelana, una escoba en miniatura, un peluche de dragón eran algunos de los objetos que podían observarse, pero Harry apenas les dio una mirada.

- _Estos objetos estaban ubicados en casas protegidas por las más poderosas barreras que los magos conocen. Sin embargo, es un juego de niños para un elfo. Así como las barreras tienen imperfecciones, nuestras órdenes también las tienen. ¿Cómo se puede luchar con una criatura así? Quiero un ensayo al respecto de sus observaciones e investigaciones._

Hermione estaba casi saltando de alegría cuando se acercó al escritorio del profesor para agradecerle la maravillosa clase, alegando que los magos nunca les dan a aquellas pequeñas criaturas el respeto que merecían y empezando todo un discurso sobre los derechos de los elfos, salarios y vacaciones.

- _Srta. Granger_ -la cortó Riddle-. _Mientras no concuerdo con el maltrato, como pudo notar en la clase, creo que debería dejar a los elfos decidir lo que quieren o no hacer. Ellos son felices sirviendo. Si investiga sobre el origen de la costumbre de dar prendas a los elfos para liberarlos, entenderá de qué estoy hablando. ¡Potter! Quédese un minuto, quiero hablar con usted_ -llamó con rapidez a Harry que ya estaba con un pie fuera del aula.

Harry suspiró y volvió sobre sus pasos, haciendo un leve gesto a Ron en despedida mientras veía como Hermione salía disparada del aula, probablemente a la biblioteca. Se sentó en su escritorio y miró la madera de la mesa con aire vacío mientras esperaba que los demás alumnos tomaran sus cosas robadas del escritorio del profesor y salieran rápidamente intentando ocultar qué eran. El ojiverde suponía que Riddle había elegido todos juguetes de niños para avergonzarlos.

- _¿Qué pasa?_ -preguntó Harry levantando la mirada cuando estuvieron solos.

- _Eso es lo que a mí me gustaría saber. Ni un solo comentario descarado... mirada perdida... ¿estabas siquiera escuchando la clase?_ -Riddle no parecía contento de que el pequeño Gryffindor no prestara atención a su clase.

- _Estaba prestando atención. ¿Me puedo ir ya?_

- _No. Quiero saber qué es eso tan importante que hace que no prestes atención a tu clase favorita._

- _¿Mi clase favorita?_

- _Eso fue lo que dije. El hecho de que yo no te agrade no cambia que adoras Defensa. No importa el tema, siempre estás prestando completa atención, lees ávidamente los textos y te esfuerzas por mejorar sin importar qué tan difícil te lo haga. Quiero saber qué es lo que está obstaculizando esto._

- _No es de su incumbencia_ -replicó Harry frunciendo el ceño enojado.

- _Lo es cuando interfiere con mi clase_ -Riddle entrecerró los ojos.

- _No he interrumpido su clase._

- _Pero has interrumpido la dinámica de mi clase_ -ahora los dos fruncían el ceño, hablando en un tono ligeramente más agresivo.

- _¿El qué? ¿El molestarme con preguntas imposibles? No es todo sobre usted aquí._

- _No voy a dejarte ir hasta que me digas cual es el problema._

- _¿Y qué? ¿Planea encerrarme aquí toda la noche?_

- _Si es necesario…_

- _Mcgonagall no le dejará._

- _Diré que estás cumpliendo castigo. No seas ingenuo y trates de engañarte a ti mismo, puedo mantenerte aquí toda la noche si así lo deseo. Y si veo que aún así no hablas... pasaré a métodos más drásticos_ -la sonrisa maliciosa de Riddle le hizo dudar seriamente de qué tan drásticos serían los métodos, el hombre no sería capaz de torturarlo, ¿verdad?

Soltó un suspiro reconociendo su derrota. Lo mejor era terminar con eso rápido o nunca saldría de allí:

- _Es Remus. En su última transformación tuvieron que llevarlo a San Mungo. Y mis padres insisten en sus cartas que no está realmente mal. Pero si es así, ¿por qué nunca antes fue necesario hospitalizarlo? Tiene que ser algo malo._

Riddle lo miró entrecerrando los ojos un largo momento, pero Harry podía reconocer que era un gesto de procesamiento de ideas y no de molestia.

- _Bueno, no es algo sorprendente._

Esta vez el ojiverde entrecerró los ojos y sí era con molestia.

- _¿Qué quieres decir?_

- _Es un hombre-lobo._

- _¡¿Y?!_

El enojo sonaba bastante claro en su voz, haciendo a su profesor sonreír sardónicamente:

- _No estoy insinuando nada insultante. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es mi materia, por lo cual tengo basta experiencia con la parte Oscura de la Magia. Los hombres-lobo son criaturas oscuras._

- _¿Tu punto?_

- _Probablemente su lobo interno está sufriendo. Todos estos años reprimiendo lo que él realmente es, tiene que ser increíblemente doloroso. Está obviando sus instintos y necesidades como lobo, imponiendo las humanas. Cuando en realidad debería ser un equilibrio._

El pequeño se paró de su lugar y se acercó unos pasos, como si necesitara la cercanía para compartir algún oscuro secreto.

- _¿Qué necesidades?_

- _Los lobos necesitan estar en manadas. Necesitan hacer la transformación en conjunto con sus pares. Necesitan a quienes proteger._

- _Pero Remus tiene eso. Los Merodeadores…_

- _La transformación en animagi la lograron recién durante sus últimos años de clase, para ese entonces Remus Lupin había desarrollado un profundo odio a su propia naturaleza, eso no se borra tan fácil. Y no tiene a quienes proteger, no tiene su propia familia. Lo que tu hombre-lobo necesita es una pareja o una manada real. Irónicamente, siempre creí que Sirius Black iba a hacer ese papel, pero supongo que lo mujeriego se impone._

Harry se quedó boquiabierto al notar cuánto sabía Riddle acerca de su padre y sus amigos. Y... ¿Sirius y Remus? La idea era ligeramente perturbadora. No que tuviera algo en contra de la homosexualidad, pero no era algo comúnmente visto y los Merodeadores eran todos como hermanos.

- _De cualquier manera no es algo en lo que puedas intervenir. Es la sociedad actual la que ha empujado a tu hombre-lobo a despreciar su parte salvaje. Greyback lo mordió joven con la esperanza de que se adaptara mejor, pero John Lupin no ayudó demasiado. El pequeño bastardo siempre fue pro Luz. Así que, en resumen, no has prestado atención a mi clase porque temías por su bienestar. ¿Por qué no has ido a San Mungo?_

- _Necesito un permiso para salir de la escuela y falta demasiado para el próximo fin de semana en Hogsmeade._

- _Todos los profesores tienen chimeneas conectadas a la Red Flú, si yo tuviera una capa como la tuya se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza la idea de que luego del toque de queda tendría muchas posibilidades de escabullirme a una._

Los ojos verdes se estiraron muchísimo ante la sugerencia, no creyendo lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

- _Eso... es muy interesante. A fin de año cubriremos Hombres-lobo, ¿no es así? Ahora si me disculpa, profesor Riddle, se hace algo tarde._

¿Riddle sabía sobre su capa? Era realmente amedrentador cuanto el hombre sabía sobre él y su familia, pero cuando quería podía ser muy útil.

\---------

Más tarde ese día, Harry decidió que la idea de Riddle tenía mucho mérito y ya que el hombre había sido el de la idea, podría prestarle su chimenea. De hecho, no tenía porqué pedirle permiso si podía llegar hasta ella sin ser detectado. La pregunta del millón era: ¿dónde estaba la chimenea de Riddle?

Cuando había estado en el despacho del hombre, recordaba claramente que no había una chimenea allí. ¿Estaría en la habitación? Normalmente uno no mantenía la chimenea donde dormías por cuestiones de privacidad y seguridad. Excepto claro que tuvieras alguna clase de fuerte restricción en ella, de manera que fuera inaccesible sin tu permiso. Esa era justamente la clase de cosa que Riddle haría, lo cual suponía tener que pedirle al hombre permiso. Humillante.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que normalmente los profesores tenían un despacho al lado de sus aulas, con una puerta normal, y no de sus habitaciones con un retrato y contraseña. ¿Por qué Riddle estaba fuera de esa norma?

El bastardo seguramente evitaba la mayor cantidad de las visitas de esa manera. Resultaba completamente intimidante estar allí, a solas con él, encerrado en medio de una jungla artificial. La pregunta era: ¿cómo sería entonces la habitación de Riddle?

Cuando deslizó la capa un poco para anunciar su llegada al cuadro, el reptil abrió la puerta antes de que lograra articular algo. El bastardo, orgulloso y descarado de Riddle sabía que vendría. Tuvo la enorme tentación de dar la vuelta e irse, pero ya no tenía mucho sentido, su presencia había sido notada.

Soltó un suspiro tembloroso al sentir la puerta cerrarse tras él. No había señal de que hubiera otra puerta en ese sitio. Pero él sabía que existía, la había visto en su primera visita. Así que se acercó tanteando la pared por esa zona, buscando alguna clase de botón. Dudaba que un _alohomora_ le sirviera.

\---------

Nagini sacudió su cola de manera dejada, los ojos amarillos entrecerrados en su cría. Esa pequeña fascinación suya con el no-tan-león se había mantenido a través de los años, y ella no podía decidir qué clase de instinto era el que empujaba a su Tom. ¿Paternal? ¿Sexual? ¿Estaba jugando con su comida?

_~ ¿Podré olerlo finalmente? ~_ cuestionó con impaciencia, fuera cual fuera la razón, necesitaba su aprobación el pequeño no-tan-león. Tom alzó una ceja.

_~No creo que aprecie ser olido, pero adelante. Sssimplemente procura no morderlo. No quiero tener que sssoportar al viejo idiota si le pasa algo ~_ el acento de su Tom siempre había sido distinto al suyo, pero suponía que también tenía que ver con la forma de sus lenguas. Tom había nacido con una horrible lengua redonda y sin división alguna.

_~ ¿No sserá en realidad que deseas proteger a esse cachorro? ~_ La irritación de su cría se hizo presente ante su frase, y en vez de dignarse a contestar, fue a abrir la puerta de su habitación, dejando visible a una pequeña figura detrás de ella.

_~ ¿Esste es? ~_ preguntó sin necesidad, no era hora de visitas y normalmente no admitían a nadie en el cuarto.

_~ ¿Quién másss podría ssser a esta hora y de este tamaño? ~_ replicó el mayor. La cría que tanto fascinaba a su Tom tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes. A Nagini le recordaban a una pequeña pero muy venenosa serpiente que había cruzado en el Bosque Negro.

El pequeño observó congelado mientras la enorme serpiente reptaba hacía él y sacudía la lengua oliendo su miedo. Muy quieto esperó hasta que ella se alzó y volvió a sacar su lengua, probando el aire.

Su Tom murmuraba algo hacia la cría, que por el tono, Nagini adivinaba que sería para calmarlo. Nunca había entendido el lenguaje de humanos, pero sí que entendía de olores y esa pequeña cría olía bien, aunque extrañamente muy parecida a su Tom cuando era más joven.

_~ Huele bien. Huele un poco como tú. Pero también huele como una cría joven. No es un adulto aún ~_

_~ No, no lo esss ~_ confirmó el mayor sin necesidad alguna, y Nagini comprendió que era porque no había entendido a lo que ella se refería.

_~ No puedes copular con él aún ~_ aclaró, por si las intenciones de su Tom eran sexuales. La pequeña cría aún no había visto su despertar sexual.

_~ No planeaba hacerlo ~_ la serpiente ladeó la cabeza, quizá su cría aún no sabía qué quería con el no-tan-león. Eso estaba bien por ahora... pero si en unos años no se decidía, Nagini decidiría por él. No le molestaría tener una nueva cría, necesitaba más mimos en las escalas debajo de sus mandíbulas. Aunque tampoco le sería mala idea comérselo…

\---------

Remus se encontraba leyendo El Profeta, sus heridas estabas casi completamente sanadas, pero San Mungo tenía un serio protocolo respecto a quedarse en observación. Soltando un suspiro ante las últimas maniobras políticas de Fudge, cerró el periódico estirándose hacia la mesita de noche para dejarlo.

En ese momento Harry se sacó la capa de invisibilidad de encima. Quizá después de tantos años de ver a James hacer lo mismo, pudo reponerse antes de atacar o tener un ataque al corazón, pero definitivamente saltó en la cama de la sorpresa.

- _¿Harry? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en Hogwarts?_ -miró a su alrededor como esperando ver a Lily y James allí, evidentemente no encontró a nadie más. El pequeño hizo un puchero y se subió a la cama de su "tío".

- _Mamá y papá no me decían que estaba mal contigo. ¿Por qué estás en el hospital, Remi?_

- _¿Te escapaste para verme? Harry, eso está muy mal_ -el hombre-lobo frunció el ceño-. _Te meterás en graves problemas, el usar las chimeneas de los profesores ilegalmente... no quiero ni pensar... mejor llamamos a tus padres…_

- _Técnicamente no la usé ilegalmente. Un profesor me permitió usar su chimenea, pero debía mantener mi visita como un secreto o negará su participación_ -los ojos verdes lo miraron rogándole que no hiciera un escándalo de ello.

- _¿Un profesor? ¿Quién te ha dejado hacer una cosa así?_

- _Riddle._

- _¿Profesor Riddle?_ -Corrigió y preguntó a la vez, extrañado-. _Pensé que habías dicho que te odiaba y trataba injustamente._

- _Y lo hace_ -protestó el menor-. _Pero hay momentos en que se comporta... de manera confusa._

Remus sonrió, mirándolo de manera afectuosa.

- _Es una persona enigmática, ¿no es así? James y Sirius lo detestaban, yo no pensaba mucho de él más de lo que cualquier otro profesor, hasta que el día de nuestra graduación se acercó y me dijo al oído: "Lo estás haciendo todo al revés, Lupin. Reprimir destruye. ¿No te ha enseñado nada mi clase?"_

- _Intentaba advertirte... sobre tu lobo-interno..._ -murmuró Harry.

El mayor parpadeó sorprendido:

- _¿Cómo...? Hablaste con él, ¿verdad?_ -asintió entendiendo-. _En ese entonces me confundió, y Sirius y James creían que sólo se hacía el interesante. Pero... él no entiende lo que es estar en mi piel._

- _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ -soltó Harry y parpadeó un momento sorprendido de sus propias palabras. Remus estudió un momento la pregunta.

- _¿Aparte de saber que no es un hombre-lobo? No lo sé. Creo que simplemente di por sentado que sólo quienes han sufrido lo mismo que yo lo entienden._

- _Cuando hablé con él... fue extrañamente comprensivo respecto a ti. Sabía muchas cosas... Me habló de Greyback._

Los ojos del hombre-lobo flamearon con odio. Sin duda no guardaba nada de aprecio por quien lo había convertido.

- _¿Qué te dijo?_

- _Que las cosas no salieron como Greyback las pretendía. Que tu padre no fue comprensivo. Que tú te ocupabas de las necesidades humanas y no las de tu lobo, y eso te estaba lastimando._

El mayor suspiró, podía imaginar las palabras precisas y frías del profesor Riddle, descartando las acciones como tontas, pero completamente comunes. Era un hombre muy inteligente, pero con pocos deseos de profundizar una relación con nadie. Probablemente no consideraba que hubiera alguien merecedor de su tiempo.

Entrecerró los ojos, ahora que lo pensaba... su extraña actitud a Harry... Nunca había reaccionado así con James y Sirius a pesar de que se deshicieran en esfuerzos de molestarlo…

- _Remi..._ -el pequeño llamó su atención tomando sus manos-. _Creo que es hora de que descubras tu lobo interno. Estoy seguro de que será una experiencia increíble._

Parpadeó extrañado ante la sonrisa segura del niño. Lo llenaba de una extraña esperanza en su pecho, y sorprendido se dio cuenta de que era su lado no-humano respondiendo ante el estamento.

- _Tengo que irme ahora, o el fastidioso de Riddle cerrará la chimenea y me dejará a mi suerte_ -soltó un bufido de exasperación-. _Prométeme que intentarás darle el gusto a tu lobo, Remi. Sólo sale una noche al mes... ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que fuiste al bosque en luna llena? Estoy seguro de que lo extraña._

Con un beso rápido en la mejilla se escurrió debajo de la capa y escapó con rapidez de San Mungo. Dejando a Remus ponderando sus posibilidades. Por primera vez alguien había hablado de su problema sin desprecio ni lástima ni como un emocionante juego más. El extraño tono de añoranza de Harry... como si pudiera canalizar los sentimientos y ocultos deseos de su bestia interna…

Y Riddle había visto eso en Harry, ahora estaba seguro. Lo presionaba para que aprendiera más que nadie porque entendía que allí había algo más. Aparentemente también había descubierto el deseo combativo del pequeño... Sin embargo, estaba seguro que Hogwarts estaba lleno de chicos especiales, y Riddle los ignoraba por igual. No sería que... mas le valía que no.

\---------

Cuando regresó, Riddle estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá, con un vaso de líquido rojo en su mano. Por un ridículo instante, tuvo el impulso de señalarlo y gritar " _¡vampiro!_ ", de alguna manera encajaba su imagen con la de un bastardo chupa-sangre. Pero no... eso sería un horrible insulto a los vampiros.

El hombre tomó un trago, centrando los ojos carmesí en su figura. Con las llamas perfilando su rostro y proyectando sombras para todos lados, era una imagen bastante intimidante.

- _¿Tuvo éxito, Sr. Potter?_

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del menor al escuchar la voz de su profesor más grave y baja de lo normal.

- _Sí. Gracias por permitirme usar su chimenea y tomarse el tiempo de esperarme, profesor._

Colocó la capa de invisibilidad sobre sus hombros y ya se dirigía a la salida cuando escuchó un susurrante " _Harry_ ", y se giró sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Riddle utilizaba su nombre de pila, y había sonado completamente delicado y suave.

Entonces su profesor se acercó con un movimiento rápido y elegante, tomando su barbilla con delicadeza. El pequeño esperó que los dedos fueran fríos, como los de un cadáver, pero eran cálidos y suaves.

- _Remus Lupin no es el único que está negando una parte de sí el derecho de ser libre. Mira en qué ha terminado: lastimándose a sí mismo. ¿Piensas también esperar a ese punto?_

Sintió su cuerpo helarse a pesar de la ardiente chimenea. No había pensado que su propio caso tuviera nada que ver con el de su tío postizo, pero si lo pensaba... El agarre de su barbilla lo volvió a la realidad al deslizarse a su hombro.

Los ojos verdes escanearon la figura de su profesor y vio una mano estirada hacia él, como dudando si... ¿abrazarlo? ¿Había dado una imagen tan patética que Riddle había tenido el impulso de abrazarlo para reconfortarlo? Merlín, que alguien le tire un AK en ese instante y le ahorre la humillación... Sorprendentemente, fue el de ojos rojos lo hizo.

- _Es evidente que estás tan perdido en tu pequeño mundo rojo y oro que no tienes ni idea de por dónde empezar. He oído que eres horrible en Adivinación. Estudia los significados de las señales, busca una manera de simplificarlos para acordarte y ven a mi oficina el viernes. Ahora retírate, temo que tu estupidez sea contagiosa y acabe siendo tan patético como tú._

La puerta se abrió en una clara señal y Harry fue a contestar algo cuando Riddle comenzó a desvestirse, y en un flash de pánico, su rostro se volvió furiosamente rojo y salió a toda velocidad de la habitación, con la risita distintiva de Riddle resonando a sus espaldas.

\---------

- _Quiero saber qué intenciones tienes con Harry._

- _¿Intenciones?_ -cuestionó alzando una ceja.

- _Rara vez te acercas a alguien sin intenciones. Cuando te acercaste a mí fue para advertirme sobre mi error, pero según la información que he recibido de Harry, con él te mantienes cerca constantemente._

- _Simplemente me parece interesante -_ contestó frunciendo el ceño.

Remus olfateó el aire disimuladamente. Riddle mantenía sus expresiones educadas, pero una mentira también podía olerse. No había intento de engaño.

- _No veo cómo Harry puede ser tan distinto a los demás niños. Y no he escuchado que te interesaras en nadie más en años._

Los ojos rojos lo miraron fijamente, ligeramente irritados pero más que nada pensativos. Remus tuvo que resistir en el lugar, de alguna manera se sentía como si estuvieran examinando su alma capa por capa.

- _El niño está aprendiendo, ¿sigue quejándose de cómo le trato?_

- _No, eso es lo que me preocupa._

- _Quizá quieres buscar un misterio donde no lo hay para evitar pensar en tu propio dilema_ -soltó con un deje de diversión.

- _Si le pones un dedo encima…_

- _No tengo intenciones._

El hombre-lobo sabía que era verdad, pero era todo tan inusual... Había estado seguro de que Riddle se sentía atraído hacia Harry antes de venir aquí.

Y de pronto todo cayó en su sitio.

Riddle no mentía, no necesitaba hacerlo. Porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de sus propios sentimientos.

- _Bien. Entonces... respecto a Greyback…_

Y Remus no pensaba presionar para que se diera cuenta.

\---------

- _¿Estudiaste los significados?_

- _No esperas que los memorice, ¿verdad?_ -respondió Harry curvando los labios con descontento.

- _No, estoy seguro que tu capacidad tan limitada de inteligencia no te lo permite_ -respondió el ojirojo con malicia.

- _Bastardo arrogante_ -murmuró el menor entre dientes.

Riddle estaba colocando delante de él una taza de té de hojas. Estaba harto de tomar té, pero la mirada firme de esos ojos rojos le decían que era capaz de hacer de su vida un infierno si no lo tragaba.

Con un suspiro se dedicó a beber, sorprendido de que su profesor de Defensa también tomaba de una. Si podía guiarse por la expresión de su rostro, no era muy apreciada la infusión por el mayor tampoco.

El silencio se extendió por los largos momentos en que intentaban bajar el té por sus gargantas con rapidez pero sin quemarse. El primero en terminar fue el ojirojo, Harry se tomó unos minutos más para terminar la infusión y apenas hubo bajado su taza, ésta fue agarrada por su profesor.

Conocía el procedimiento de memoria, pero el ver a Riddle girar la taza mientras observaba el fondo con atención, de alguna manera era una imagen de la cual era difícil apartar la vista. Ligeramente hilarante si lo imaginabas vestido como uno de esos excéntricos adivinadores de feria.

Los intensos ojos de su profesor se elevaron hacia él con diversión:

- _Un romance prohibido... Vaya, vaya, Potter. Así que en algún punto de tu vida piensas soltar esa correa de complacencia que tanto te agrada cargar de aquí para allá._

- _Sólo estás inventando_ -lo acusó Harry sacándole la taza de las manos para luego fruncir el ceño mientras observaba la masa empapada y deforme en el fondo de cerámica.

- _He de advertirte que en mis años de juventud solía hacer predicciones muy certeras_ -replicó con diversión, sin afirmar o negar la recriminación del menor.

- _Ha pasado como un milenio de eso, las cosas cambian._

- _Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor._

- _Ni siquiera estamos en clase_ -protestó el ojiverde.

- _Sigo siendo un profesor al que le debes respeto_ -pero ambos sabían que sólo le quitaba los puntos para enervarlo.

Molesto, el pequeño león tomó la taza de su profesor, decidido a hacer alguna predicción humillante. La giró frunciendo el ceño a la masa negra, húmeda y uniforme como si le hubiera hecho alguna ofensa personal hasta que reconoció dos símbolos. Un corazón muy pequeño, pero extrañamente bien formado, y lo que podría ser un pájaro o un cuervo.

- _Um..._ -comenzó con inseguridad, teniendo en la punta de la lengua soltar qué clase de símbolos creía ver, pero su profesor lo cortó en seco.

- _Nada de "ums", sr. Potter. Convénceme de que sabes lo que haces. Si suena como si fueras a preguntar lo que ves, nadie te tomará en serio. Decide a qué crees que se parece más, escoge una interpretación y lánzala sin miedo alguno. Ser ligeramente vago al respecto y dejando interpretaciones varias siempre ayudará a que la persona adapte tu predicción a lo que le suceda._

Harry suspiró. Para Riddle era muy simple, y lo hacía sonar sencillo, y no lo era. Pero a esa altura conocía la inflexibilidad del mayor cuando se proponía algo, por lo cual escapar de la situación era imposible, su única salida era satisfacer sus caprichos.

No tenía idea de cómo empezar ni cómo armar la frase. Era como tirarse a la pileta en un día frío, cuando quieres estar prontamente dentro de ella para disfrutar del agua sabiendo que luego del chapuzón inicial todo iría perfecto, pero no sabes cómo lanzarte y sientes el agua demasiado fría y amenazadora.

- _A-amor_ -tartamudeó haciendo que su profesor alzara una ceja de manera impecable y burlona.

 _Splash..._ el agua te engulle, llena cada uno de los espacios de tu cuerpo, envolviéndote y robándote el oxígeno. Y por unos momentos estás perdido en un mundo monocromático donde las luces son tenues y los horizontes no están bien definidos.

Pero finalmente la confusión termina y recuerdas que sabes cómo nadar, y con un poco de voluntad eres capaz de romper la superficie y aspirar una enorme bocanada de aire que llena tus pulmones, colmándote de vida y alivio.

- _Amor, profesor Riddle. Estoy seguro que alguna vez ha oído de él. Un sentimiento único de gran pureza que conecta a dos personas a tal punto que los bordes se vuelven difusos, siendo casi una unidad. Un sentimiento de devoción, respeto y afección. Que, sinceramente, me cuesta creer que pueda tocar un corazón tan pequeño, negro y atrofiado como el vuestro, pero ¿quién soy yo para desconfiar de una taza?_

- _Claramente hay que darte como un caso perdido en adivinación_ -bufó el ojirojo.

- _Con esa actitud no me extraña que ella lo vaya a dejar. Puedo ver la soledad y desolación emocional llenarlo en vuestro turbio futuro_ -aclaró ante la cara de su profesor.

- _El cuervo_ -no parecía sorprendido de ello. ¿Alguien habría visto eso en su futuro ya? Nunca se lo veía realmente con nadie. ¿Quizá en el fondo sí se sentía solo?

El profesor de Defensa hizo desaparecer ambas tazas, probablemente a las cocinas para ser lavadas por los serviciales elfos domésticos.

- _Hubo una clara mejora de confianza pero tu forma de hablar todavía apesta, mocoso. Ahora deja de molestarme con tu presencia y desaparece de mis habitaciones._

Harry frunció el ceño ante el término despectivo pero se levantó.

- _No es posible Desaparecerse en Hogwarts, profesor. Todo el mundo sabe eso_ -devolvió sabiendo muy bien que la frase no había sido literal.

Mientras se giraba hacia la puerta, hubiera jurado que vio a Riddle sonriendo.


	4. Cuando estés mal

Para esas navidades, Harry iba a quedarse en Hogwarts ya que sus padres habían decidido tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones, y él no quería interferir en pequeño viaje romántico. No había nada más vergonzoso que tener que verlos demostrando sus afectos en público.

Hermione al escuchar las noticias decidió que ella también se quedaría, puesto que había leído en _Hogwarts: Una Historia_ sobre la celebración y quería comprobar si era muy distinta que la no-mágica. Sus padres habían estado un poco decepcionados, pero decidieron aprovechar la libertad y disfrutar el viaje.

Ron, por otro lado, no parecía contento con los arreglos y decidió que se quedaría él también. Según él "porque no podía dejarlo solo con una chica", como si fuera lo más aburrido del mundo, y además quería aprovechar los días para volar en el campo de Quidditch con la escoba de Harry, ya que este solía estar ocupado siempre practicando con el equipo bajo la dura dirección de Wood.

No fueron los únicos que se quedaron. Algunos chicos de cada casa también lo hicieron. De los profesores los Jefes de Casa, Director y Subdirectora también estaban allí. La profesora de adivinación y el celador... Y _Riddle_.

El clásico acomodamiento de las mesas había desaparecido por una mesa sola en el medio, dejando a Harry enfrentando esos terribles ojos rojos. Tras un momento de silenciosa mutua contemplación, Riddle bajó los ojos a su comida y continuó desayunando.

Harry fingió no sentir una leve desilusión ante la falta de saludo mientras Hermione saludaba a los profesores con un tono de total rectitud, el cual fue arruinado por un:

- _¡Crookshanks, no!_

Ron dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la pequeña bestia saltó de los brazos de la chica hacia la mesa, aterrizando limpiamente en medio de los platos. Todos observaron en silencio al animal que de pronto estiró la pata y la colocó encima de la mano de Riddle.

La tensión en el Gran Salón podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Cuando Riddle levantó su mano todo el mundo esperaba un horrible hechizo en el pobre felino. Pero, sorpresivamente, esos largos y arácnidos dedos se posaron en el pelaje del animal y comenzaron a moverse lenta y ritmicamente.

- _Sabía que ese gato estaba loco_ -susurró el pelirrojo a su oído, esta vez no pudo más que acordar con él.

La escena era completamente extraña. Riddle y Crookshanks se observaron mutuamente, con esos extraños ojos rojos que ambos portaban. Ahora que se fijaba, los de su profesor eran más intensos, mientras que los del felino tendían a anaranjados.

- _¿Crees que sean familia? Los dos son diabólicos..._ -murmuró hacia su amigo, el cual para evitar la risa hizo un sonido atragantado. Lamentablemente Riddle parecía tener un oído supersónico, ya que levantó la mirada hacia Harry. _Maldito vampiro_.

- _Soberbia mascota, Srta. Granger. Mitad Kneazle, creería._

Hermione sonrió brillantemente y se acercó unos pasos, sentándose en frente de su profesor con talante muy animado.

- _Así es. No le gusta mucha gente, por eso el pobrecito pasó largo tiempo sin un dueño. Usted es el único además de Sirius al que le he visto prestar esa clase de atención. A veces se sube en el regazo de Harry para que lo mime, pero él termina olvidando que está allí y se levanta sin pensar. Crookshanks odia que lo tiren al suelo._

Riddle sonrió divertido ante todo lo que barbotaba la niña. Harry sintió su rostro enrojecer cuando lo nombró a él. Aparentemente Ron había salido ganando, ya que los tres sabían que no se llevaban bien, y la chica había decido no apuntarlo.

- _La sangre mágica lo hace más inteligente, no que los gatos no lo sean, por lo cual puede sentir las intenciones de las personas. Evidentemente el Sr. Potter todavía no ha aprendido a pensar antes de actuar, quizá lo único que hace que Crookshanks vuelva a intentarlo luego de un tiempo, es el saber que la poca consideración tenida no es personal, sino que es así de descuidado en todos los aspectos de su vida._

Harry entrecerró los ojos mirando al petulante profesor. Rechinando los dientes acribilló un pedazo de jamón:

- _O quizá el radar de Crookshanks está simplemente roto._

El felino bufó y con un giro ofendido de su cola se giró hacia su dueña, que miraba a Harry con el ceño fruncido. El ojiverde tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que inadvertidamente había insultado a su amiga y abrió y cerró la boca intentando encontrar un modo de disculparse.

- _Eso no era lo que yo... 'Mione, yo…_

Hermione abrió un libro sobre la mesa mientras comía y Harry soltó un suspiro abatido, iba a tardar un rato en redimirse. Todo era culpa de Riddle. Y como si fuera a ayudar en algo, se dedicó a mirarlo mal durante todo el desayuno.

El bastardo no lo miró en ningún momento.

\---------

Riddle no había hablado con él en lo que iba de vacaciones de invierno, y Harry comenzaba a preguntarse si era algo que había hecho o la presencia de otros a su alrededor. Los Slytherin tenían tendencias a ocultar y engañar, así que no sería de sorprenderse.

Aunque nada de eso explicaba porqué le molestaba tanto la falta de atención.

Su decisión de ignorar el tema en su cabeza fue quebrantada al notar, en Año Nuevo, que el infame profesor de Defensa estaba ausente en la mesa.

Evidentemente su sorpresa debía de haber sido notoria ya que un rato después, cuando caminaba solo por los pasillos, Dumbledore se acercó a él con su aire de jovialidad e inocencia diciendo:

- _Es interesante cuanto uno puede extrañar la presencia de alguien más, aún cuando este alguien es gruñón y arrogante, ¿no es así?_

Harry se sonrojó al ser tan transparente. Pero al menos no creía que el director se estuviera burlando de él.

- _Supongo que hasta los bastardos arrogantes tienen algún lado donde ir en Año Nuevo._

- _Lamentablemente, ese no es el caso. Año Nuevo es... una fecha difícil para Tom. Prefiere no compartirla con otros._

- _¿Una fecha difícil?_

- _Es su cumpleaños._

Harry parpadeó un momento. Ridículamente nunca se le había ocurrido que sus profesores también cumplían años en alguna época del año. Lo cual tenía algo de sentido. Pero, ¿por qué Riddle tendría problemas con eso?

- _¿Y eso es malo porque...?_

- _Bueno, la verdad es que no estoy completamente seguro. Tom nunca tuvo muchos amigos, y supongo que festejarlo de esa manera no es divertido._

- _Pero... ¿y su familia?_

- _El padre de Tom abandonó a su madre, y la madre de Tom murió al darle a luz. Creció en un orfanato y de grande rechazó a la familia que tampoco estaba muy interesada en él._

El ojiverde trató de digerir la información. Era como si un dementor estuviera estrujando su pecho. De pronto muchas cosas tenían algo de sentido, y su mente era un torbellino de recuerdos y pequeños detalles clasificados.

- _Yo tampoco querría festejar el aniversario de muerte de mi madre._

Dumbledore parecía un poco sorprendido, como si fuera una conclusión inesperada la de Harry. Seguramente el hombre tendría que haberlo considerado antes.

─ _Supongo que tienes razón, mi muchacho. ¿Puede ser que hayas encontrado en tu corazón el sentir pena por Tom?_

Harry lo miró un largo momento antes de responder con tono firme y seguro:

─ _No. Aún es un bastardo arrogante._

Un bastardo arrogante al cual empezaba a entender. No era alguien que mereciera la pena de otros. La pena es algo humillante, y Riddle nunca ha demostrado ser algo menos que admirable. No que alguna vez fuera a admitirlo en voz alta.

\---------

Tom se removió en la silla donde no-estaba-ahogándose-en-su-depresión, ¡tenía que dejar de enseñarle términos humanos a Nagini!

En su mano tenía un vaso de un líquido ámbar, que se removió unos momentos cuando lo apoyó contra la mesita frente al fuego. Algo acababa de pasar por debajo de la puerta. Entrecerró los ojos pensando en las posibilidades y cómo podría hacer pagar a los culpables.

Nagini por su parte, parecía haber encontrado un nuevo entretenimiento que molestarlo a él sobre lo que hacía o no cada año en su cumpleaños, y si era aburrido o ridículo. Sinceramente, era un alivio para sus oídos.

_~ Huele al no-tan-león... ~_

El ojirojo parpadeó sorprendido y con un rápido Accio, pronto tuvo en sus manos un pequeño paquete liso. Tras un examen rápido con su varita para comprobar que no había decidido volver a sus pequeñas bromas, rasgó el sobre.

Dentro de éste se encontraba -metida de manera desprolija-, una corbata de brillante hilo rojo y dorado. Tomó la suave fábrica entre sus largos dedos y la llevó hasta su nariz, inhalando profundamente.

Una muy sutil sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de que la pudiera poner bajo control. Pero lo más humillante es que podía sentir cómo su humor había mejorado un poco con ese pequeño sobre.

_~ Una rata muerta hubiera sido un presente de copulación mucho más adecuado. Eso no se puede comer... ~_

¡Y Nagini definitivamente no - estaba - ayudando!

\---------

Harry descubrió que lentamente iba mejorando en el arte de armar frases coherentes gracias a las clases particulares que recibía de Riddle. Aparentemente la interpretación y el monólogo estaban íntimamente relacionados.

Su profesor siempre había parecido del tipo de hablar poco, de evitar tener que emitir más de lo que deseaba. Pero cuando parecía estar de buen humor y a solas con él, era capaz de sentarse a charlar _casi_ amigablemente.

Esos días casi lograba olvidar que su profesor era un bastardo arrogante, el problema era que él se encargaba de recordárselo. Este día parecía contar como uno de los que estaba de buen humor.

- _¿Cómo te fue en tu evaluación de Adivinación?_

- _Bastante mal. Trelawney parecía convencida de que mi predicción estaba fallida._

- _¿Qué le dijiste que veías en la bola de cristal?_

- _Un hipogrifo, volando. Sí, lo sé. El juicio de Buckbeak ha estado en mi cabeza durante esta última semana. Y esa insufrible mujer insistía en que lo viese muerto._

- _Tiene sentido._

- _Luego de eso empezó a actuar raro._

- _Vaya novedad, Potter._

- _¡Más raro que lo habitual!_ -Riddle no parecía impresionado al respecto, ni para nada interesado-. _Puso una voz mucho más grave y parecía no mirar a ningún sitio, balbuceó algo sobre un Lord Oscuro y luego negó que hubiera dicho tal cosa._

- _Sería típico hacer una cosa así para hacerlo más real. Aunque no creo que tuviera las agallas de mentir de esa manera sobre algo así. Te seguiré la corriente, ¿qué decía la profecía?_

- _¿Profecía?_

- _Potter…_

- _¿Por qué yo tengo que responder tus preguntas y tú no las mías?_

- _5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por hacer preguntas obvias._

- _Bueno, entonces supongo que deberás quedarte con la duda..._ -dijo Harry parándose de su silla.

Riddle lo miró un largo momento y cuando Harry estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, comenzó a explicar en un tono completamente arrogante:

- _Una profecía es, **obviamente** , una predicción oral hecha por un vidente en estado de trance hipnótico. Un vidente adopta una voz profunda, los ojos ruedan dentro de sus cuencas y no tiene registro de ninguna de sus acciones. En la antigüedad los videntes tenían testigos u oyentes que se encargaban de escucharlas, su vida estaba completamente atada a ellos. Actualmente el Ministerio desarrolló una manera de monitorear y grabar ese tipo de magia, que es guardada en el Departamento de Misterios._

El Gryffindor regresó a su silla con una sonrisa brillante.

- _Ok. Dijo: "El Lord Oscuro despertará de su sueño... La Luz atraerá su ira, mas control no le faltará mientras mantenga su motivación... Lentamente extenderá sus garras y la oscuridad le rendirá tributo... La Luz tendrá su oportunidad robando su estabilidad y sangre deberán derramar para sellar finalmente el destino..." O algo por el estilo…_

- _¿O algo por el estilo? Potter…_

- _¡Sólo bromeaba, dijo exactamente eso! Ok, es mi turno de preguntar. ¿Qué es un Lord Oscuro? He visto el término en mi libro de Historia de la Magia pero nunca explican exactamente su significado. Sólo dan por sentado que uno debería saberlo._

- _¡Y uno debería! Pero estos días los niños no saben nada. Un Lord Oscuro es un representante de la oscuridad. Se dice que un Lord Oscuro nace, no se hace. Es algo que está atado a tu mismo núcleo mágico. Son visionarios que quieren alzar el poder de la Oscuridad. No siempre tiene que ver con el linaje, Merlín era un Mago Oscuro y se volvió un Lord de la Luz, y Morgana era su contraparte como Dama Oscura._

- _¿Merlín era un Mago Oscuro? Pero... ah, ya sé, es porque en el fondo Merlín era bueno, ¿verdad?_

- _Realmente, Potter... creía que finalmente te había crecido un cerebro y habías comprendido que esa clase de etiquetas son totalmente insatisfactorias, pero como siempre, eres una decepción. No hay bueno o malo, sólo hay poder y aquellos demasiado débiles para alcanzarlo._

- _Pero sí hay Luz y Oscuridad…_

- _¿No hemos ido sobre esto antes? El tipo de magia se determina por…_

- _¡Pero Merlín era un Lord de la Luz!_

- _¡Por el simple hecho de que estaba completamente perdido sobre qué quería hacer de su vida y decidió que iba a luchar por los ideales de la Luz! Los Lores de cada facción lo son por ser líderes con el poder suficiente para alcanzar los objetivos y mantener a sus seguidores entre sus garras, lo demás se pierde en la historia._

- _¿Y qué quieren los Lores de cada facción?_

- _Depende de cada Lord en particular. Ahora sal de mis habitaciones, tus incesantes preguntas están agotando mi paciencia._

Harry, _de ninguna manera_ , había hecho un puchero antes de pararse. Pero el tono de su profesor era claramente irritado. No sería buena idea presionar. Una vez más fue detenido al llegar a la puerta.

- _Sr. Potter…_

Harry se giró expectante.

- _A veces una profecía sólo necesita que alguien las cumpla._

Sólo un largo rato después, en su habitación, se dio cuenta de que Riddle probablemente no se estaba refiriendo a nada que tuviera que ver con un Lord Oscuro, sino a la adivinación de Harry sobre Buckbeak. Y a pesar de ser de noche, y que todos sus compañeros estaban durmiendo, el ojiverde sacó un viejo espejo que le había dado su padrino por si alguna vez necesitaba hablar con él. Si iba a hacer esto, necesitaba ayuda con el plan.

Unas horas más tarde se durmió emocionado y nervioso por su pequeño plan. Si sus padres se enteraban probablemente estarían furiosos, pero Canuto había estado un poco cabizbajo desde que Remus se fue, y la idea de hacer una travesura con su ahijado parecía hacerlo brillar.

\---------

Cuando todos estaban dirigiéndose al Gran Salón para el banquete de fin de año, Harry se encontró con su profesor de Defensa en uno de los pasillos, y sin darse cuenta disminuyó el paso.

Los ojos rojos lo miraron unos largos momentos y cuando estuvieron prácticamente solos, Riddle se frenó, silenciosamente indicando a Harry que hiciera lo mismo.

- _He escuchado que el verdugo estaba inmensamente decepcionado cuando el hipogrifo desapareció delante de las narices del Ministerio. Si él realmente hubiera huido sería una situación ideal, pero si en realidad alguien estuviera implicado... no es una situación que se pueda mantener mucho tiempo._

Harry aprobaba el uso de "él" en vez de algo más despectivo como "eso" que solían usar los Malfoy al referirse a Buckbeak.

- _¿De verdad cree que no hay manera de que lo escondan del Ministerio?_

- _Oh... las hay. A lo que me refería es que no basta con llevárselo de aquí. Tarde o temprano lo hallarían. Probablemente si alguien de influencias lo comprase podría ganar una tenencia, pero no soy del tipo que está a favor de la esclavitud._

- _¿Esclavitud?_

- _Cuando no tienes libertad de ir y venir, eres un esclavo._

- _Tú tienes uno entonces, tu serpiente…_

- _Es libre de ir y venir cuando quiera. Está conmigo por elección mutua, por supuesto, con reglas de convivencia. Pero lo hemos hablado. En cambio, tú no puedes hablarlo con tu hipogrifo._

El ojiverde se removió en el lugar antes de subir la cabeza y contrarrestar:

- _Pero Buckbeak no quería dejar a Hagrid._

- _Tenía cierta libertad en el Bosque Prohibido. Pero si lo llevas con alguien más... necesitas encontrarle una manada, o alguien que planee darle la misma libertad que Hagrid_ -Riddle alzó una ceja-. _Hacer puchero no te ayudará de nada._

Harry frunció el ceño indignado, y cerró los puños.

- _¡No estaba haciendo puchero!_

- _Lo estabas._

- _¡Que no!_

Un chico con la corbata de Slytherin, de los últimos años al juzgar por su altura, se los quedó mirando por lo mucho que Harry alzó su voz, pero una mirada de Riddle bastó para que con un pequeño saludo de cabeza siguiera su camino.

- _De cualquier manera, Sr. Potter, el Ministerio ya no tiene respeto por las antiguas familias. Los de la Luz no son famosos por ser sutiles, así que no me extrañaría que fueran señalados más temprano que tarde. Ahora, ¿va a quedarse toda la noche allí y perderse el banquete?_

Riddle no esperó a su respuesta y prácticamente lo arrastró al Gran Salón. No fue hasta que su madre fue a lavar la túnica del colegio, que encontró un pequeño pedazo de pergamino con un nombre en éste.

Un criador de grifos e hipogrifos en Francia, con extensos terrenos para que Buckbeak jugara y se desarrollara con sus pares. El hombre había estado algo receloso al principio por la ilegalidad de todo, pero en cuanto entendió que Riddle les había dado su nombre, comenzó a balbucear que por " _mon chérie Tom_ " haría lo que fuera.

A Harry no le había caído muy bien el hombre, pero Buckbeak parecía contento cuando vio a los otros hipogrifos, y todos se veían bien tratados. Desde luego, no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que el hombre pronunciaba el nombre de su profesor como si saboreara chocolate derritiéndose en su boca.

\---------

Durante el verano, Harry decidido abandonar Adivinación a pesar de haber conseguido un aprobado. El tiempo que le quedaba libre lo utilizaría para investigar sobre el muy interesante arte de hacer barreras. El libro había sido un regalo de cumpleaños anónimo, que el pequeño Gryffindor estaba casi seguro que se lo había mandado Riddle.

Al principio creía que simplemente iba a archivarlo, pero descubrió que era un arte terriblemente complicado al igual que creativo. No le gustaba la idea de estudiar tanto, pero la clase de protecciones que uno podía lograr eran asombrosas, y el ojiverde tenía que admitir que tenía cierta debilidad por proteger a otros.

Ese año era el mundial de quidditch y Harry había ido a cada mundial desde que tenía memoria. Había sido un poco decepcionante que llegaran sólo a cuartos de final pero el capitán Hawksworthe no había estado en su mejor forma desde que en el partido contra Luxemburgo una bludger le rompiera el brazo. Así y todo, la final entre Bulgaria e Irlanda era todo un acontecimiento y Harry tenía cierta parcialidad hacia Krum, quien era muy joven, todavía en etapa de colegio, y aún así fue reclutado para la selección.

Sirius apostaba por Irlanda y molestaba a cada rato a Harry diciendo que no quería tenerlo después llorando sobre su hombro. Le había conseguido entradas a Hermione y su madre había estado encantada de tener con ella a la chica. Sus constantes parloteos estaban dándole dolores de cabeza a Harry, y James insistía en que admitiera que era su novia.

Los Weasley habían conseguido entradas por el Ministerio. Todos pensaban que tenían un gran privilegio al estar en la platea del Ministro hasta que vieron a Malfoy allí también. Allí conoció a la familia Crouch, su hijo Barty Jr. miraba a Harry con insistente curiosidad.

El partido fue espectacular. Harry estaba decepcionado de que Bulgaria hubiera ganado pero Krum había atrapado la snitch, por lo cual sentía que no todo era tan gris. Aguantar a Sirius regodeándose era un poco complicado, en especial compartiendo carpa con él, por lo cual decidió escaparse por un rato. Se sintió un poco mal en abandonar a Hermione, pero supuso que la chica sabría usar eso como excusa y se escaparía pronto también.

Estaba caminando sin ningún rumbo en particular cuando del bosque escuchó un suave quejido. Suponiendo que alguien podría haberse caído y hecho daño, se acercó con cuidado a observar. Detrás de unos arbustos vio una cabellera corta de color paja, vagamente recordando que el hijo de los Crouch tenía ese mismo pelo se acercó un paso. Fue recién entonces cuando vio a Regulus, el hermano de Sirius, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, con su cuerpo completamente enredado con el de Crouch que comprendió la situación en la que se había metido.

El borde de la túnica de Regulus se caía revelando la blanqueza de su piel, donde una rojiza marca resaltaba. Crouch tenía los labios pegados al cuello que se estiraba, con la nuez de Adán moviéndose mientras el joven Black soltaba un sonido de placer y enroscaba las piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro, comenzando a balancearse en busca de fricción.

Harry, con su rostro completamente rojo, dio un paso hacia atrás y una rama crujió bajo su pie. Regulus abrió los ojos y lo vio. Verde y gris se miraron durante un momento, antes de que el pequeño Gryffindor huyera a toda prisa. Saliendo del bosque casi choca de frente contra Hermione que lo estaba buscando.

Tardó unos minutos en asegurar a la chica que no tenía fiebre y su rostro estaba rojo sólo por correr. Para distraerla, propuso un paseo por el campamento. Cuando estaban en ello se cruzaron con muchos compañeros, pero no se quedaron demasiado con ninguno. Hermione poco a poco iba integrándose a Gryffindor gracias a su amistad con Harry, pero realmente no tenía demasiado agrado por ninguno.

- _Hey, Harry, mira... es profesor Riddle_ -susurró Hermione señalando hacia una de las carpas que tenía la puerta ligeramente entreabierta. Cuando Harry dirigió su atención hacia allí los ojos rojos se clavaron en un instante en los suyos, como si Riddle hubiera percibido su presencia de alguna manera. Sintiendo su instinto de supervivencia activarse, intentó seguir su camino, pero Riddle hizo un gesto hacia ellos de que se acercaran.

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia allí de inmediato arrastrando a Harry a pesar de sus intentos de protestar. Cuando abrieron lentamente la tela que hacía de puerta a la tienda, pudieron ver que hablaba con un hombre de cabellos largos negros y barba que tenía una mano en el hombro de Viktor Krum en persona.

- _Estoy seguro -_ decía Riddle con una sonrisa placentera _-. Ah, Igor, como les comentaba, aquí mismo tengo dos de mis mejores alumnos, este año inician su cuarto año. Estoy seguro de que Viktor podría apreciar su compañía. El año pasado el Sr. Potter realizó una perfecta Finta Wronski en un partido contra Slytherin... una gran pérdida para la copa, pero sin duda un interesante espectáculo._

Igor asintió hacia Viktor y ambos hombres se encaminaron hacia otro cuarto, dejando a los tres adolescentes confusos, y mirándose entre ellos. Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar y tiró su brazo hacia delante con un firme:

- _Hermione Granger, un placer._

- _Viktor Krum, Srta. Granger, el placer es todo mío -_ entonó el buscador en un duro acento búlgaro pero perfecto inglés mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y besaba la palma, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara completamente.

Harry sonrió divertido. La chica antes había estado bufando respecto al fanatismo de Ron, pero parecería que frente a frente ella también tenía cierta debilidad por el chico. Cuando se separaron estrechó su mano con la de Viktor de manera firme.

- _Harry Potter, y mi finta no es nada como la tuya... tu manera de volar es increíble._

Viktor lo miró un largo momento como si estuviera intentando descifrar cuánta sinceridad había en su estamento.

- _Lord Riddle no parecía pensar lo mismo. Creo que me guardaré mi opinión para cuando nos encontremos en un campo de Quidditch._

Hermione sonrió levemente ante eso, pareciendo aprobar la respuesta. Viktor miró de uno a otro, notando lo juntos que estaban.

- _Así que ustedes dos…_

Harry lo miró sin entender pero Hermione negó con la cabeza sonrojada.

- _No, no, Harry y yo somos amigos._

Viktor pareció relajarse ante eso y Harry comenzó a comprender. La idea de hacer con Hermione algo como lo que había visto hacer a Regulus era desagradable. Y hablando de eso... ¿sabría Sirius al respecto? Él no se llevaba muy bien con su hermano ya que Sirius era completamente Gryffindor, y su familia Slytherin. Pero se le hacía que al estar en el bosque, era un secreto.

Hermione comenzó a bombardear a Krum con preguntas acerca del gobierno de su país, y el chico parecía contento por su interés. Al poco tiempo volvieron Riddle y el otro hombre que Viktor explicó que era el director de Durmstrang. Los chicos se despidieron, y Viktor prometió escribirle a Hermione para contarle más.

Cuando emprendían el regreso para la zona de tiendas donde se estaban quedando, se cruzó con Regulus que se acercó y apoyando una mano en su hombro le susurró al oído:

- _Puedo confiar en que esto quedará entre nosotros, ¿verdad Harry?_

Era conflictivo saber que le iba a estar ocultando algo así a Sirius, pero no era como si Regulus estuviera haciendo algo realmente malo. Según lo que había escuchado los Crouch eran mayoritariamente partidarios de la Luz y su hijo no estaba en pareja, así que no podía ser tan malo guardar el secreto. Además era probable que los padres de Sirius al ver que él no les daba un heredero hubieran tirado esa responsabilidad en su hijo menor, y quizá era por eso que quería mantenerlo como un secreto.

De cualquier manera investigaría más respecto al menor de los Crouch y trataría de preguntarle a su padrino respecto a la opinión de su familia al respecto... Sólo tenía que encontrar la manera de preguntarlo sin resultar sospechoso.

\---------

Finalmente resultó que las clases comenzaron sin que se animara a abordar el tema con Sirius. Más tarde aprendería que su padrino era terriblemente celoso de que alguien tocase a su hermanito, y que la familia Black realmente esperaba que Regulus continuase el linaje. Harry era de la opinión de que era bastante tonto que sólo los hombres pudieran pasar el apellido cuando ellos no podían tener un hijo.

Por otro lado Harry tenía sus propios problemas con sus amigos dado que durante los juegos de Quidditch no podía evitar ser caballero con Cho, lo que había llevado a sus amigos a la conclusión de que le gustaba la chica. No que ella fuera fea, y definitivamente le caía bien con eso de que jugara Quidditch. Pero Harry no estaba 100% seguro de querer algo con ella.

Después de mucho presionar de parte de sus amigos, comenzó a intentar encontrarla sola, lo cual fue un gran fracaso. ¿Por qué las chicas siempre viajaban en manada? Hermione no lo hacía, hubiera sido más fácil pedirle una cita a ella.

Finalmente logró separarla unos momentos y la invitó a ir a Hogsmeade con él. Ella dijo que realmente lo sentía, ya tenía planes para ir con Cedric. Secretamente aliviado les comunicó su fallido intento y recibió información acerca de ese chico y muchas palmadas en la espalda. Ginny intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor argumentando la cantidad de chicas que había en el colegio, pero el ojiverde decidió que lo mejor era borrar a las chicas por un tiempo de su itinerario. Era todo demasiado complicado.

Hermione había recibido una carta de parte de Krum, y cuando Ron descubrió que lo habían conocido y ninguno le había contado se enojó bastante y no les dirigió la palabra durante dos semanas. A Harry simplemente se le había ido de la mente con el asunto de Regulus, pero no podía contarle eso al chico ya que estaría quebrantando su promesa de secretismo.

Hagrid ese año había llevado su amor por las criaturas salvajes a todo un nuevo nivel creando una nueva especie que dio por llamar escregutos de cola explosiva. Había cientos de ellos, y Harry presentía que algo malo iba a suceder con ellos, en especial porque parecía que lo único que podían hacer era atacar.

Un día, yendo a visitar a Hagrid, se encontró con que este no estaba solo y "sin querer" escuchó la conversación que estaba dándose detrás de la cabaña.

- _No queremos que se repita lo de tu tercer año_ -decía la inconfundible voz de Riddle.

- _Eso fue... un malentendido. Aragog nunca…_

- _Sea como fuere, no podemos negar la ilegalidad de tus acciones entonces... tampoco lo podemos negar ahora. El año pasado el Ministerio te tuvo en la mira por lo del hipogrifo. Si llegan a enterarse de esto…_

- _Profesor Riddle... por favor…_

- _Hagrid, no me malentienda, no es una amenaza. Créame que entiendo el porqué de sus deseos de ver esta clase de criaturas como inofensivas. Pero es falso. Lo que en realidad es, es que no son criaturas indomables, y que pueden elegir servir fielmente a un amo. Eso no les quita su capacidad de ser letales. Sé que se siente solo, pero difícilmente es usted el único semi-gigante en existencia, Madam Maxime por ejemplo…_

- _¿Qu... quién?_

- _La directora de Beauxbatons. Después de todos estos años, uno creería que con vuestra amistad con el director, él lo habría mencionado. Pensaré en algo... ahora, Hagrid, estas pequeñas criaturas no durarán mucho a pesar de tus esfuerzos. Cuando queden pocas, haz el favor de soltarlas en el bosque... y mantenlas lejos de los alumnos._

Harry escuchó unos pasos y se apresuró a esconderse.

- _Profesor Riddle -_ llamó Hagrid _-. Tal vez estaba equivocado respecto a usted._

Pudo escuchar la risa suave de Riddle, que se había detenido.

- _Hagrid, no debería usted pensar que hago esto de la bondad de mi corazón. Recuerde todo buen Slytherin siempre tiene un motivo oculto._

Después de tantas charlas con Riddle, Harry se dio cuenta de que eso no negaba ni afirmaba la frase de Hagrid, y que a veces, un motivo oculto no siempre era para sacar ventaja sobre otro. Y tal vez se debía un poco a que Riddle comprendiera la clase de soledad que sufría Hagrid, cuando todos los demás parecían no darse cuenta.

Poco a poco Harry comenzó a notar que todos sus profesores parecían estar solos en el mundo.


	5. Patronus

Hermione pasó las vacaciones con su familia en Bulgaria, donde la familia de Krum los invitó a hospedarse. Al principio Harry estaba un poco preocupado al respecto ya que los padres de Hermione eran muggles, pero la chica le escribió diciéndole lo bien que se llevaban todos. Harry por su parte había ido de vacaciones a Francia, a una de los tantos chalet que poseía su familia. Durante sus compras de navidad pensó en el cumpleaños de Riddle y en qué podía regalarle. Recordando el ovillo de lana decidió hacer un chiste similar enviándole una hermosa bufanda azul con una nota que decía:

" _He oído que las serpientes la pasan mal con el frío. Estoy seguro de que el color azul irá bien con tus escamas blancas"_

Lo que no esperaba era volver al colegio y encontrarse a Riddle en los nevados terrenos, usando la bufanda. Y tenía razón, el azul iba realmente bien en la palidez del rostro de su profesor. Eso, sin embargo, no era una excusa para el sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas. Por suerte, podía ser otorgado al frío.

Estuvo esperando durante meses que Riddle le dijera algo respecto al libro, pero el momento no llegaba. Por momentos se le ocurría que quizá esperando que Harry tomara la iniciativa, pero realmente no encontraba cómo abordar el tema, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Las vacaciones volvieron a llegar, y Harry se sintió un poco decepcionado de que Riddle no se hubiera comportado como en otros años. No sabía si tomarlo como una señal de que el mayor creía que estaba mejorando por sí solo, o que había perdido interés en él.

Durante el verano Remus apareció a visitarlos. Harry no sabía cómo describirlo realmente, pero estaba _diferente_. Su rostro parecía relajado y sonreía más. Hablaba de sus viajes de una manera enigmática que intrigaba inmensamente al ojiverde mientras intentaba imaginar cómo serían las manadas con las que se había cruzado.

James intentaba convencerlo de que volviera a casa, pero Remus se negó con tranquilidad, diciendo que todavía no había encontrado lo que buscaba. Durante su estadía, el hombre-lobo lo cuestionó sobre Riddle, y Harry se encontró soltando todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta ahora, y admitiendo a regañadientes que extrañaba un poco la atención del profesor.

Remus lo había mirado largamente y le advirtió que tener la atención de Riddle era algo peligroso, y que no se desesperara por esta, que era un individuo muy difícil de predecir. Al día siguiente se marchó después de darles un fuerte abrazo a todos.

Después de su fiesta de cumpleaños encontró en su cama un libro de Defensa Avanzada con una nota encima que dictaba: _"Veamos lo que puedes hacer"_. Al principio Harry creyó que debía demostrar que podía hacer los encantamientos del libro. Pero cuando fue a agarrarlo, su mano rebotó como si hubiera golpeado un vidrio.

El bastardo de Riddle le había enviado un libro con una barrera y Harry se suponía que debía demostrar que podía sacarla... durante el verano... cuando tenían prohibido el uso de la varita.

Todo el mundo sabía que las familias de pura sangre dejaban a sus hijos practicar magia en sus casas, pero su madre había insistido que era bueno para él aprender a manejarse sin magia, así que sólo cuando su padre o Sirius se disponían a enseñarle algo, lo dejaban. Tendría que pedirle permiso a alguien... decir la verdad y explicarlo todo, o hacer una excusa… Odiaba al bastardo.

\---------

Al final tuvo que convencer a Sirius que quería un hechizo para hacer una broma a Riddle, crear una distracción y transpirar intentando deshacer la barrera, cuando nunca antes había intentado desmantelar una. Terminó por poder abrir el libro, pero la distracción de las paredes chorreando agua se ganó un gran discurso de parte de su madre sobre el correcto uso de la magia y de responsabilidades.

El libro resultó ser fenomenal, y Harry pasó la primera noche en vela leyendo. Tampoco resultó bien eso, ya que su madre no lo dejó dormir hasta el mediodía sino que le dio otro discurso y lo obligó a mantenerse despierto.

En los últimos días de Agosto se encontró con Hermione para comprar los útiles. La chica estaba emocionada y preocupada por ser el año de sus Timos. Estaba hablando sobre la cantidad de libros que había comenzado a releer y los que planeaba hacer durante el año cuando Harry la cortó para preguntarle sobre Viktor. La castaña se puso completamente roja y dijo que las cosas estaban muy bien entre ellos y que probablemente Viktor visitaría durante el invierno.

En sus cartas Hermione le había contado de las diferencias entre el gobierno búlgaro y el británico, y las cosas interesantes que descubría, pero nunca detallaba si estaba o no saliendo con el buscador. Harry sabía que esas eran las intenciones de Viktor, pero no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de la chica al respecto. Pensaba esperar a que ella misma le dijera.

Durante el viaje el Expreso Hogwarts, Harry escuchó a Malfoy dándose aires de importancia con los otros Slytherin diciendo algo sobre que Riddle definitivamente iba a darle clases extra ese año. Los demás trataban de probar que ellos también serían elegidos.

Harry se quedó un largo tiempo pensando al respecto, no muy seguro de qué significaba eso.

\---------

Durante las primeras clases de Defensa, comenzó a notar un pequeño cambio en la dinámica de la clase. Las faldas de las chicas estaban sospechosamente más cortas, y hacían lo posible por tener escote que mostrar. Las plumas caían al suelo y los chicos se inclinaban de manera extraña, exhibiendo sus traseros. No que Riddle les prestase ninguna atención, de hecho, parecía bastante aburrido por sus intentos.

Malfoy lucía especialmente arrogante últimamente, y Harry tenía la sospecha de que tenía algo que ver con lo que había escuchado en el tren. El pensamiento lo irritaba bastante en medio de todo ese extraño comportamiento. Había hablado con Hermione al respecto y la chica lo había tomado con naturalidad, como si fuera algo de esperarse. Y lo peor de todo es que se atrevió a sugerir que Harry estaba celoso, lo cual no podía ser más ridículo.

Cuando terminó la clase Riddle le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se quedara atrás. Desconfiado metió las cosas en su bolso y se acercó al escritorio.

- _No estabas prestando atención nuevamente._

Harry soltó un bufido, Riddle tenía serios problemas de control.

- _Estaba prestando atención. Simplemente se me estaba haciendo algo aburrido el ver tantas cosas caer al suelo._

Riddle soltó un suspiro cansado. Harry se sorprendió en notar que a él también le molestaba el cambio en la dinámica de la clase.

- _¿Has estado leyendo el libro?_

- _Sí. ¿No podrías haberlo mandado sin la barrera? ¿Sabes lo complicado que fue poder abrirlo?_

- _¿Oh? No pensé que fuera algo muy difícil... quizá me he equivocado con respecto a tu potencial._

Harry frunció el ceño y sacó la varita en un impulso. Resistiendo las ganas de hechizar a Riddle, hizo un complicado giro con la varita y entonó:

- _Lumos Solem._

De su varita surgió un poderoso haz de luz dorado, como si el sol de la tarde se hubiera colado por una hendija. Harry hizo una mueca de decepción.

- _Supongo que ahí va mi teoría sobre tu vampirismo._

Riddle soltó una carcajada suave ante el estamento, desconcertando a Harry por su buen humor. Con un gesto canceló el hechizo.

- _El más complejo de los hechizos lumínicos difícilmente va a impresionarme, Sr. Potter. Por favor, dígame que eso no es lo mejor que puede hacer, porque estaré de lo más decepcionado._

Harry apretó la varita en su mano.

- _Si así fuera, no sé por qué debería ser tan importante para usted... profesor._

Riddle lo miró extrañado y se acomodó en el asiento, mirando la madera pensativamente.

- _Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a alguien con semejante talento para Defensa, sin ser de una familia, digamos, más... oscura, y sin tener ese desagradable fanatismo de ciertas familias que se hacen llamar de la luz. Todavía tienes mucho que aprender, pero posees una compasión innata que se enlaza a la perfección con el estado mental que se precisa para cierta magia altamente relacionada con Defensa. Y es por eso que tenía pensado ofrecerte un programa extra este año._

- _¿Tenía? ¿En pasado?_

Riddle sonrió, y por esta vez, no tenía signo alguno de arrogancia.

- _No lo sé, si lo único que puedes hacer es lo que acabas de demostrar, no creo que estés a la altura de aguantar mi régimen. Ahora, quizá si me ruegas un poco, puede que se ablande mi duro corazón._

- _¿Malfoy también tuvo que rogar? Uno no lo esperaría considerando quién es su padre._

Riddle alzó una ceja y lo contempló interesadamente unos momentos, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos escritos en sus ojos.

- _Difícilmente me importa quién es el padre de quién. Los nombres no me impresionan, sino el poder que viene con ellos, y actualmente Draco Malfoy es sólo un niño. Pero uno que ha demostrado estar a la altura de ciertas expectativas. Sin embargo, mi oferta era distinta a la que le di a él. Más bien estaba pensando en algo como nuestras pequeñas clases de Adivinación, pero trabajando en un proyecto para tu TIMO de Defensa._

- _¿Un proyecto?_

- _Sí. Un pequeño extra que demuestre que esta materia es tu especialidad, lo que hará que te destaques en ese examen. Algo para mostrar sobre el final._

Harry se removió inseguro, pero infinitamente intrigado.

- _¿Algo como qué?_

Riddle curvó los labios de manera predatoria.

- _¿Cómo te sientes respecto a los Patroni?_

\---------

Harry tenía que admitir que tenía un grave problema intentando mantener a raya su curiosidad, porque simplemente no lo lograba. Y al ver al Director apartando a Riddle en unos pasillos, puso a prueba las orejas extensibles que habían inventado Fred y George durante el verano.

- _Pensaba que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo respecto al Sr. Potter, Tom -_ escuchó decir a la rasposa voz de Dumbledore.

- _Y yo pensé que si satisfacía uno de tus deseos no sería tan grave, pero ya ves, me carcome por dentro y simplemente no puedo evitar tener que llevarte la contra -_ replicó la voz cargada de sarcasmo de Riddle.

- _Tom... no hay necesidad de usar ese tono. Es simplemente un chico entre muchos. Pudiste evitarlo durante más de un año... Nada de reuniones extracurriculares ni abusos en clase. Esto volverá a traernos problemas con el padre del niño…_

- _¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Dumbledore? -_ Dijo Riddle casi escupiendo el nombre _-. Que te pasas el día balbuceando sobre la bondad, la igualdad y la libertad de elecciones, pero ¿les das oportunidades a los demás de tener todo eso de tu parte? Es un alumno más, sí. Y no encuentro en mí mismo el abandonar a un chico talentoso cuando podría lograr mucho más. ¿Debería hacerlo sólo para que puedas asegurar una de tus queridas familias de magia blanca en tu bolsillo?_

- _Vamos, vamos, mi muchacho... esto no es por mí, es para que no tengas problemas con la Junta Gobernadora._

- _Potter es sólo uno entre muchos padres, Dumbledore. Desde que Dippet murió intentas deshacerte de mí como puedas. No vas a lograrlo con esto. Estoy haciendo lo que se supone que todo profesor haga: Enseñarle a sus alumnos._

- _¿Estás seguro de eso, Tom?_

- _Me aburres. Infinitamente. Más que Binns con sus guerras gnómicas, y eso es decir algo. Deberías encargarte de profesores no competentes en vez de molestarme con tus chácharas incesantes. Ahora, si me disculpa…_

Harry sustrajo las orejas extensibles y corrió por los pasillos hasta estar seguro que no se cruzaría con Riddle o Dumbledore. Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos antes de explotar frente a uno de ellos.

\---------

Hermione era la que se sentaba a pensar en sus problemas, no él. Pero no quería contarle a la chica lo que había escuchado. Y por más que se tiraba en su cama a pensarlo por las noches, sólo se sentía más y más lleno de dudas. Harry era una persona de acción, no de la clase intelectual. Todo era demasiado complicado en el mundo de los adultos. ¿Por qué Riddle era cuestionado por hablar con Harry y no por tener un extraño club con los Slytherin? ¿Por qué Regulus tenía que esconder su relación con Barty?

Tenía muchas preguntas más como esas. En el verano había escuchado por boca de Remus, que Hagrid había ido a visitar a una tal Madame Maxime que era una semi-gigante como él, y el hombre había pasado a vestirse... raro. Riddle había logrado eso con un par de frases, a Harry le gustaría tener esa clase de poder. De inspiración.

Con eso en mente se quedó después de clase en el salón de Defensa. Riddle lo miró un momento y se sentó frente a su banco esperando a que hablara. El menor no estaba seguro cuándo había empezado a entender tan bien su humor.

- _¿Es un problema ser gay?_ -soltó el ojiverde haciendo que el otro alzara una ceja.

- _¿Reconsiderando tu sexualidad?_

Harry se sonrojó, no había querido que sonara así.

- _No. No hablaba de mí. Conozco una pareja de herederos de familias pura sangre y…_

- _Hum, entiendo. Siempre preocupándote por otros, ¿no es así? Las familias de sangre pura esperan que su sangre se mantenga a través del tiempo. Cada familia tiene dotes individuales que se dan por traspaso de sangre. De la mía es la capacidad de hablar con las serpientes. Hay otras que tienen el don de la videncia, hay ciertas afinidades para la magia también. Tengo entendido que los Potter poseen cierta afinidad con el aire lo que les permite moverse dentro del elemento con mayor facilidad... vuelo, aparición y hasta movimientos bruscos. Si así fuera, también implicaría facilidad con magias del aire propiamente dicha como toda la rama levitatoria. Mi punto es que las familias no quieren que esto se pierda, y con hijos homosexuales sucede justamente eso._

Por supuesto, había escuchado del don de la familia de Slytherin, pero nunca se habló en su familia de dones específicos de los Potter. Perdido en rememorar si Riddle tenía razón tardó en contestar.

- _¿No serviría la adopción con un ritual de sangre?_

- _Los rituales de sangre pertenecen a la rama ilegal de la magia actualmente, y de cualquier manera, ¿a quién adoptarían?_

- _A alguien como tú._

Riddle hizo una mueca, probablemente Harry había dicho algo que no debería.

- _No hay muchos huérfanos mágicos por ahí -_. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio y el profesor se levantó yendo hacia la puerta _-. Si por algún milagro lograses que tu padrino sentara cabeza y continuara la línea, todavía tendrías un problema con los Crouch._

Harry lo miró sorprendido de que supiera de ellos. Pero por otro lado, ahora que lo pensaba, ellos también habían asistido a Hogwarts. Antes de terminar de salir el ojirojo lo miró y agregó:

- _Aún estás a tiempo de pedirle a tus padres un hermanito que pase los dones de la familia -_ y con una sonrisa divertida, desapareció.

Riddle se creía gracioso. Ya había dicho que no hablaba sobre sí mismo. A él le gustaba Cho, que salía con Cedric, por eso no había intentado invitar a la chica a salir. No tenía nada que ver con que no le gustaran las chicas, ¿verdad?

\---------

- _No, no. Primero te estás parando mal, lo que hace que la floritura de tu varita no fluya-,_ dijo Riddle colocándose detrás de Harry y corrigiendo su postura.

El menor se tensó más por las manos en su espalda que intentaban balancear el peso de su cuerpo, que por haber sido regañado.

- _Segundo-,_ continuó el profesor _-. El recuerdo que elegiste no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Debes empaparte en un recuerdo realmente feliz y capturar eso que sentiste... dejar que las emociones te inunden una vez más, porque es eso lo que va a alimentar a tu patronus._

Harry se apartó de Riddle incómodo. Incómodo con lo cerca que estaba de él, con lo apasionado que hablaba de los hechizos, con toda la situación y no ser capaz de hacer el estúpido hechizo.

- _Estoy intentando -_ protestó irritado.

- _No lo suficiente._

- _Ni siquiera sé por qué te importa. No deberías estar enseñándome nada._

Riddle entrecerró los ojos mirando con atención a Harry, quien de inmediato se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. Ahora tendría que explicar lo que sabía.

- _Si no quieres que te enseñe, no vengas más -_ respondió irritado el mayor.

- _Eso complacería a Dumbledore..._ -susurró el ojiverde al ver cómo Riddle le daba la espalda, como si no quisiera tener que mirarlo. Sin embargo, ese estamento llamó de inmediato la atención del mayor que lo miró intensamente.

- _¿Qué es lo que sabes?_

- _Sólo eso. Escuché una conversación que tuvo con el Director... No entiendo por qué sigue enseñándome._

Riddle se pasó una mano por el cabello y esbozó una sonrisa que habría repartido desmayos si hubiera sido dada en clase.

- _Me encanta llevarle la contra a Dumbledore._

Harry difícilmente podía mentirse a sí mismo lo suficiente para decir que no estaba decepcionado de escuchar esa respuesta.

\---------

- _¿Estás cambiando las memorias? Es más, ¿lo estás intentando siquiera?_ -preguntó Riddle irritado en la falta de avances con el Patronus.

- _Tal vez estoy fallado porque me molesta tu presencia constante. ¿No tienes nada más que hacer que respirar sobre mi cuello? ¿Por qué no vas con tu alumno favorito, Malfoy, a respirarle en SU cuello? Estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaría._

- _¿Qué tiene que ver Draco Malfoy en tu incapacidad de elegir un buen recuerdo?_

- _No lo sé, quizá su excesiva charla sobre... -_ Harry se sonrojó súbitamente respecto a lo que estaba por decir a su profesor y trató de enmendar _-, como es tu alumno favorito._

Riddle alzó una ceja que decía claramente que sabía que eso no era lo que había pensado en decir inicialmente. Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en su rostro y el menor sabía que sería casi imposible borrarla.

- _Así que... ¿Malfoy habla mucho de mí y eso te molesta?_

- _¡No! Es simplemente que habla demasiado y es molesto._

El profesor lo seguía mirando divertido y asentía demostrando que no se creía una palabra.

- _¿Quieres que diga que tú eres mi alumno favorito? En una de esas te sirve de recuerdo para el Patronus. ¿Me mirarás con ojitos brillantes si lo hago?_

- _Eso no era lo que quería decir y lo sabes -_ Harry no se estaba rindiendo, sólo estaba... intentando otro ángulo.

- _Oh, lo sé. Malfoy Jr. no es exactamente sutil en su apreciación de mi cuerpo. Aunque no estoy muy seguro qué es lo que más te molesta de ello, ¿es una parte específica del cuerpo o sus fantasías sobre lo que haría con esas partes?_

El pequeño gryffindor sabía perfectamente que el mayor no lo preguntaba en serio, pero por alguna extraña razón sus mejillas estaban a rojo fuego y no encontraba una respuesta para ello más que salir corriendo por la puerta. Y los leones no eran ningunos cobardes.

- _Cállate._

- _¿Por qué? Me parece muy interesante escuchar tu opinión al respecto. Ahora, si quieres mi opinión puedo dártela._

- _No me interesa._

- _Claro que sí. Primero que nada... no me gustan los rubios. No que tenga algo específico contra ellos, pero dado a elegir…_

- _Es suficiente, no necesito escuchar esto-,_ insistió dando un paso hacia Riddle.

- _Y si bien estoy seguro que Lucius me permitiría los... "honores", sería por un lado aburridamente fácil y por el otro es bastante probable que tuviera que tenerlo todo el día amordazado para no escucharlo. Y no, un silencius no sería suficientemente satisfactorio._

- _Que te calles_ -, finalmente decidió que debía retener a Riddle para callarlo, lo que logró que su profesor riera divertido unos momentos y siguiese aún con más ganas.

- _Desde luego no olvido la parte de él siendo mi alumno favorito. No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea, no soy de hacer esa clase de distinciones, pero si tuviera que elegir a alguien…_

No sabía por qué todo su ser vibraba con necesidad de callar a Riddle, no quería escucharlo. Y en un impulso, antes de que fuera realmente consciente de lo que hacía, su cuerpo se había lanzado hacia delante. Oh, no... no, no... ¡No!

Su mente estaba en cortocircuito. Dio un paso hacia atrás casi tropezando con sus propios talones. La cara de sorpresa de su profesor era un reflejo de su rostro. Había... había besado a Riddle. En un momento estaban forcejeando y al siguiente tenía los labios pegados a los suyos... Y lo peor es que había sido él. Por alguna razón, en su mente hubiera sido más tranquilizador que su profesor lo hubiera hecho.

En medio de su confusión y shock extremo, hizo lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento. Salió corriendo.

\---------

Perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de horas que pasó mirando el techo de su cama repasando el beso. Intentando descubrir cómo había llegado a pasar tal catástrofe. Era incapaz de ubicar el momento exacto. Y como si fuera un efecto en cadena comenzó a descubrir terribles cosas sobre sí mismo.

Primero quiso demostrarse a toda costa que había sido sólo una rara reacción del momento. Así que en un intento desesperado intentó masturbarse pensando en Cho. No funcionó. El pensar en el cabello lacio y fino de la chica, le hacía compararlo con el ligeramente ondulado de su profesor. Los ojos negros parecían siempre tener la misma expresión comparados con el ardiente rojo de Riddle. Y cuando intentó pensar en sus labios... Terminó durmiendo con una incómoda erección puesto que se negaba a tocarse pensando en su profesor.

El segundo punto de quiebre fue cuando se encontró a sí mismo escuchando atentamente a Malfoy hablando de el club secreto de Riddle y de cómo era un espectáculo verlo ponerse en pose. Después de una demasiada detallada descripción de cómo el ojirojo agarraba su varita, terminó por hacerle un encantamiento zancadilla y mirar con satisfacción cómo golpeaba su nariz en el piso. Todavía no encontraba razones suficientes para arrepentirse de eso.

El momento final fue cuando estando en clase de Defensa, se obsesionó mirando cada parte del cuerpo del mayor, intentando encontrarles una falta y descubriendo que no era completamente indiferente como pensaba. Para colmo de males, al final de la clase no había escuchado una palabra y Riddle lo había mirado muchas veces, pero no había hecho ninguna de sus usuales preguntas. En un momento le pareció que iba a decirle algo y Harry, utilizando su mejor táctica, salió corriendo nuevamente del aula.

Hermione se acercó en medio de su crisis de "Oh, por las barbas de Merlín, me gusta Riddle y encima lo besé antes de descubrirlo, quiero morir, soy un idiota, alguien tireme un AK" y le preguntó si se había peleado con el profesor. Como si fuera magia su cerebro asoció que si ella había notado el cambio de dinámicas, también podría haberlo hecho Dumbledore, y eso le agregó preocupaciones al asunto.

Estuvo a punto de decirle todo a la chica, pero tenía miedo de decirle a alguien un secreto tan grande, no sabía qué podía pasarle a Riddle. La actitud de Dumbledore cuando estaba con él había sido rara, y toda la escuela sabía los rumores de la rivalidad entre ellos dos.

Cuando finalmente admitió la verdad para sí mismo, aunque fuera a regañadientes, se dio cuenta de que podía volver a concentrarse en las clases. Todavía estaba nervioso, y le daban ganas de romper cosas y negar a los cuatro vientos que a él no le gustaban los bastardos arrogantes, pero de alguna manera no se encontraba tan confundido.

Riddle por su parte seguía mirándolo como si intentara leer las respuestas en su frente, más que nada porque Harry evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. A toda costa.

La siguiente clase de Defensa fue una semana después del beso, no que Harry estuviera contando. Había planeado escapar nuevamente, pero su varita misteriosamente saltó de sus manos y rebotó por el piso hasta los pies de Riddle. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra cosa, la hubiera dado por perdida, pero su varita era algo único, y Riddle lo sabía.

Su profesor se agachó a tomar la varita mientras todos salían de la clase. Cuando se levantó, la varita soltó chispas verdes como si expresara la felicidad de haber hallado a su dueño. Tanto Harry como Riddle se quedaron pasmados mirándola. Eventualmente el mayor le pasó la varita, la cual soltó chispas rojas.

_~ Ni siquiera tu varita puede hacer esto fácil para mí, ¿eh? ~_

Harry se puso blanco, no estaba seguro que ese siseo no haya sido de enojo. ¿Y qué rayos pasaba con su varita aceptando a Riddle como su dueño así como así? No había escuchado en ningún lado que una varita pudiera tener más de un dueño.

- _Un par de años atrás yo era un bastardo arrogante y hace una semana…_

Harry se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, ni siquiera Riddle parecía querer decirlo en voz alta.

- _Todavía sigues siendo un bastardo arrogante._

Riddle esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a Harry. Los ojos rojos cargaban una mirada tan intensa que no pudo mantenerla.

- _Puedo olvidarme de todo el asunto. No hablaremos más. Nuestra relación se mantendrá estrictamente en la línea de alumno-profesor._

Harry frunció el ceño, Riddle estaba diciendo la frase como si hubiera más de una opción. Más que él salir de ahí humillado por su propia debilidad y confusión sobre sus sentimientos.

- _O puedes no olvidarte... ¿y qué?_

Su profesor soltó un suspiro. El pequeño Gryffindor se dio cuenta de que había ignorado el camino indoloro, ese en el que niegas todo conocimiento sobre el tema y te dejan ir.

- _Dime algo, ¿qué es lo que te gusta de mí? Tuviste una semana para pensarlo, estoy seguro de que algo ha venido a tu cabeza._

- _¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada?_ -preguntó con su cara ardiendo de embarazo.

- _Todo. Me preguntaste hace algunos días por qué seguía enseñándote a pesar de que iba expresamente en contra de los deseos de Dumbledore. Aquí está mi respuesta: Enseñar siempre fue mi gran pasión, pero año tras año se volvía más y más monótono. Lograste llamar mi atención con tu personalidad desafiante de la autoridad pero con una completa pasión por lo que yo enseñaba. Me divertí molestándote, me divertí enseñándote... pero no me divirtió ver tu cara de decepción cuando te ignoraba._

- _Ah... Supongo que es justo, una pregunta por una pregunta. No sé... me pregunto si tu cabello es tan suave como luce._

Riddle soltó una risa suave y se inclinó para dejarlo tocar. Harry pasó una mano temblorosa por las finas hebras negras.

- _Sí, pondría tu cabello en la lista de cosas que me gustan…_

- _¿Qué más_? -Riddle no se molestó en erguirse de nuevo, y la mano no se retiró de su cabello.

- _Quizá tus ojos... de alguna manera te quedan bien…_

- _He prestado atención esta semana, sé bien qué lugares apruebas. Pero también sé que antes de esta semana, nunca me habías mirado con esa clase de interés por mi físico. Así que dime, ¿te atrae cómo soy en mis clases?_

- _Hay veces... cuando hablas a fondo de un tema que no se encuentra en detalle en los libros... le pones fervor a lo que dices. Pero el resto del tiempo... no te importa quién está en la clase. Podrías estar ahí, o dando clases en cualquier otro lado. Son clases perfectas, pero no pareces sentirlas demasiado. Excepto cuando me buscas con los ojos y te ensañas en preguntarme cosas. Así y todo lo haces de una manera restringida, me ves... pero no estás siendo tú._

- _¿Y fuera de las clases?_

- _Ahí definitivamente eres un bastardo arrogante._

- _¿Y eso es malo?_

- _Al principio pensaba que sí. Pero después me di cuenta de que me divertía un poco. Me gusta el interés que le pones en querer enseñarme cosas. Y cómo te gusta dar consejos a la gente sin realmente meterte de lleno. Les das el espacio para que ellos elijan lo que quieren hacer. No me gusta que te encierres en Año Nuevo, ni la mirada de melancolía que pones cuando miras el Bosque Prohibido, como si anhelaras una libertad que no puedes tener. No me gusta ver que estás siempre solo, y me gusta que tu puerta siempre esté abierta para mí. Me gusta el poder arrancarte una sonrisa sincera... me…_

Harry se frenó al ver que Riddle levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba de manera intensa. Por un segundo pensó que iba a besarlo, pero luego se sacó la idea de la cabeza por ridícula.

- _Acepto tus sentimientos por mí como verdaderos -_ dijo su profesor sin dejar de mirarlo y justo en la última sílaba de la frase, sintió un tirón en su magia.

- _¿Qué fue eso?_

Riddle se irguió y se separó unos pasos. Harry dejó caer su mano.

- _Eso fue magia antigua formando un pequeño lazo entre nuestras magias. Con ese beso la semana pasada, de alguna manera, estabas declarando tus sentimientos. Y yo acabo de aceptarlos como honestos. Es sólo una vieja costumbre que tiene miles de años de historia, y ya casi nadie la usa. Soy un hombre viejo después de todo._

- _No tan viejo como para tener miles de años, espero._

- _No, pero lo suficiente para ser tu abuelo, y no sólo tu profesor…_

- _No lo pareces._

- _Harry…_

- _¿Sí?_

Riddle abrió la boca y la cerró. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin encontrar la manera de decir algo. Harry no estaba seguro de qué hacer o decir para ayudarle así que simplemente esperó en silencio.

- _Definitivamente deberíamos olvidarnos del tema._

- _Probablemente sería lo correcto de hacer._

- _Hacer lo contrario iría en contra de las reglas del colegio... Podría perder mi trabajo, mi reputación... Irías en contra de los deseos de tu padre... Y seguramente terminaría muy muy mal._

- _Sí, probablemente._

- _Y estoy completamente dispuesto a hacer lo correcto._

- _Es su deber como profesor... La pregunta real es, ¿quieres hacerlo? Porque la verdad es que ambos sabemos que yo tengo un problema con las reglas y…_

No llegó a terminar la frase. Sus labios estaban demasiado ocupados siendo capturados por los de su profesor. Y ese beso no era como el que se habían dado, no. Era... como si todo su cuerpo ardiera. Podía sentir las manos de Riddle en su espalda, atrayéndolo en un abrazo.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Harry sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Su corazón galopaba como si estuviera en una final de Quidditch y las manos tocando el cabello de su profesor no se sentían reales. Nada de eso se sentía real. Excepto la intensidad con la que lo miraban esos ojos rojos. Había demasiada emoción en ellos para poder haberlo imaginado.

Lentamente una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro. Estaba seguro de que si intentaba hacer el Patronus en ese momento sería corpóreo. Lástima que no quería moverse ni un centímetro para comprobarlo.


	6. Caída Libre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a mi hermana, que esta es su historia favorita. Feliz cumple, sis <3

- _El centro de balance puede que no afecte al hechizo en sí, pero cuando estás en medio de_

_un combate es muy importante para poder moverte mientras lanzas maleficios._

La voz clara de Riddle se abría paso sin problema en su mente, no había pensamiento válido que opacara aquellas demandantes sílabas. Su centro de balance… era otra historia. No era que no le importase, sino que su profesor se había acercado a corregirle la postura y ahora estaban casi pegados. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de la mano en su costado, el roce de una rodilla contra su pierna…

- _Quizá si me diera algo de espacio…_ Profesor- agregó en un tono casi irónico. No que eso hubiera hecho más que sacarle una sonrisa arrogante al de ojos rojos.

_-¿Nervioso, Harry?_

El Gryffindor bufó, sólo el bastardo podía contar todo lo que intentaba hacer sonar insultante como si lo estuviera alentando.

- _No. Simplemente… me distrae. Mucho._

Diablos, no se estaba sonrojando, ¿verdad? No quería que resultara más embarazoso para él y divertido para Riddle. Sin embargo, el comentario malicioso no llegó, sino que unos carnosos labios depositaron un suave beso en su cuello que lo hizo estremecerse.

- _Yo también te encuentro extremadamente distrayente. Pero después de años muy monótonos se convierten en los momentos más interesantes._

Lo podía sentir hablando contra su piel mientras los brazos lo atraían contra el firme pecho de su profesor. No mucho había cambiado entre ellos desde el beso, pero lo que sí había cambiado era _esto_. Esos momentos donde no importaba si sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, si estaban diciendo cosas cursis o si todo eso estaba prohibido. Había un confort entre ambos, como si la relación entre ellos no pudiera ser de otra manera.

Se separó de Riddle apartando los brazos que lo tenían prisionero y se paró en posición de ataque con la varita lista.

_-Incarcerus-_ susurró mientras agitaba su varita apuntando hacia un monigote que tenía un sorprendente parecido a Dumbledore gracias a una barba blanca, unos anteojos de medialuna y una túnica naranja que Riddle había conjurado luego del muñeco.

Haciendo un practicado juego de pies se movió hacia un costado y luego al otro. El profesor hizo un ruido de asentimiento y Harry se volvió a mirarlo. Los ojos rojos lo observaban con tranquilidad en una silenciosa aprobación por sus movimientos.

_-¿Qué te parece si ahora lo probamos juntos?_ -Propuso el mayor haciendo que el pequeño Gryffindor tragara saliva, temía un hechizo retorcido si no lograba esquivarlo. Aún así asintió queriendo demostrar su valía, en especial frente a Riddle. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero siempre sentía cierta necesidad de impresionar a su profesor.

Riddle dio unos pasos atrás y frente a los ojos de Harry se fundió con el fondo selvático de su oficina. El ojiverde parpadeó confundido, el mayor no había ni sacado la varita, ¿se había _desilusionado_ o había sido alguna otra clase de encantamiento? No era posible entrar realmente a la pared, ¿verdad?

Se tiró a un lado cuando un hechizo pareció salir de la nada. Disparó un _diffindo_ hacia el lugar de donde había salido, pero nada sucedió. Una maldición vino del costado y lo esquivó por muy poco. La respiración de Harry se desbordaba en pequeñas y rápidas exhalaciones mientras miraba cómo se agitaban las hojas de aquella selva con un viento que fuera del empapelado no existía. De pronto sintió algo, y sin poder definir muy bien qué, se giró para encontrarse frente a frente con su profesor que posó su larga varita blanca en el vulnerable y descubierto cuello de Harry.

- _Muy buenos instintos, Harry_ -dijo Riddle haciendo que Harry frunciera el ceño.

- _No lo parece_ -contestó molesto haciendo sonreír a su profesor.

- _Para tu edad y preparación, lo es. Si no pudiera vencerte con facilidad no sería muy buen profesor de duelo. La práctica hace al maestro. Ahora, empecemos de nuevo._

Bajó la varita por el cuello del pequeño Gryffindor, extrayendo un escalofrío y con una sonrisa se apartó para dispararle hechizos sin moverse, pero haciendo que su alumno tuviera que correr para esquivarlos.

\---------

Harry terminó de acomodar su Coclearia con las demás en el invernadero. Se veía bien pero no había florecido como la de Neville. El chico realmente tenía mano para las plantas. Esperaba que pronto surtiera efecto el fertilizante que Sprout les había hecho colocar o su nota en herbología sufriría.

Mientras se sacaba y guardaba los guantes Ron se acercó- _¿Snap Explosivo en la sala común?_

- _¿Ya terminaste el ensayo para pociones?_ -Intervino Hermione acercándose a ellos.

Ron hizo una mueca que indicaba claramente que no.

_\- Aún hay tiempo._

Hermione suspiró mientras que del pelirrojo volvía a mirar a su amigo.

_-Lo siento. Tengo detención con Riddle a las ocho. Y todavía me queda escribir diez centímetros de la tarea de transfiguración para mañana_ -contestó Harry terminando de agarrar sus cosas.

_-Ese bastardo no deja de darte detenciones, Harry. Deberías hablar con tus padres. El estúpido vampiro. ¡A pesar de que eres el mejor de la clase!_

_-Está bien, no es como con Snape que me hace limpiar los calderos, me hace practicar_ -contestó Harry sonriendo ante la indignación de su amigo.

_-Y además, Harry debería de aprender a cuidar su lengua_ -amonestó Hermione con tono de reproche, ya que el ojiverde tenía la tendencia a contestar a sus profesores y Riddle saltaba ante cualquier oportunidad de castigarlo, o picarlo para que lo hiciera- _Aunque he de admitir que me da algo de envidia._

_-¿Te da envidia que tenga detención?_ -Preguntó Ron con tono de horror.

_-No, bueno, eso no. ¡Sino la oportunidad de aprender más! Profesor Riddle es un hombre muy competente, y poder aprender de cerca de él es una oportunidad maravillosa_ -dijo Hermione con un tono soñador.

_-Entonces quizás deberías contestarle mal en su clase_ -reprochó el pelirrojo con molestia dando media vuelta y adelantándose.

Harry miró a Hermione con cierta preocupación. La chica puso una mano en su hombro.

_-No te preocupes, Harry. Simplemente está molesto por poder pasar menos tiempo contigo. Quizás algún día lograremos hacerle entender la importancia de dedicar tiempo libre a estudiar. Por suerte tú lo has entendido_ -dijo la morena haciéndole unas palmaditas en la espalda y haciendo sentir algo culpable a Harry, ya que si bien le entusiasmaba aprender cosas con Riddle… había otras cosas que lo entusiasmaban aún más.

\---------

Una de las cosas más terribles que había aprendido es que uno no sólo podía invocar animales con una varita, Riddle había murmurado algo que sonaba como _Demensortus_ y frente a él había aparecido un ser envuelto en harapos negros que succionó todo el calor de la habitación. Harry se sacudió asustado. Del Dementor… De que alguien pudiera simplemente invocar uno… De que tuvieran ese poder y conocimiento.

El Dementor avanzó y Harry cayó sentado en el suelo. Tragó saliva con la varita apuntando a la masa negra frente a él. Sabía que Riddle no dejaría que nada le pasara. Lo creía con todo su ser. Pero también sabía que esperaría hasta el último segundo para darle la oportunidad de demostrar que podía invocar un _Patronus_ en frente de un dementor.

Se enfocó en el recuerdo de Riddle agarrándolo desde atrás y masajeando sus sienes. Insistiendo que no podía invocar un patronus porque no se relajaba y pensaba demasiado. Y cuando no había sido suficiente, su profesor había migrado sus caricias, susurrando al oído lo mucho que le gustaba la cara que ponía Harry cuando lograba un hechizo difícil, lo difícil que había sido no picarlo una y otra vez para que se esforzara, y cómo no había nadie que lograra capturar su atención como lo hacía Harry.

Con la memoria del patronus que había logrado formar ese día, una cobra plateada de gran porte, se llenó de confianza sabiendo indudablemente que podía hacerlo de nuevo. Disparó el hechizo contra el dementor, sin sorpresa al ver que funcionaba. Simplemente sabía que lo haría.

Un movimiento de varita de Riddle desapareció al dementor, y la cobra se enrolló en el profesor, arrancando una sonrisa de éste, que acarició el aire encima de la serpentina capucha. Fue hacia Harry y extendió su mano hacia él. El ojiverde la tomó, y en vez de simplemente quedar erguido, aprovechó el envión para pasar los brazos por su cuello y capturar sus labios.

¿Quién necesitaba chocolate cuando se tenía a Tom Riddle?

Harry se separó para tomar una bocanada de aire. Sus labios brillaban húmedos, abusados por un beso fogoso. No se separó en demasía, sino que miró a su profesor con vibrantes ojos verdes.

_-Eso fue horrible_ -Riddle alzó una ceja y Harry bufó-. _No el beso. El dementor. ¿No podías haber conseguido un Boggart?_

_-Oh, hay uno en el segundo piso._

_-¿Y por qué no lo usamos?_

_-Enfrentarte a uno real era la única manera de saber si realmente podías hacerlo._

Y como si no hubiera más que decir, mordió el cuello del Gryffindor haciéndolo estremecer. Realmente, Riddle probablemente estaba buscando la oportunidad para ser un bastardo arrogante y hacer una ridículamente difícil demostración de poder. Y Harry podría protestar, sin embargo… empujar al mayor contra el escritorio y agazaparse encima resultaba mucho más interesante.

Se restregó contra el mayor, con la respiración agitada y escuchó su nombre en un gruñido. Con un puchero se separó de su profesor. No era la primera vez que le daba una advertencia al respecto de sus… actividades.

_-¿No crees que merezco un premio?_ -Ronroneó con un tono seductor que había aprendido resultaba muy atrayente para el mayor.

_-Ya hemos hablado de esto… eres demasiado joven para mí, y soy tu profesor. Apreciaría que tomaras en serio el hecho de que ya esto está mal._

_-Y yo apreciaría que consideraras que si ya es arriesgado, al menos deberías disfrutarlo._

Riddle suspiró irritado, pero el bulto en su túnica arruinaba la imagen. Harry se lamió los labios y se pegó a él, tomando posesión del bulto en su mano. Sonrió latino al escuchar el jadeo del mayor antes de que apartara su mano.

_-Harry. Sé que a tu edad es difícil ver las consecuencias, y que todo parece tardar demasiado. Pero debes aprender a respetar mis límites. Por más que sepas que sí quiero hacer más, debes entender que quiero que eso suceda cuando seas mayor de edad y no deba preocuparme por las consecuencias._

_-Eso es… faltan dos años._

_-Si te parece demasiado, no tengo ningún problema en que busques a otra persona que satisfaga tus deseos._

Harry se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose vulnerable ante el rechazo. Y Riddle suspiró.

_-Te dije que iba a ser difícil cuando acepté tus sentimientos. Probable no debería haberte besado y dado lugar a que esto sucediera. Pero tengo mis momentos de debilidad también…_

Se acercó y acarició la mejilla del menor con una mirada inusualmente cálida.

_-Yo también tengo mis inseguridades, pero el sexo no va a borrarlas._

Harry apoyó la frente contra el pecho del mayor, y se sorprendió cuando unos brazos lo rodearon en un reconfortante abrazo. Nunca habría imaginado a Riddle como alguien que diera esa clase de contacto físico. Pero quizá tenía más que ver con que las parejas que veía eran mucho más del lado sexual.

Tenía que admitir que esa cercanía llenaba otras partes de su ser.

\---------

Harry fue a ver a Riddle antes de que todos salieran con el Expreso de Hogwarts de regreso a sus casas. Hoy no había excusa de una detención, pero con los TIMOs había estado muy ocupado, aunque había valido la pena, y no había podido verlo en muchos días. Quería un beso de despedida.

Lo que no sabía era que unos ojos lo seguían con sospecha, y que aunque no lograron ver nada del fogoso beso intercambiado, o las dulces promesas susurradas al oído, habían visto lo suficiente para arruinar todo.

\---------

Cuando los padres de Harry lo fueron a buscar a su habitación, con los rostros graves no sabía qué esperar, pero definitivamente no esperaba un interrogatorio respecto a la relación con su profesor. Y lo peor era que lo trataban como un niño que no entendía lo que pasaba.

_-¿Te tocó en algún lugar? Harry, debes decirnos…_ -Insistió su padre.

Harry entrecerró los ojos molesto. Si esto hubiera pasado con alguien de su edad no estarían haciendo este escándalo, hasta muy probablemente lo estarían felicitando.

_-Lamentablemente, no. Oh, por favor, padre. No empieces con la actitud escandalizada. Crecí con los merodeadores, sé bien qué clase de escapadas tuvisteis, y sé también que no eran mayores de edad cuando estuvieron juntos la primera vez._

_-Eso es distinto, Harry, un adulto no puede abusar de su posición de poder…_

_-¿Y los menores no tienen posiciones de poder? Oh, por favor. ¿Es mandatorio el lavado de cerebro cuando te haces padre? El mundo es mucho más complejo que la idea de que si me intereso en alguien mayor va a manipularme y aprovecharse de mí. En un año y unos días seré mayor de edad, ¿acaso gano mágicamente una gran sabiduría?_

_-¡Tiene como 60 años, Harry!! ¡Podría ser tu abuelo!_

_-¡Pero no lo es! ¡Y no se ha aprovechado de mí de ninguna manera!_

_-Eso es lo que tú crees. Es un pederasta. ¿Te has frenado a pensar a cuántos niños ha engañado desde su puesto de profesor?_

Harry se mordió el labio. Riddle tenía razón en cuanto al problema en el cual lo estaba metiendo. La gente veía el mundo blanco y negro. Su profesor le había explicado que el sistema judicial necesitaba reglas claras y los grises se decidían en un juicio. Y que hasta en ese punto era peligroso ceder para no dar precedentes en otros casos. Era un sistema completamente injusto, pero era a lo mejor que se pudo llegar.

_-Si así fuera, hubiera pasado algo entre nosotros, ¿no crees?_

Pero su negativa de que no había pasado nada, no impidió que sus padres decidieran retirarlo de Hogwarts.

\---------

Harry estaba completamente aislado. Su fiesta de cumpleaños se había cancelado, su correo estaba vigilado, y no había podido asistir a los llamados de la Junta de Gobernadores, que habían ido sus padres, por lo cual no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando respecto a Riddle. Hasta que Hermione se apiadó de él y le mandó un recorte de El Profeta:

**Escándalo en Hogwarts. ¿Nuestros hijos están recibiendo educación sexual?**

Por Rita Skeeter

_-Oh, no…_ -susurró Harry al ver el título y quién lo había escrito. Si antes tenía miedo de leerlo, ahora estaba temblando.

_Cuando escuché que la Junta de Gobernadores había acudido a una reunión de emergencia, sabía que algo importante sucedía, algo que nuestra comunidad debía saber. Uno de los profesores de Hogwarts, Tom Riddle, quien enseña la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, fue acusado por el mismo Albus Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts, de mantener una relación con uno de sus alumnos de quinto año, cuyo nombre mantendremos en secreto para su protección._

_Riddle se mantuvo bastante calmado con el interrogatorio, declarando que si bien no podía negar que se había dado una accidental atracción entre ellos, no habría habido contacto carnal. Dumbledore en pos de desenterrar la verdad atacó con un hechizo, que según el viejo mago, es una rama antigua de magia blanca que destaca los lazos con ciertas personas, y que podía verse claramente que tenía uno de índole sexual. A lo que Riddle, que tanto como Dumbledore es reconocido por sus conocimientos arcanos, destacó que también reacciona a magia de cortejos, y que eso era lo que lo unía al menor. Es más, fue tan lejos como para declarar que este cortejo fue iniciado por el menor._

_Es posible que los padres del menor quieran llevar este asunto a juicio. Pero por el momento Riddle ha decidido no regresar a Hogwarts, declarando que entendía que la comunidad se sentiría más segura así._

_¿Sabremos alguna vez la verdad? Esta reportera cree que los padres deberían iniciar un juicio de manera que Riddle deba declarar bajo Veritaserum que no ha hecho nada con nuestros niños. Sin embargo, algunos miembros de la Junta de Gobernadores no coinciden en este punto. Y es que entre las viejas familias los cortejos mágicos ya esa edad no son tan raros, y más aún, protegen las promesas hechas por las distintas partes._

_¿Estamos ante un escándalo amoroso o un peligro a nuestra sociedad? Esta reportera descubrirá la verdad._

Harry destrozó el artículo. Era demasiado injusto. Estaban castigándolos por sentir algo que no podían controlar. Harry había asaltado a su profesor más de una vez, y descartaban su culpabilidad porque supuestamente era un niño. En un año sería un adulto, y el problema legal desaparecería, junto con el problema moral de muchos. Harry en cambio no cambiaría mucho por dentro.

Harry no se engañaba creyendo que su profesor estaba enamorado de él, sino que se sentía atraído y podía ver lo increíbles que podían ser juntos. Ellos resonaban de una manera única. Y el amor surgiría con el tiempo y la convivencia. A su edad su padre era suficientemente iluso para creer que estaba enamorado. Confundía hormonas y deseos con un sentimiento tan profundo que era tan peligroso como un arma.

No, no era tan maduro como un hombre de 60 años. Sus fortalezas eran otras, Riddle se había estancado, viviendo una vida monótona y agria. Harry traía la novedad con él, y un torbellino de problemas. Pero sin duda el hombre ya no podía decir que se aburría.

Le demostrarían al mundo que podían romper sus pequeñas y cuadradas ideas. En un año sería mayor, pero más importante, en dos se egresaría y podría aplicar a varios trabajos, irse de su casa e independizarse. Solo tenía que aprender a ser paciente como siempre le decía su querido Tom.

\---------

Finalmente Harry estaba en Ilvermorny, lo habían aceptado gracias a sus excelentes resultados en las TIMOs y una generosa donación de parte de su padre. Y si bien no le emocionaba entrar a una escuela nueva donde sería un bicho raro por entrar en 6to, significaba una nueva libertad para escribirle a Riddle.

Sus compañeros de Pukwudgie le habían dado la bienvenida muy amigablemente, pero suponía que era de esperar de una casa que representaba el corazón de los magos. Tenía tanto para decir, pero todo lo que alcanzó a escribir fue “ _Esperaras por mí?_ ” volcando todos sus sentimientos y esperanzas en esas tres palabras.

Esperó ansiosamente por una respuesta, pero a la vez sabía que el servicio postal entre continentes era terriblemente lento. Adaptarse al lugar no fue fácil, y necesitaba un guía las primeras semanas. El currículum también era distinto. Las clases de historia de la magia eran increíbles. Y se alegraba mucho haber podido continuarla a pesar de haber obtenido apenas un Aceptable.

Fue semanas después que recibió una respuesta.

_Harry: Por el escaso contenido de tu carta puedo suponer que la pregunta te ha estado carcomiendo durante mucho tiempo. No es como si hubiera estado en mis planes estar en pareja. Sin embargo, te urjo a que no sigas mis pasos. Relacionate, crea lazos amorosos, pon a prueba lo que sientes. En dos años podemos volver a hablarlo. Pero hasta ese entonces, vive, como si yo no existiera._

No estaba firmada, pero Harry no lo necesitaba. La letra, y esa forma de expresarse se le hacían demasiado conocidas. Frunció los labios, le pedía algo horrible, algo injusto, complicado. Exactamente como siempre. Y por primera vez en meses dejó salir todo eso que tenía acumulado dentro de sí y se largó a llorar.

\---------

Damon era un chico fantástico de Wampus. Era alto y con el encanto de la rebeldía, resultaba atractivo para todo su año. Harry al principio le dijo que no a todos sus intentos, pero eventualmente cedió decidiendo que después de todo era lo que le habían pedido y no había nada de malo en intentarlo. Hasta le había escrito a Riddle sobre él. Tom nunca contestaba, pero Harry estaba seguro de que leía sus cartas.

Damon era un cuerpo cálido con el que paliar la soledad, pero después de unos meses sus reclamos y pedidos comenzaron a resultar insoportables. Harry no tuvo muchos tapujos en terminarlo, el otro chico en cambio tardó un poco más en superarlo. En ese tiempo Harry comenzó a tontear con una chica de quinto año, pero pronto le resultó insulza.

Damon hizo un gran show al presentarse en su casa para Navidad. Harry lo dejó besarle cuando sabía que Sirius estaba espiando desde una de las ventanas superiores, y cuando dejó de observar se inclinó a susurrarle al chico lo que haría si volvía a presentarse allí. Quizás el Sombrero había tenido razón en querer ponerlo en Slytherin.

Su familia había tomado a partir de eso una actitud autocomplaciente que llenó un poco de resentimiento al menor. Si supieran lo tóxico que era Demon, y las cosas que le había pedido… Harry se preguntaba cínicamente si armarían el debido escándalo al respecto. Probablemente no, porque también era menor.

Hermione en cambio había estado horrorizada de escuchar las actitudes del otro chico, y se mostró debidamente preocupada. Hasta había llegado al punto de sugerir si quizá no debería escribirle a Riddle al respecto, por consejo. Probablemente sospechando que Harry aún respetaba las opiniones del otro.

Harry, sin embargo, no había ahondado al respecto en sus cartas, ni pensaba hacerlo. Creía que esta era una de esas cosas que Riddle quería que experimentara. Otras relaciones, otra gente, otra cultura. Era todo una gran lección… solo que duraba demasiado.

Finalmente a fin de año encontró algo de equilibrio con Mackenzie, que iba un año por encima de Harry y tenía una personalidad única. Mac era un chico desde el año anterior. Una de las primeras cosas que hizo con su mayoría de edad fue alterar su cuerpo con magia. Aparentemente en USA era una práctica que los medimagos practicaban comúnmente y había toda clase de procedimientos. La comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña no tenía nada así, que Harry hubiera escuchado.

Mac le contó toda clase de cosas, entre susurros y sábanas, con lánguidas caricias y cálidos besos. Su familia no había tomado del todo bien el cambio, excepto por su hermano y su abuela. En la escuela había recibido burlas y maltratos, pero en gran mayoría agradecía estar en la casa representada por el corazón, pues juntaba a gente no solo comprensiva, sino que también entendían lo difícil que era seguir tus deseos.

Harry estaba fascinado. Sabía que sentía algo por Mackenzie, algo confuso. Pero sabía que no quería que lo dejase solo en Ilvermorny. Mac sonrió dulcemente cuando se aferró a su mano el último día. Sus cabellos rosas alborotados por un fogoso beso, y los aros en las orejas brillando bajo la luz del sol. A ninguno le importaba que estuvieran en público o los miraran, era una despedida y nada tomaba precedencia a eso.

_-Harry, podemos escribirnos… Pero siempre supimos que lo nuestro era temporal para apalear la soledad. Yo aún estoy buscando quién soy, no puedo dedicarme a nadie más. Y tú has dejado tu corazón en Londres. A veces dices su nombre, tanto en sueños como despierto. Me tengo más amor propio que esto._

Depositó un beso en la frente de Harry quien se había quedado en shock al escuchar que repetía el nombre por las noches. Podía admitirse con tranquilidad que soñaba seguido con él, pero le aterrorizaba quedarse solo.

_-Estarás bien, cariño. Eres fuerte. Te escribiré. Y quizás esta vez, puedas contarme sobre Tom._

Harry lo vio partir sin prestar atención a sus padres que se acercaron tras ver la escena. Estaba tan deprimido que ni siquiera lo contó como una victoria sus ideas erróneas sobre su vida amorosa.


	7. Nuevos Comienzos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque dije que iban a ser 7, he repensado el final y ahora son 8. Así que este capítulo no es el último.

_Harry,_

_He esperado mes tras mes que tus cartas dejaran de llegar. Que te dieras cuenta de que alguien de tu edad que está allí para ti es mejor. No sucedió. Tus cartas llenan mis días y me recuerdan para qué estoy trabajando. No creo que ser tu mejor opción, pero no puedo mentir y decir que tus palabras no llegan siempre a lo más profundo de mi ser._

_Este año debes de dar los EXTASIS por lo cual preferiría no distraerte. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo si ponemos nuestra voluntad en ello._

_Y así como has demostrado tu continuo interés, dentro del sobre encontrarás una muestra del mío. Tiene una serie de encantamientos que están marcados en los libros dentro del paquete. Y ante una emergencia si lo giras y dices “Bastardo” te llevará a un lugar seguro._

_Feliz cumpleaños, mi no tan león (así es como te llama mi serpiente)._

Harry se limpió las lágrimas que insistían en caer por sus ojos y tomó el sobre, extrañado, ya que juraba que no había nada allí. Al revisarlo se encontró con un anillo de una serpiente plateada con los ojos esmeralda. Alcanzó a divisar algo del lado de adentro y se emocionó más aún al ver que decía “ _Mi profetizado amor prohibido_ ” a lo largo del cuerpo de la serpiente.

Se lo colocó en el dedo donde uno colocaba las alianzas y la serpiente cobró vida, deslizándose por su dedo para ajustarse al tamaño.

Llevó la mano hacia el pecho, sin poder detener las lágrimas. Había tenido fe, pero tener confirmación era mucho mejor.

\----

Tener que darle la razón a Riddle aún era molesto. Pero la realidad es que apenas tenía tiempo para dormir con todo lo que tenía para estudiar. Probablemente había tomado demasiadas materias. En sexto año había parecido una buena idea. Ahora no tanto. Las vacaciones de navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y sabía que si se iba de Ilvermorny no iba a estudiar.

No le interesaba ver a sus padres, por mucho que los amara había interferencias que uno no podía perdonar así como así. Pero ver a Riddle… eso estaba muy alto en sus prioridades. En el intercambio de cartas que habían tenido últimamente, su ex profesor había confesado que con la debacle en Londres, se había dedicado a viajar por el mundo aprendiendo magias extrañas. Podía estar en medio del Amazonas ahora mismo, y nunca lo sabría. Era más que seguro. Cosa de no estar disponible y no “distraerlo de sus exámenes”. Harry gruñó e hizo un gesto para ver la hora. En breve tenía una reunión con su orientador vocacional y aún no tenía muy claro qué quería hacer de su vida. Haberse alejado de Hogwarts le había hecho ver que no estaba eligiendo su carrera por gustos propios, así como había hecho con sus electivas en tercer año. Y ahora estaba teniendo una crisis existencial.

La reunión fue un desastre, a Harry le interesaban muchas carreras y no la apasionaba ninguna. Por primera vez en su vida se preguntaba qué quería realmente, y era horriblemente difícil decidirse. Se fue a su cuarto con un montón de folletos y la tarea de considerarlos bien.

\----

Mac lo había invitado a pasar Yule en Salem, donde eran muy ritualistas y se realizaban interesantes actos que el resto del Mundo Mágico había abandonado. Así que llenó el formulario de solicitud de ausencia, los cuales todos los que estaban en último año podían llenar gracias a la mayoría de edad. En fines de semana y festividades resultaba muy común que los mayores desaparecieran algunas horas.

Harry estaba familiarizado con Salem ya que era la ciudad mágica más cercana de Ilvermorny, así que había salido varias veces con otros grupos, y allí se solían cruzar con brujas del Instituto de Salem.

A pesar de la enorme cantidad de gente en la parte mágica de la ciudad, el cabello ahora multicolor de Mac resaltaba, al igual que su atuendo violeta oscuro. Harry sentía que se vería como un idiota si se lo ponía, pero Mackenzie podía vestirse como Umbridge y verse increíble, tenía esa predispoción para cualquier color.

Una hermosa sonrisa iluminó el rostro del joven y agitó una mano en saludo cuando lo vio también-. _Hey, bello_ -dijo antes de envolverlo en un abrazo y un beso en la comisura de los labios-. _Vamos a tomar algo antes de que todo se llene -propuso guiando a Harry por entre la gente._

Cuando estuvieron sentados y lograron decidir qué ordenar, Mac le dedicó una dulce sonrisa-. _En tu última carta dijiste que tenías problemas decidiendo qué carrera seguir. ¿Sabes que no tienes que decidir en este momento, no? Decidir dentro del año ayuda a que los profesores te recomienden para convertirte en aprendiz. Pero para algunas carreras hay limitada cantidad de aceptaciones y dependen de tu desempeño en los exámenes… o que alguien con contactos más directos no lo consiga primero. Yo conseguí el mío por contactos o estaría en algún país lejano limpiando fertilizante de cajas._

Harry sonrió con diversión, Mac había decidido seguir la carrera de Mazoologista, y estudiaba en una clínica veterinaria en NY donde trataban toda clase de casos raros.

_-He pensado que quería ser un Encantador. Pero no estoy seguro de qué rama. Metal, madera, piedra, todos los distintos materiales en los que se aplican tienen distintas técnicas, la idea de tener que decirme por una sola es difícil._

_-No tienes que decidirte por una sola, solo por dónde empezar. Una vez que aprendes las técnicas que quieras, puedes ir haciendo tu camino._

_-Los encantadores son especialistas por algo. Imbuir magia de tal manera que no sólo perdure sino que siga allí tras tu muerte no es algo sencillo._

_-Pero no sabrás hasta que lo intentes._

Después de un rato se dirigieron a pasar por las tiendas. Harry le regaló un sombrero a Mac, y se inspiró respecto al regalo de Tom al encontrar una polaroid. Estaba ridículamente barata ya que no funcionaba debido a la magia. Pero Harry creía que era una buena oportunidad de demostrarse que tenía madera de Encantador.

La noche culminó en fogones y danzas en un frenesí mágico que dejó a Harry sintiéndose renovado.

\----

Entender cómo hacer funcionar la cámara fue más difícil de lo que había pensado. Ni siquiera estaba intentando hacerlo como un encantador profesional, no. Pero todos los pequeños hechizos que tenían que funcionar en cadena había probado ser un enorme desafío. Por lo cual los días libres no le alcanzaron, y el cumpleaños de Tom pasó de largo sin éxito.

Después de lograr que no estallara al probarlo, finalmente puso en marcha su plan. Con un saludo de feliz cumpleaños atrasado, le envió a su ex profesor un set de fotos eróticas en movimiento.

\----

_Harry,_

_Si esto es una venganza, está funcionando._

_Si es un intento de mantener mi interés, está funcionando._

_Sea lo que sea, definitivamente está funcionando._

Harry sonrió con diversión. Parecía que el mayor no había encontrado muchas palabras. Definitivamente podía sentir el efecto causado. Bien. No quería ser el único volviéndose loco de anticipación.

\----

Harry respiró hondo para tratar de no devolver el contenido de su estómago ante el efecto del trasladador internacional. Se colocó en la fila correcta para mostrar su pase y devolver el objeto usado. Se encontraba en el sector de arribos del Ministerio de Magia, y de pronto su estómago se revolvió por otro sentimiento. Finalmente había llegado el momento en que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida.

Con una sonrisa pasó los chequeos hasta que vio a sus padres acercarse-. _¿Qué hacen aquí? Les pedí expresamente que no vinieran._

_-Por supuesto que vinimos a buscarte._

_-Por supuesto_ -respondió amargamente-. _Nunca cuenta en sus acciones mis deseos o sentimientos. Pero hicieron el viaje en vano._

Harry se alejó unos pasos. Riddle debería de estar allí. ¿Se había olvidado? ¿Habría considerado que no era importante ver a Harry al primer momento disponible? ¿Era el único así de metido en la relación?

Tomó aire para calmar el pánico que lo ahogaba. Conclusiones rápidas eran dañinas. Siguió mirando alrededor, había muchas personas, pero por su altura Tom solía destacar…

_-Harry, ¿cuál es el problema? Vamos a casa, Hocicos y Lunático vendrán a cenar y…_

Se giró furioso a mirar a su padre-. _¿En serio? ¿En serio es posible que mi voz nunca alcance? ¿Hasta cuándo pensaban que podían imponerme su voluntad? No soy una marioneta que baila al ritmo de sus órdenes y deseos. Tengo mis propios planes._

_-Oh, Harry… cariño, no me digas que todavía…_ -su madre como siempre con ese tono de tener pena por él.

_-Sí, todavía. No es algo que vaya a cambiar, o que puedan simplemente borrar._

Su padre tomó esa actitud condescendiente que todo el mundo odiaba-. _¿En serio? Entonces, ¿dónde está?_

_-No es como si fuera a pararse al lado…_ -En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta, si él hubiera estado en el lugar de Riddle, hubiera evitado el enfrentamiento. Empezó a escanear los lugares donde uno podía pasar más desapercibido y entonces vio una sombra oscura en el recoveco cercano a la salida. La gente lo evitaba, probablemente pensando que era un vampiro acechando en la oscuridad. Pero Harry tenía esa figura grabada a fuego. Toda su ira desapareció reemplazada por un sentimiento difícil de describir. Como si todo encajara en su lugar.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, comenzó a avanzar hacia él antes de romper en un pequeño trote. En los últimos momentos el hombre salió de las sombras y Harry saltó a sus brazos. Ya no era un joven liviano, pero Riddle lo levantó sin problemas y sus labios se encontraron en un beso.

Se separaron con una sonrisa amplia, sin poder quitar los ojos del otro. No necesitaban decir nada, sus miradas hablaban por ellos. Entonces los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas y Tom lo abrazó en silencio. Habían pasado por mucho para llegar a ese punto, pero finalmente eran libres.

_-Harry, tus padres…_

El joven reaccionó separándose rápido, y tomando la mano de Riddle para tirar de él a la zona de apariciones normal.

_-Mis padres pueden esperar. Si nosotros pudimos esperar dos años, ellos pueden esperar un tiempo._

Recibió una sonrisa y una suave caricia en la mejilla a modo de respuesta-. _Vamos a casa._

\----

La mansión Riddle no era lo que Harry esperaba. Todo bastante muggle, hasta que preguntó y escuchó la muy extraña historia de los padres de Tom. En ese momento entendió cómo podía hacer importante su presencia en la casa. A esa casa le faltaba la magia que ambos amaban, y Harry quería convertirse en un creador de objetos mágicos. En ese momento la casa se convirtió en un lugar perfecto para vivir.

Con una sonrisa interrumpió el tour para asaltar al mayor con un beso. Y al igual que cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse candentes, Tom lo apartó con un suave llamado de su nombre.

_-Han pasado dos años, creo que deberíamos hablar…_

Con un gruñido Harry lo agarró de las solapas y lo empujó a la habitación que habían estado por entrar. Sin mirar demasiado lo empujó a la cama y subió encima-. _Lo que sea que quieres decirme, puede esperar_ -declaró haciendo un movimiento de su mano para que las sábanas girasen y se estiraran por debajo de Tom hasta atarse a sus muñecas-. _Esperé dos años por esto._

_-¿Y no puedes esperar unos minutos más?_ -Preguntó el mayor, aunque sus ojos rojos se veían oscurecidos por el deseo.

_-No. No ahora que te tengo en frente de mí. No ya era difícil contenerme en aquel entonces. No cuando luces siempre tan delicioso._

_\---- Contenido Explícito ----_

Impaciente, y algo fuera de control se restregó contra el cuerpo de su ex profesor. Tom seguía siendo más alto, pero era más esbelto, Harry ahora podía sostenerlo contra sí a fuerza pura. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que quería, por lo que buscó la mirada de esos hermosos ojos rojos.

Cuando vio el asentimiento de cabeza sonrió ampliamente. Una y otra vez había fantaseado con atar esos molestos brazos que lo detenían. Mostrarle lo que podía hacer si lo dejaba.

Un suave movimiento después, la ropa de Tom había desaparecido. Se inclinó a lamer y morder los pectorales del mayor, disfrutando de escuchar el sutil cambio de respiración cada vez que hacía algo que le gustaba. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de qué era lo que sucedía.

_-Cambié de opinión_ -dijo sintiendo su voz temblar al principio-. _Puedes resumir tu explicación de lo que está en tu mente._

Tom lo miró confundido unos momentos, pero Harry esquivó la mirada algo avergonzado ante sus propios deseos. Con mordiscos y lamidas bajó más por la deliciosa piel, y un temblor en el estómago de su amante le dijo que había entendido.

_-Ya hemos hablado de Lores Oscuros. Espero que recuerdes la lección. Un Lord sabe a pronta edad lo que es, sencillamente la magia parece haber sido creada para ser moldeada por ellos. Y aquellos con una alineación del mismo tipo, sentirán su poder, se verán extasiados al sentirlo, y no podrán evitar sentir respeto y una necesidad de seguirles._

Harry tembló de deseo, sin poder reprimir un sonido terriblemente necesitado. No necesitaba mirar para saber que Riddle destilaba satisfacción por lo que le pasaba, así que en venganza… y no porque realmente no resistía más… lamió y succionó el miembro.

_-El trab..trabajo de los Lores es buscar un confort y equilibrio. La lu..luz ha logrado grandes av…avances pero ha tumbado cosas importantes._

Con un fuerte sonido de succión Harry levantó la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa al ver los brazos en tensión de Riddle, enredados deliciosamente en las sábanas que lo retenían. El rostro enrojecido y cabello desparramado definitivamente hacían un hermoso cuadro.

_-¿Cómo qué?_ -Preguntó Harry levantando las piernas del mayor y enterrando su rostro entre ellas. Riddle soltó un gemido al contacto de una lengua y la sonrisa de Harry se amplió aún más. Había tenido sus dudas de hasta dónde podría llegar, pero parecía que Tom no tenía intenciones de detenerlo.

_-Anti….guas tradiciones. Magia… rituales… ¡Silencio!_ -Harry se sobresaltó ante los poderes indudablemente psíquicos de su antiguo profesor para saber que estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta. Para cubrir el hecho de que había sido atrapado, metió un dedo lubricado. El rostro del mayor se tensionó y el menor entendió que no iba a ser fácil si no se tomaba su tiempo y lo distraía, así que volvió a repartir besos a sus piernas, descendiendo por los muslos hacia el centro mientras trabajaba despacio con sus dedos.

_-No puedes seguir pensando que si el Ministerio lo decretó es que eran malos. No tienes una mínima idea de todo lo que… lo que hemos dejado de realizar como… sociedad. Rituales comunales, protecciones, limpiezas… conexiones más allá de lo físico._

Hubo una larga pausa y Harry levantó la mirada, conectándola con la rojiza un momento. Era intensa, y sintió la magia de Riddle bañarlo un segundo y su ropa había desaparecido también. Esos ojos lo observaron con atención unos largos momentos hasta enfocarse en la habitación. Un gesto que Harry relacionaba con pensar lo siguiente que va a decir.

_-Hay distintos tipos de batallas entre Lores. En esta era se dio una batalla larga y pasiva, edu… educacional. ¡Ah!_ -Arqueó su espalda temblando en una mezcla de dolor y placer. El cerebro de Harry hizo un cortocircuito ante la imagen. Continuaron unos momentos así, en silencio, Riddle jadeando ante las atenciones recibidas, y el menor en autopiloto para tomarse el tiempo necesario, e hipnotizado por la hermosa criatura que tenía delante suyo.

En el momento que alineó sus caderas y empujó para penetrar lentamente al ojirojo, todo pensamiento de lores había volado de su cabeza. Solo lo invadían sensaciones de placer, de plenitud.

Sus dedos se enterraron en las nalgas de Riddle mientras lo embestía con fuerza. No creía que iba a durar mucho, todo era demasiado. Ese hombre era demasiado. Entonces el mayor decidió que había sido suficiente y las sábanas que sostenían sus muñecas se soltaron, y con un empujón Harry se encontraba abajo. Si había creído que la visión anterior era fantástica, no estaba listo para tener a Riddle encima de él moviéndose a una velocidad vertiginosa, con la cabeza hacia atrás, sudado y jadeante. El orgasmo lo golpeó de pronto, demasiado rápido. Riddle soltó una carcajada y con una sonrisa autosuficiente continuó moviéndose, mientras bajaba la mano a su entrepierna y se masturbaba encima de él.

Harry juró grabar esa imagen a fuego para siempre en su mente.

\----

Harry despertó en una cama vacía. Fue hacia el baño y encontró a Tom relajándose en una bañera con espacio suficiente para dos, por lo cual se deslizó silenciosamente a su lado. Sabía que el otro no estaba dormido, pero no abrió los ojos para mirarle cuando se sentó junto a él, por lo cual el ojiverde decidió seguir su ejemplo.

Mientras se relajaba en el agua recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior… Tom le había hablado de los Lores… y justo cuando sus pensamientos comenzaban a despertar otras partes de él, recordó un detalle y se sentó de golpe en la bañera, haciendo que Riddle abriera los ojos.

_-Espera un momento. Cuando dijiste educacional… no te referías a Hogwarts, ¿no?_

_-Te dije que deberíamos hablar antes de tener sexo, pero tus hormonas adolescentes decidieron que no había nada más urgente._

_-No me arrepiento. Pero espera… espera… tu grupo de estudio…?_

_-Sí. Pero también toda la escuela. Dumbledore es el Lord de la Luz actual._

Harry abrió la boca varias veces, pero la cerró antes de decir nada. Todo… todo empezaba a tener mucho sentido.

_-¡Espera! ¡La profecía!_

_-Me sorprende que lo recordaras. Sí. La profecía era sobre mí… y sobre ti._

_-¿Sobre mí?_

_-Sí.._ -Riddle se inclinó contra él y agarró su barbilla-. _De manera indirecta, lo que sucedió es lo que robó la inestabilidad_ -depositó un suave beso en los labios de Harry, pero el menor tiró de él y el beso se volvió apasionado. Pronto Riddle estaba poniendo una pierna entre las suyas y Harry se agarró a su espaldas para no caer por completo debajo del agua. Quería más.

_-¿Qué planeas hacer?_ -preguntó tirando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras una de las manos del mayor recorría su cuerpo lánguidamente.

_-Un golpe de estado_ -dijo como si comentase el clima.

_-No crees que el Ministerio…_

_-¿Con mi reputación arruinada? No, Harry. Esa opción la tiré por la borda cuando decidí que besarte siendo menor era una excelente idea._

El labio de Harry tembló. No había día que no lamentara a lo que llevaron sus acciones. Tom no tenía toda la culpa. Ambos habían sido egoístas e idiotas.

_-Tom… Dame 5 años._

_-¿Cinco años?_

_-Encontraré la manera de ayudarte. Dame tiempo._

Harry lo miraba con tal intensidad que Tom una vez más decidió seguir el corazón de su más preciado alumno. Solo que esta vez se aseguraría que no terminaba en tragedia.

\----

Se presentó en Godric Hollow unos días después. En cuanto la barrera de la casa lo dejó pasar sus padres corrieron a la sala a verle.

_-Harry…_ -susurró su madre yendo a abrazarlo.

_-No puedes irte así, no sabes lo preocupados..._

_-¿Preocupados?_ -Cortó el reclamo de su padre-. _Me vieron irme con Tom, no veo cómo eso podía resultar en preocupación._

_-Justamente por ser él._

_-James…_ -su madre lo abrazó y luego le tiró una de esas miradas a su padre, que le reclamaban que se comporte, y de nada servían.

_-Si uno de los dos es un peligro para el otro, ese sería yo. Por mi culpa ha tenido muchos problemas._

_-Fue SU culpa por meterse con un menor._

Harry giró la cabeza para mirarlo como quien examina un bicho extraño.

_-¿Cuántos años tenían ustedes cuando empezaron a salir? ¿Cuántos años tenían los abuelos? ¿Cuántos años tiene la mitad de la población cuando empieza a salir con alguien?_

_-Era tu profesor, con quién sabe cuántos años de diferencia, no era una relación sana._

_-Harry, James… por favor, lo importante es que Harry está de vuelta en casa sano y salvo_ -su madre intentó llevarlo hacia el sillón, pero se resistió.

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te detuviste un segundo a preguntarme?_

_-No lo entenderías, muchas veces no pueden notar que están siendo manipulados._

_-¿Quieres saber quién me manipulaba? ¿Quién tenía una relación nada sana conmigo? Damon. Que tiene mi edad. Me humillaba, me asfixiaba, no me dejaba hablar con nadie… ¿Pero les preocupó que saliera con él?_ _Claro que no, estaba bien solo por su edad. Fin del problema._

Su madre lo miró muy preocupada al escucharlo.

_-¿Él…?_

_-Estoy bien, le costó un tiempo entender que terminamos, pero se lo dejé claro. De cualquier manera no veremos de la misma manera la situación nunca._

_-Solo nos preocupamos por ti…_

_-Lo sé, madre. Eso no significa que podáis hacer y decir lo que quieran debido a la preocupación. Nos arruinaron la vida por dos años, la de él probablemente más. Me dejaron incomunicado, no me preguntaron, no me consideraron. No tenía 10 años, sino casi 16. Me faltaba poco más de un año para ser considerado mayor de edad._

Subió las escaleras a su cuarto en dos zancadas y con un par de gestos de varita guardó su ropa y varias cosas a las que le tenía afecto. Sus padres llegaron arriba justo para verlo meter las valijas en el bolsillo.

_-Harry, ¿qué…?_

_-Me voy a vivir con Tom. Lo que queda pueden donarlo. No voy a necesitarlo._

Intentó bajar las escaleras pero su padre bloqueaba el paso.

_-¿Te irás a vivir con un nombre que apenas conoces?_

_-Me voy a ir a vivir con el hombre que amo. Así como ustedes hicieron al terminar Hogwarts._

_-Si pones un pie fuera de esta casa puedes olvidarte de tu herencia._

Harry soltó una carcajada ante esa amenaza, tan de purasangre, tan poco importante.

_-No quiero tu dinero. Puedes quedártelo sin problema. Tampoco necesito lo que me daban mensualmente._

Pasó por al lado de su padre, golpeando hombro con hombro. Su madre agarró su mano con preocupación.

_-¿De qué van a vivir?_

_-No parecía preocuparles eso cuando lo hicieron renunciar a Hogwarts._

_-No tiene un trabajo, ¿no es así? Ni siquiera sabes de qué vive…_ -Su padre tenía el rostro desencajado, le recordaba a Sirius cuando estaba desesperado.

_-Es experto restaurador y tasador de objetos mágicos. Y es un hombre que podría trabajar de lo que quisiera. Y yo también puedo trabajar. No necesito tu dinero extorsionador._

Salió de la casa con fuertes pisadas, ignorando el llamado de sus padres. Sabía que lo hacían por preocupación, pero no dejaba de irritarlo, no dejaba de estar mal. Con esa resolución giró sobre sí mismo y _Desapareció_.

\----

Harry había conseguido no uno sino tres maestros. Tom no había dejado que dijera que no necesitaba sus contactos. Así que estudiaba a la vez runas especializadas, trabajo del metal para encantadores, y trabajo de joyas para encantadores. Tenía poco tiempo para hacer mucho más que estudiar, pero su mundo se enriquecía a una velocidad vertiginosa, y tenía a su antiguo profesor para explicarle toda clase de conceptos complejos u orientarlo hacia dónde leer.

Pero no era ajeno a procrastinar tampoco, y en ese momento no tenía la más mínima gana de pensar en buscar entre 10 tomos de runas, la mejor elección para su más reciente proyecto, así que estaba tonteando en el escritorio de Tom cuando encontró un libro escondido en el escritorio… cuya barrera en el cajón _no_ acababa de romper descaradamente.

Era un libro de uniones. Harry sonrió dulcemente. Quizás él también debía investigar un poco del tema.

\----

Harry estaba en el taller que Tom había instalado para él en el sótano intentando fabricar lámparas mágicas para reemplazar las eléctricas que tenía la mansión cuando el mayor ingresó sosteniendo en sus manos el libro marcado con un ritual que había escondido en el cajón del escritorio de Tom. Un ritual para unir a dos personas.

Siguió trabajando unos momentos hasta llegar a un punto donde podía frenar sin arruinar su progreso.

Cuando se giró hacia su amante éste lo tomó en sus brazos y lo besó con fiereza. Harry asumió que eso significaba que le agradaba la idea.

Era un antiguo ritual que combinaba un ritual de purificación y uno de sangre.

Tom puede que hubiera interpretado la profecía como que debía librar una batalla. Harry tenía sus propias ideas.

\----

Harry se presentó en la casa de sus padres con Nagini enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo. Golpeó la puerta y esperó. Era sábado de reunión, y estaba seguro de que Remus y Sirius estarían allí Había mirado el calendario lunar.

Su madre abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, probablemente habiendo sentido en la barrera que era él, pero soltó un grito al ver a Nagini.

_-Tranquila, madre. Nagini no te hará nada. ¿Verdad Nagi? -preguntó acariciando la cabeza de la serpiente con una sonrisa._

_-Ah… pasa, Harry._

_-Gracias. Hola…_ -saludó a todos, que se habían levantado para saludarlo pero se mantenían a distancia por la serpiente.

_-Nagini, baja un momento_ -Indicó el piso con su mano y la serpiente se deslizó hacia allí. Su madre fue la primera en abrazarlo, pero pronto hubo un abrazo grupal.

_-Estoy tan feliz que finalmente hayas decidido venir a vernos._

_-Tom consideró que si no venía me iba a arrepentir._

_-¿Y mandó su serpiente a vigilarte?_ -Preguntó Sirius.

_-Oh, no. Nagini se auto postuló. Por más que Tom pueda hablar con ella, no entiende muchas complejidades de las relaciones humanas. Ella entiende que yo no estaba completamente seguro de querer venir, y decidió que debía protegerme. Como podría hacerlo cualquier gato o perro si notan a su familia humana estresada._

_-No luce como un perro._

_-Tú tampoco, Siri, y sin embargo lo eres, en todo sentido._

_-Ouch._

_-Harry, cariño, ¿por qué no te sientas en el sillón?_

Harry aceptó y se sentó. Nagini inmediatamente fue a apoyar la cabeza en su regazo para que le hiciera mimos.

_-He venido a contarles que voy a casarme. E invitarlos a la fiesta de celebración._

Les pasó tres cartas.

_-Tienen un hechizo que evitará que puedan presentarse si sus intenciones no son buenas_ -declaró como quien habla del clima. Su padre, predeciblemente, se puso rojo y empezó a levantar la voz.

_-Si tu… tu… novio se siente inseguro no debería…_

_-Fue idea mía. Soy yo el que no se fía de tu buen comportamiento._

_-¿Tú idea? Pero seguramente él…_

_-No, padre. El hechizo lo hice yo. Está hilado con el de transportación. No podrás desactivarlo sin hacer lo mismo con el resto. Irás a mi festejo con buenas intenciones o no irás. Es sencillo. Si no puedes entender eso, mejor ni te gastes en guardar la invitación._

Su madre atrajo su atención, colocando la mano sobre la de él. Sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas no derramadas.

_-¿Considerarías invitarnos también a la ceremonia?_

_-Es sin testigos. Haremos un antiguo ritual._

_-¿Antiguo ritual…? Eso suena…_

_-Sirius… el ritual lo elegí yo. Tom estaba pensando en algo más tradicional. Todos parecen estar muy confundidos respecto a mí. Ya no soy ese niño que tenía miedo de ser algo que no aprobaran. Que le rogó al Sombrero Seleccionador para que no lo pusiera en Slytherin. Estoy seguro de lo que quiero, y no me importa si no aprueban mis elecciones. Yo la mitad del tiempo no apruebo las de ustedes._

_-¿Te iba a poner en Slytherin?_

_-Harry, no hubiera importado tu casa…_

_-¿En serio, madre? Curioso, porque estoy seguro de que crecí escuchando lo terribles que son. Hasta tú dejaste de hablar con tu amigo de Slytherin luego de una pelea… cuando padre hizo cosas terribles y lo perdonaste sin problemas._

_-Snivellius…_

_-Sirius, si tienes algo de cariño a tu lengua la detendrás. Snape es amigo de Tom y asistirá a la fiesta. De hecho, espero con ansias conocerlo, sus avances en pociones son emocionantes. Espero que pueda compartirme algunos pensamientos colega a colega._

Remus lo miró confundido.

_-¿Eres pocionista?_

_-No. Encantador. Pero hago mis propios inventos cada tanto, en vez de trabajar en un taller ajeno. Estoy a punto de terminar mi primera maestría, así que no estoy a su nivel… pero bueno ese no es el punto. Piensen si pueden actuar correctamente rodeados de serpientes. Remi, no te preocupes, el día de festejo cae lejos de días problemáticos._

_-Gracias, Harry dijo con una mirada muy cálida._

Su padre lo miraba muy perdido.

_-Creía que querías ser auror. He estado esperando ver tu inscripción…_

_-No, padre. Me gustaba Defensa porque me era fácil. Tom me enseñó a desafiar mi status quo, a preguntarme quién soy, qué quiero y a dejar de esconderme. Por años intenté ser como tú porque pensaba que es lo que más aprobación tuya me daría. Pero descubrí que mi propia aprobación era más importante. Y ser yo mismo me hizo terriblemente feliz. Ahora voy a casarme con una persona que también me hace sentir feliz, y yo a él, que nos ayudamos a descubrirnos mutuamente. No te necesito ahí, pero te estoy invitando._

Su madre tomó su mano entre las de ella. Tenía en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa, y por primera vez en años no parecía empañada por la pena.

_-Y allí estaremos._


	8. Nada es imposible

Harry cargaba una lámpara en sus manos, lista para instalarla en la oficina de la mansión, cuando se frenó a ver a Tom haciendo algo que nunca lo había visto hacer: practicar.

El hombre movía la varita una y otra vez marcando el mismo trazo. Y el menor no pudo evitar extrañarse ante la idea de que había cosas que su amante no sabía.

_-¿Nuevo hechizo?_

_-No_ -respondió Tom levantando la mirada-. _Las runas de marcado de la ceremonia._

_-Faltan dos meses…_ -Harry sonrió exasperado mientras se puso a colocar la lámpara.

_-Sí. Pero cortar tu piel no es un hecho menor. Además, la perfección de las runas, en movimientos limpios y claros mejorará el poder de la protección antes de entrar en el fuego de purificación._

_-En ese caso debería estar practicando yo. Según lo que entiendo los tres pasos son el juramento en sangre, la purificación en fuego, y la entrega en carne. Pero la purificación es dolorosa para quienes han practicado magia negra o blanca por mucho tiempo._

Harry hizo el movimiento para girarse hacia Tom, pero este lo agarró desde atrás, colocando el mentón en su hombro.

_-El grabado de las runas será doloroso también. Y para alguien no acostumbrado a la magia de sangre, algo frenético. La magia se sube a tu cabeza… te embriaga y te arrastra a cumplir tus deseos…_ -estaba prácticamente ronroneando contra su oído, y el contacto contra su espalda comenzaba a sentirse muy poco inocente. Harry se sentía ya en ese momento embriagado.

_-Lo que no entiendo es por qué grabamos las runas antes del fuego. No tiene sentido. ¿No sería mejor grabarlas después de purificarse?_

_-Eso es por tu limitado conocimiento en rituales. Sangrar en el fuego hará que nuestras magias se mezclen. La magia se aloja en dos lugares, en tu núcleo mágico y en tu sangre. Estos se retroalimentan entre sí. Los squibs no tienen un núcleo, los nacidos de muggles no tienen la sangre, pero eventualmente muy lentamente su núcleo va bombeando a la sangre. Así que si bien el núcleo es decisivo, la sangre contiene no solo la magia que te legan tus padres sino tus dotes particulares._

Harry se giró parpadeando confundido. Tom lo mantuvo acorralado. Era casi doloroso el tener que elegir entre besarlo y escucharlo.

_-Pero yo vengo de una larga línea de magos y no tengo ningún don en particular._

_-Puede ser. Tengo la esperanza de que lo averiguaremos en el ritual. El punto del sangrado en el fuego es que evapore la sangre y nuestra magia se libere y entre en las heridas del otro. Con una buena concentración el intercambio de dones es posible. Y muero por escucharte hablar en Parsel_ -selló sus labios con un beso apasionado. Si así iba a reaccionar Tom con la idea, Harry definitivamente esperaba que hubiera un intercambio.

\----

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. Su recolección de los hechos era difusa. Recordaba a Tom grabando las runas, primero el dolor y luego... era como si lo hubieran drogado, tal como su pareja le había advertido. Recordaba el fuego lamiendo su cuerpo de manera muy distante, no recordaba haber hecho los pasos, pero confiaba en que el mayor lo habría guiado.

Luego de eso lo que recordaba era una necesidad incontrolable y Tom. Se había ahogado en él como un sediento que encuentra un oasis. No le había importado estar en medio del bosque, se había lanzado a tomar lo que quería.

Se giró a mirar el cuerpo del otro hombre, estaba tirado en el pasto desnudo, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. La piel llena de marcas de dedos y mordidas. Harry enrojeció al recordar lo fuera de control que lo había dejado el ritual. Probablemente ambos tendrían dolor por varios días. Por suerte el sabelotodo de su ex profesor sabía que era posible que eso sucediera y había insistido en ir preparados para ello.

Finalmente fue a mirar su muñeca para ver qué clase de marca habían ganado y la encontró limpia. Se congeló y podía sentir el corazón latir en sus oídos.

¿Acaso su amor no había sido suficiente?

Entonces como si hubiera presentido su mirada, una serpiente negra, como un tatuaje se deslizó por su muñeca, apareciendo de la nada, dando un giro alrededor para luego desaparecer de a poco, como si se metiera en su piel. En la muñeca de Tom empezó a aparecer. Se deslizaba entre uno y otro, quedándose por momentos quieta, mitad y mitad.

Soltó un extraño sonido de alivio y pudo ver como su pareja… no… su esposo reaccionaba lentamente.

Sonrió feliz y aliviado. Aún si no recibían ningún don del otro, no importaba. El simple hecho de saber que su amor los unía en cuerpo y alma era suficiente.

\----

**Un romance sin barreras**

Por Rita Skeeter

_Seré la primera persona en admitir que cuando escuché la historia de Tom Riddle y Harry Potter no pensé que fuera un romance real. Mi mente fue directo a la idea de aprovechamiento por la tremenda diferencia de edad._

_Imaginad mi sorpresa cuando me enteré de que están pasando su luna de miel en el Caribe. No solo se casaron, no. Sino que también unieron sus almas en un ritual que depende del amor mutuo._

_En la foto puede observarse la marca de unión, y la felicidad de la pareja cuyo amor han tenido que aferrarse contra viento y marea._

_Pero esta periodista no se queda con solo las apariencias y ha entrevistado algunos allegados de la pareja. Fenrir Greyback, conocido activista por los derechos de los hombres-lobo declaró “A veces os olvidáis de que existe el instinto de pareja destinada. No podéis verlo ni olerlo como las criaturas, pero allí está y no te dejará perder de vista a aquel que te completa.”_

_Lejos de guiarme por la mística de las criaturas también entrevisté a un encantador joven egresado de Ilvermorny, Mackenzie Jones que convivió muy de cerca el dolor de Harry “Era como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de él. Aun cuando no se vieron durante años sus pensamientos siempre estaban con el otro. Si eso no es amor, no sé qué es.”_

_¿Qué piensan mis queridos lectores?_

_Pág. 17 para leer una reseña del escándalo hace dos años.  
Pág. 18 para la transcripción de las entrevistas._

Tom se giró a mirarlo, bajando el periódico con cara incrédula. La piel de su esposo tenía un increíble color dorado por el sol, y marcas de pasión asomaban en sus hombros gracias a la bata roja que llevaba puesta.

Habían regresado de su luna de miel el día anterior, pero Harry tenía la sensación que no iba a bajar de las nubes en un largo rato.

_-No puedo creer que Skeeter haya escrito algo bueno por voluntad propia._

_-Oh, no. No fue voluntad propia. Es el regalo de bodas de Hermione, que ha decidido que lo nuestro es real._

Tom parpadeó sorprendido.

_-¿Cómo logró esto?_

_-Ni idea, no quiso decirme por carta, pero planeo verla en estos días._

_-Oh. Bueno. Espero que le comuniques mi admiración por el regalo._

_-Lo haré._

Hermione había cambiado su opinión del tema parcialmente por el tiempo y dedicación de ambos a la relación, y también por el ritual elegido. Harry sabía que con eso podrían cambiar la opinión de mucha gente, pero ese regalo sería una catapulta para sus planes. Ahora solo debía completar su proyecto.

\----

_-Srta. Granger… Tanto tiempo…_ -Tom besó la palma de la mano de la chica que no pudo evitar ponerse roja. Harry no la culpaba, el hombre se veía delicioso en la ajustada túnica de gala negra con bordes rojos.

_-Pro… eh… Sr. Riddle. Por favor, llámame, Hermione. Es un placer verlo de nuevo. Es especial cuando hace tan feliz a Harry. Felicidades._

Tom se giró un momento y pudo ver la enamorada mirada que le dirigía. Había estado así desde el ritual. Harry suponía que no creía que algo así le fuera a suceder nunca y aún estaba en ese estado de incrédula felicidad.

_-Debo agradecerle por el maravilloso regalo. Harry me ha dicho que está estudiando derecho mágico. Permítame presentarle algunas personas esta noche. Tener contactos siempre ayuda a dar los primeros pasos en ese mundo._

Tom se alejó fuera del alcance de su oído, pero pudo notar que la llevaba con un grupo de seguidores. Probablemente tenía algún que otro abogado allí.

_-Hey, Harry…_ -Mac se colgó de su cuello con una enorme sonrisa… tenía pinta de haber atacado libremente el stand de bebidas-. _Este lugar está lleno de hombres poderosos y guapos... Y con ese increíiiible acento._

Harry rió con completa diversión-. _Y tú quieres que yo te diga quiénes están solteros._

_-Tan listo, querido_ -apoyó la cabeza contra la suya y un mechón blanco obstruyó su visión. Era un hermoso color que resaltaba la túnica borravina que llevaba puesta.

_-Ah… pues, no veo muchas buenas elecciones…_

_-¿Qué tal ese joven de cabellos negros?_

_-Ah, no, Regulus está saliendo con Barty_ -miró un segundo para indicarle dónde estaban ambos. Estratégicamente alejados el uno del otro.

_-Uh, alerta de closet. Bien, ¿qué tal el hombre que habla con tu madre?_

Harry se giró a ver a Lily hablando con Snape, para su sorpresa. Parecían estar haciendo las paces. Su padre por otro lado miraba la escena con malos ojos.

_-Je. Yo no iría ahí._

_-Harry, das horribles fiestas._

_-Lo sé. El que da buenas fiestas eres tú._

_-Es bueno que lo reconozcas. Ya que no hay nadie comestible, ¿qué tal si me presentas alguien interesante?_

_-Oh, tienes que conocer a Luna. ¡Vas a amarla!_

Se acercó a ella y Luna tomó de las manos a un muy sorprendido Mac.

_-¡Es bueno al fin conocerte! Tienes un cabello tan bonito… no es nada sorprendente que tengas un Dabberblimp intentando comerlos._

Harry los dejó en su inentendible conversación sintiendo que todo comenzaba a lentamente encajar en su lugar.

\----

Le tomó casi un año, pero finalmente lo tenía listo. Envolvió la caja en brillante papel rojo y dorado, y la dejó entre la pila de regalos que los seguidores de Tom habían enviado. No necesitaba tarjeta, su esposo sabría de quién era con ese envoltorio.

La fiesta había sido más una reunión de networking que otra cosa. Slughorn había estado ahí y no dejaba de mirar su tatuaje con fascinación y cierta envidia. Y no era el único.

Harry no los culpaba.

Algunos de los seguidores de Tom se comportaban casi con deferencia para con él, otros con total desdén. Lucius Malfoy, fue el único en embarcarlo en una conversación acerca de sus modificaciones a la mansión.

_-Entiendo que las evidentes mejoras a la decoración han sido obra suya, Sr. Potter._

_-Llameme Harry, por favor, el Sr. Potter es mi padre._

_-Debo insistir, que haga usted el mismo favor conmigo._

_-Lucius, entonces. Son pequeñas modificaciones, nada muy impresionante._

_-Al contrario, a su corta edad ha logrado obtener dos maestrías y va a por dos más, si no me equivoco._

_-Ah, sí, completé mi entrenamiento en metales y joyas. Runas es un estudio más amplio. Y recientemente he sido aceptado como aprendiz de un creador de barreras. Pero la realidad es que son maestrías rápidas de obtener en conocimiento y luego queda en uno pulir su arte. Así que aún me falta mucho._

_-La elección de sus maestrías habla de sed de conocimiento. La mayor parte de la gente que las estudia busca hacer de ellas su carrera. Sin embargo, presiento que vuestras aspiraciones son más bien en creación e innovación._

_-Así es. Siento que como sociedad aún nos falta bastante para avanzar. Nuestra tecnología evoluciona demasiado lentamente. Crear no es un arte sencillo, y lo poco que hago es desprolijo y poco eficiente, pero sirve de práctica._

_-Discrepo, Harry. He visitado a… Tom algunas veces y he notado que las luces del pasillo se encienden y apagan solas… pero no para Nagini. O que su piedra caliente no lo está, sin ella encima._

_-Oh, bueno, pensé que sería más práctico si detectasen correctamente para quienes encenderse. Una casa antigua tiene mucha magia acumulada en el aire, casas nuevas no, así que es más ahorrativo y no requiere a alguien haciendo magia constantemente._

_-Es una especificación interesante. Estoy seguro de que muchos padres querrán contratar tus servicios cuando estés listo para saltar al mercado con tus productos._

_-No estoy seguro de que eso suceda por un buen tiempo._

Lucius lo miró desconcertado. A esta altura Harry podía notar varias personas escuchando su conversación.

_-Estoy seguro de que la idea parece abrumadora al estar en medio de tus estudios… pero no me refería a que los fabrique usted mismo. Después de patentarlo, podría conceder licencias de fabricación, o contratar a alguien para hacer el trabajo manual. O tal vez ambos, dependiendo de la invención._

Harry asintió con un aire pensativo.

_-Lo consideraré. Muchas gracias por su consejo._

Slughorn, por supuesto, un rato después ofreció sus “valiosos” contactos si los precisaba. Harry evitó reírse, definitivamente no pensaba pertenecer al Slugclub.

\----

Más tarde, cuando todos se hubieran retirado, Tom abría sus regalos mientras tomaban una taza de té.

_-Dejaste impresionados a más de uno de mis seguidores._

_-Estoy seguro de que solo querían quedar bien contigo._

_-Oh, no. La charla con Lucius les abrió los ojos sobre ti. Pero acercarse de nuevo a hablarlo hubiera evidenciado su desconocimiento inicial._

El mayor examinó con interés el índice de uno de los libros que había recibido.

_-Lucius estaba solo siendo halagador._

_-No… pero dudo que me creas, después de todo vengo diciéndote hace raro que deberías comercializar tus productos. La idea de vender las licencias tiene su mérito. Podrías intentarlo._

Tom tomó su regalo y lentamente abrió el envoltorio, sonriendo al recordar las veces que habían intercambiado objetos con colores de sus casas. Al abrir la caja de madera vio la pluma estilográfica con pequeñas serpientes talladas y pequeñas esmeraldas. La admiró por unos momentos y cuando lo tomó como para escribir Harry pudo leer claramente que no la consideraba muy cómoda.

_-No se supone que uses tu mano,_ -Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa satisfecha.

_-¿Oh? ¿Es una vuelapluma de estilo moderno?_

_-No exactamente. Es una… bueno, no le he puesto nombre, pero mientras que la función de un vuela pluma es escribir notas, captando cualquier idea, esta pluma irá al paso que decidas, según quieras o no que una frase sea agregada, borra y agrega cosas en cualquier parte del documento. Está hecha con uno de tus cabellos, así que está especialmente conectada a ti, y no fallará en escribir exactamente lo que quieres poner. Y para cuando edites, asegúrate de que tiene suficiente papel para mover todo. Puede mover un libro entero para agregar una frase, siempre y cuando haya sido escrito con esta pluma._

Podía notar que Tom estaba impresionado. Probablemente tratando de calcular qué clase de hechizos se necesitarían.

_-Es una maravillosa pluma para un escritor. Pero me temo que mis notas de reuniones no son tan complejas._

Harry sonrió y fue a sentarse en su regazo. Era hora de convencerlo.

_-No son para tus notas. Son para tus libros._

_-¿Mis libros?_

_-Sí. La nota de Rita ayuda, pero no es suficiente y no me queda mucho para agotar mis cinco años. Si enseñarle a un grupo de niños para ti era revolucionario, no tienes idea de lo que puedes llegar a hacer. Ser profesor te quedaba chico, tienes tanto para explicar… para decir… Y tu manera de explicar las cosas es…_ -se sonrojó, mejor no entraba en detalle en esto-. _Puedes hablar de toda clase de temas. Cubrir todas aquellas cosas que te apasionan, mostrar tu genialidad, mejorar tu reputación y cambiar la vida de muchísimas personas a la vez. Y esta pluma te dejará hacer so en tiempo record._

Tom pareció considerarlo unos momentos, pero Harry sabía que ya se había decidido.

_-Tú haces las patentes, consigues alguien que haga las transacciones por ti… yo escribo un libro y consigo un editor. ¿Qué te parece?_

Harry esbozó una sonrisa brillante, hora del toque final.

_~ Dos libros y tienes un trato ~_ Los ojos de Tom se abrieron como platos y luego lo besó con fiereza, apareciéndolos en su habitación.

Había sido difícil lograr que Nagini guardara el secreto de que en algún momento empezó a entender Parsel, y practicó en secreto para elegir cuándo usarlo y cuándo no. Sabía que Tom no pensaba que sus cumpleaños eran la gran cosa, por eso estaba decidido a hacerlo especial.

\----

Sus cumpleaños eran todo lo contrario a los de Tom. Ruidosos, con toda clase de gente, con pocas sutilezas de por medio. Excepto por una cosa, Harry los usaba muy frecuentemente para preguntarles cosas a sus amigos de toda clase de temas. En especial porque no solo ellos estaban terriblemente ocupados, Harry también.

Tom normalmente se mantenía en una esquina, evitando a sus padres, que todavía les costaba aceptar su relación. Pero no todos tenían los mismos problemas, Mackenzie adoraba hablar con él de criaturas y hechizos, Hermione y Remus preguntaban detalles de sus libros, Luna discutía detalles del correcto cuidado de Nagini o posibilidades de encontrar ciertas criaturas, y algunos seguidores de Tom como Lucius, Severus y Barty habían desarrollado una buena relación con él como para estar invitados.

Barty se había convertido en su abogado personal, mientras que Lucius solía pedirle que fuera a su mansión a hacer mejoras, y Severus un valioso colega al que podía consultarle sobre teoría de pociones.

_-Harry, escuché de la nueva incorporación de runas de monitoreo en San Mungo, es una fantástica idea_ -comentó Neville entusiasmado.

_-Gracias, Nev. Estoy sorprendido que nadie lo haya hecho antes._

_-No todo el mundo ha aprendido a mezclar runas, barreras y encantamiento de distintos materiales como tú_ -comentó Remus.

_-Todas tienen mucho que ver entre sí. Y además no lo considero un gran éxito, fue solo una desviación de mi verdadero proyecto. Es solo que no lograba avanzar y pensé, ¿por qué no?_

_-Oh, vaya, solo tú pensarías un invento que ahora va a formar parte del procedimiento estándar de San Mungo como un proyecto lateral. ¿Cuál es el proyecto principal?_

_-Un supresor de la licantropía. Pero tengo problemas con la determinación del factor exacto._

_-Harry…_ -Remus protestó con tristeza, como ya resignado a que esa posibilidad no podía existir.

_-¿No es la mordida?_ -Cuestionó Neville confundido.

_-Sí, claro, pero me refiero al cambio._

_-Uh… ¿a la luna llena?_

_-Exacto_ -ambos lo miraron confundidos-. _¿Por qué la luna llena exactamente?_

Harry miró a Tom con súplica quien suspiró y se puso en modo profesor. Era el cumpleaños de Harry, después de todo.

_-La mordida no solo infecta, sino que produce un cambio genético. Por eso el primer cambio es tan doloroso. No hay gran diferencia entre un hombre lobo que nació con licantropía y uno que la adquirió en alguna etapa de su vida. Intentar una manipulación genética es peligroso y dudosamente moral. Así que ha decidido atacar los síntomas. Los cuales tienen una particularidad muy definida de cuándo aparecen. Noches de luna llena. Harry trabajó unos meses con Severus para intentar entender más sobre la supresión del lobo, pero la poción matalobos tiene un efecto sobre la mente y no sobre el cambio. Una luna llena creada por un boggart no es eficaz, ni siquiera necesita estar donde la luz de la luna llegue. Pero el día la suprime._

_-Oh, ¿entonces el sol es lo que detiene los efectos?_ -preguntó Hermione muy interesada.

_-Esa es nuestra teoría. Pero no hay mucha investigación sobre lo que nuestros ancestros dieron por llamar la magia de la luna llena. Pero hemos determinado que hay algo que emite la luna que gracias a que se produce un eclipse y el sol es completamente tapado por la Tierra, esta energía o sustancia puede llegar._

_-Hemos intentado encapsularla. Pero no tenemos idea de si funciona o no. Y a pesar de que Tom está intentando crear un hechizo para analizarla… es casi crear una rama entera de magia._

_-Esto es solo porque has decidido tomar el camino más difícil._

_-No. Es el camino seguro._

Remus miró a uno y a otro.

_-Están hablando de experimentar, ¿no es así?_

Ambos contestaron a la vez. Tom en afirmativo, y Harry lo contrario.

_-Harry teme causar efectos adversos si experimenta. Pero llegados a un punto, por más que tengas toda la teoría, necesitas comprobarlo. Y como no puede probarlo en sí mismo… No importa que le asegure que su teoría más fuerte tiene mínimas chances de dañar al sujeto. Es un salto que no se siente listo para dar._

Remus tomó a Harry de los hombros, y aunque este no quería mirarlo, el hombre insistió hasta que lo hizo. Sintió la mano de su madre en los hombros.

_-Harry, deja que seamos nosotros los que decidamos si correr ese riesgo o no. Me tomó muchísimo tiempo empezar a aceptar esta parte de mí. Pero también… quisiera tener la posibilidad de elegir sin culpa. Hubiera deseado poder ir a la escuela sin miedo. Tener la libertad de elegir si quiero tener un hijo biológico. Si hay una mínima posibilidad de crear un futuro mejor para una raza entera, ¿no te parece cruel no darnos la posibilidad de elegir?_

Mac sonrió de costado, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Tom, que lo miró con cierta sorpresa por la osadía del contacto.

_-Harry nunca ha aprendido a depender de nadie, excepto de una persona. El problema es que a veces ninguno de los dos quiere ejercer presión en el otro._ -Se giró hacia Tom con una sonrisa-. _¿Hay un plan?_

_-Sí, uno de los primeros hechizos extracurriculares que le hice aprender, irónicamente. Pero es idea de él. Es su proyecto. Y el monitoreo, ajuste, previsiones dependen de él._

_-Así y todo, si algo pasa estarás ahí para él, ¿no es así?_

_-Por supuesto_ -contestó sin dudar un segundo.

_-Entonces, Har, ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo?_

_-Ah…_ -interrumpió Severus con su usual tono arrastrado y tranquilo-. _Así que esa es la razón por la que has comenzado a estudiar Artes Sanadoras Avanzadas._

Harry levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a su esposo tensar la mandíbula en un gesto que había aprendido a entender, hacía cuando estaba avergonzado. No llegó a escuchar la excusa del mayor, ya que se lanzó a sus brazos a besarlo, para el enorme disgusto de sus padres.

\----

Tom abrió la puerta del dormitorio de ambos a lo bestia, sobresaltando a Harry que se estaba cambiando para dormir. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Era extremadamente extraño. Se le acercó con pasos decididos y Harry se quedó casi congelado a la espera. Lo agarró y lo empujó contra la cama, subiéndose encima a besarlo.

_-Ya sé que don me transferiste._

_-¿Qué?_ -preguntó parpadeando desorientado.

_-Nuestra unión. Yo te transferí Parsel._

_-A veces desearía que no. Nagi estuvo todo el día de ayer con dolor de estómago… y no dejó de recordármelo y… espera. ¿Me estás diciendo…?_

_-Sí. Ahora puedo hacer toda clase de hechizos de magia blanca avanzada que antes simplemente eran un incordio… en especial…_

Harry estaba hipnotizado por el brillo en esos ojos rojos. Intenso y apasionado como nunca.

_-¿En especial…?_

_-Intenté un hechizo que no había probado en años. Fue tan sencillo como respirar. Es increíble._

_-¿Qué era?_

_-Una quimera… Al principio pensé que era un grifo, hasta que vi su cola de serpiente._

Harry parpadeó. Tom lo miraba de una manera difícil de definir. Sentía que si lo seguía mirando así por mucho tiempo moriría allí mismo de un paro cardíaco. No podía pensar, menos definir qué quería decirle.

_-Mi patronus, Harry._

\----

El Ministro de la Magia, Pius Thicknesse, colocó una medalla con lazo verde en el pecho de Harry. Un montón de flash los cegaron por unos momentos. El Ministro le hizo posar dándole la mano con una sonrisa.

_-Estoy emocionado de entregar la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, a Harry Potter por su labor de creación de un supresor de licantropía, el cual les devuelve una vida normal a miles de personas que lo padecían en Gran Bretaña. ¿Alguna pregunta antes de que los deje con este increíble joven?_

Varios reporteros levantaron la mano, en una cacofonía de preguntas. El Ministro eligió uno al azar.

_-¿Se consideró otorgar también el título de Gran Hechicero?_

_-En pos del enorme avance que ha hecho en pocos años, creímos que lo mejor era guardarnos algo para una próxima vez_ -guiñó el ojo y los reporteros rieron.

Con un gesto le indicó a Harry que se acercara al podio y las preguntas comenzaron a llover. Eligió uno al azar, siguiendo el ejemplo de Thicknesse.

_-¿Qué lo motivó a hacer un supresor?_

_-Conozco algunas personas que han sufrido mucho. La poción Matalobos, a pesar de ser un increíble avance, no les permitía llevar una vida por completo normal, no poder conseguir trabajo, tener miedo cada mes… si podía ayudar, iba a dar todo de mí para hacerlo._

_-Con el invento de monitoreo constante liberó la licencia, ¿hará lo mismo con éste?_

_-Sí, hemos recibido donaciones de algunas familias para producir varios para entregar a San Mungo, pero esperamos que otros Encantadores trabajen en producirlos así podemos llegar a todos. También esperamos que otros países hagan uso del invento._

_-Por lo que hemos podido deducir de la patente, usa un hechizo solar modificado. ¿Todo este tiempo podríamos habernos protegido de los hombres lobo como de los vampiros?_

_-No. Mi marido está escribiendo un ensayo, ya que es mucho mejor explicando que yo. Pero disparar un Lumos Solem cuanto mucho los dejará encandilados un momento._

_-El supresor es un brazalete o collar, ¿hay peligros de que se rompa o se pierda?_

_-Estamos trabajando en reducir el tamaño para poder hacer inserciones subcutáneas para aquellos que quieran una solución más permanente. Es un trabajo delicado y esperamos que todos tengan un poco de paciencia. Los modelos actuales no pueden ser llamados con Accio, ni son fácilmente rompibles, aunque no podemos asegurar que resistan TODO lo que se les tire. Y por ser hechos por Encantadores, no es algo que simplemente se pueda deshacer con Finite Encantatem. En la entrega se les da varias recomendaciones, una de ellas es realizar un pequeño ritual de posesión, que hará que solo el dueño pueda quitarse el supresor._

_-¿Tiene algún efecto secundario a largo plazo?_

_-Estamos aún monitoreando, pero puede darse algo de piel seca. Una comunidad ha estado testeando por meses el supresor, no hemos detectado problemas ni diferencias entre el grupo que se lo saca y el que se lo deja de manera permanente._

_-¿Está planeando otros proyectos además de éste?_

_-Nada tan grande por el momento, sí estoy planeando ampliar varios de mis primeras creaciones a uso de squibs, y posiblemente algunas utilidades más. Esto no significa que sean de uso exclusivo, no todos somos proficientes en todos los hechizos, y también muchos tienen niños en casa. Hacer la vida cotidiana más sencilla no tiene nada de malo._

_-Muchas personas están opinando que necesitamos a alguien así de revolucionario en el Ministerio, ¿ha considerado participar en política?_

_-Mi expertice no está en política. Esa es la especialidad de mi esposo. Si quieren alguien que nos haga repensar qué hacemos como sociedad, no tienen más que abrir uno de sus libros. Él me enseñó que yo podía abrir mi mente y ver un problema con miles de formas de resolverlo. Lamentablemente no he logrado convencerlo de que sería apreciado su aporte._

Rita Skeeter levantó su voz por encima de las demás ahora que todos estaban calmados.

_-Sin duda porque hay una moralidad dudosa de por medio._

Harry sonrió dulcemente ante su malicia, Rita creía que podía agarrarlo por sorpresa.

_-La gente estaba segura de que no se podía impedir la transformación de un licántropo hasta hace un año atrás. Lo que crean como un absoluto puede sorprenderlos con la realidad. ¿Han tomado alguna vez en cuenta la edad de muchos matrimonios de las familias más antiguas? ¿O siquiera la cantidad de veces que se han casado otros? Como magos nuestra vida es longeva, pero eso no significa que podamos encontrar quien nos complementa con un movimiento de varita. No nos avergonzamos de amarnos. Sin él jamás habría alcanzado mi potencial, y quizás algún día yo podré decir lo mismo de él. Hoy en día recibo cientos de cartas de admiradores, ven lo que he hecho y quieren casarse conmigo. Él vio eso en mi antes que todos ustedes. Es un hombre con una visión increíble que ha viajado por todo el mundo más de una vez, estudiando culturas, magia y política. Me inspira cada día, mis primeras creaciones fueron todas gracias a su existencia en mi vida. Y lo convencí para compartir un fragmento de todo ese conocimiento en sus libros. Pero si quieren condenarlo por enamorarse de la persona correcta, sois vosotros los que pierden. Yo lo tengo en mi vida todos los días. Gracias por venir hoy._

Harry siguió sonriendo con dulzura mientras descendía del podio. Ignoró por completo a los gritos de los periodistas desesperados por preguntar una y mil cosas de su vida personal.

\----

Tom dejó sobre la mesa del comedor El Profeta. La página mostraba una encuesta, y los números se movían solos. “ _¿Riddle en el Ministerio?_ ” rezaba el titular, debajo la encuesta y una biografía. Harry se acercó con una sonrisa satisfecha y apoyó su varita en el SI de la encuesta, y su voto se añadió al contador, que iba a favor del sí.

_-Harry, esto no significa nada, el voto de la gente…_

_-El voto de la gente puede que no te sirva en el Wizengamot, pero no te olvides que el Ministro es elegido por la gente. Pius termina su mandato en un año. Tiempo suficiente para una buena campaña._

_-Tus cinco años se agotaron._

_-¿No darás un extra a tu esposo? Qué ruin..._

_-Harry, es irrisorio pensar que de la nada van a votarme Ministro._

_-¿En serio? ¿Cómo pensabas lograrlo originalmente? ¿De verdad crees que es momento de hacer un golpe al Ministerio? El cambio está ocurriendo, y tú y yo estamos justo en el centro. Es solo que no sucedió como esperabas y no lo toleras. Estabas demasiado fijado en tu idea de cómo iba a salir, en tu idea de la profecía… Derramaste ya sangre, solo que no en la manera que esperabas._

Tom sacudió la cabeza y extendió la mano hacia él. Harry eligió agarrarlo con la mano que tenía el tatuaje. La serpiente pasando de mano a mano feliz. Su esposo la miró con ternura antes de levantar la mirada nuevamente.

_-Dumbledore lleva años moviéndose, no dejará que me elijan para ninguna cosa._

_-Yo también llevo años moviéndome. Y puede que él sea más poderoso, y más inteligente. Pero nosotros tenemos algo que él no tiene._

Harry se sentó encima del regazo del mayor. Sabía que cuanto mayor contacto, más le costaba resistirse.

_-¿Una Orden de Merlín? Lamento comunicarte que ya la tiene… y también el título de Gran Hechicero._

_-No. Nosotros somos adorables. Especialmente yo, pero tú no estás mal tampoco._

Eso le arrancó una carcajada. Lo podía sentir relajarse más y más contra su cuerpo.

_-¿Y ser adorable va a ganarme un lugar en el Ministerio?_

_-No. Va a ganarte un lugar en el corazón de la gente. ~ Y eso te ganará el mundo entero. ~_

Tom soltó un gruñido de deseo y lo agarró para besarlo con brusquedad.

_-No te preocupes, entre tus planes y los míos, nada va a detenernos._

_-Oh… así que tienes planes…_ -Lo levantó en brazos y comenzó a cargarlo en dirección a la habitación.

_-Muchos, especialmente para que no se den cuenta de lo que eres._

_-¿Lo que soy?_ -Alzó una ceja, con diversión, sabiendo que Harry estaba jugando con él.

_-Un bastardo._

_-Ah… No sería buena idea que lo descubran_ -comentó soltándolo en la cama.

_-No, me temo que se enamorarían perdidamente y esa no es la idea._

_-¿Seguro? Suena como que así me votarían._

_-No, no, se frustrarían y no te votarían._

_-Ya veo…_ -con un movimiento de su mano la camisa de Harry desapareció-. _Entonces tengo que hacer que me quieran, pero no me amen._

_-Bien, estás aprendiendo. Ahora el siguiente paso del plan es hacer que Dumbledore te recomiende para el puesto._

Tom que se estaba inclinando con el rostro a la altura de sus pantalones, se tambaleó por la sorpresa.

_-¿Estás loco?_

_~Dame un año.~_

Por unos largos momentos su esposo lo miró incrédulo para luego soltar una carcajada. Tom entrelazó sus manos de nuevo.

_-Siempre pensé que se trataba de ser un Lord Oscuro… Cambiar el rumbo de la magia… Revivir viejas tradiciones. Y aún quiero hacerlo. Pero mi destino… ~mi destino eres tú.~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que por años han seguido, leído y comentado esta historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado el final. Y las referencias a cosas sucedidas cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts 😉  
> Siento que puedo escribir mil y un cosas sobre este universo. Pero no aquí. Esta historia es sobre el aprendizaje, y las explicaciones de Tom. Han llegado a un punto donde se paran como iguales, donde nada puede detenerlos. Y por eso este es el final.  
> No descarto escribir algunos extras, tengo ganas de hacerlo de hecho, tipo drabbles o algún one-shot. Así que si hay algo que quieran saber o ver, os leo (puede que no os complazca, pero leerlo lo leeré :P). ¡Gracias por apoyar esta historia!


End file.
